The Spy Who Came in From the Cold
by Mystical Witch
Summary: A Potions Master, An American Muggle CIA Agent, A School full of children. And Voldemort too! A takeoff on James Bond Stories with a Potter Twist. Please read and review. Chapter 22 is now up.
1. Is My Name Scully?

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 1: "Is my name Scully?"**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

_

* * *

_People assume that the life of a spy is a glamorous one. A life filled with beautiful women, fast cars and high-tech gadgets. Boy are they wrong! 

The room was windowless with artificial lighting coming down from a false ceiling. There were cork room dividers placed into the room so that it looked like 6 separate small offices were in the area. Each of these offices had personal items on the walls and desks. Pictures of families and friends, drawing from kids, even a couple of plants were placed on them. 2 doors were opposite each other. Outside of the personal items, everything in the room was the standard government issue. Barely functional, horribly colored, and tasteless.

A woman sat at a metal desk going over a pile of papers that had been thrown upon it. 'How come I have never gotten the glamorous assignments?' she thought just as the phone on her cluttered desk rang.

"Cross here...I need to go where?...Room B205...but what about the pile of papers that are on my desk?...Just leave them?...ok, but maybe somebody else can get to them...ok I'm on my way." she sighed as she hung the phone up.

"Something's up!" She said to nobody in particular.

"Why?" One of her co-workers in the office said.

"I've been called down to Room B205. Know anything about it?"

"I didn't even know that it exists." Her fellow worker laughed. "In this building I bet that there are many room and hidden passages that are unknown to most of the staff. Like that shortcut I found last year to the parking lot."

"The one that cost you a promotion when they finally discovered how you can park and get into the office before his nibs?" She said pointing at a door at the other end of the room. "How the hell did he ever get to be in The Company?"

"Ex-military. I guess it was this or drive a truck." He called out to her as she gathered her shoulder bag and headed out the door.

* * *

The trip down to the basement was uneventful. After all Katherine Cross had been working for the CIA or The Company (as the employees called it) for 6 years. She had been down to the sub-basements countless times for various reasons. Training in the early days, document storage, etc... There was nothing out of the ordinary in any of these trips and there shouldn't have been this time as she stopped in front of the door. The tag on the door frame said Room 205, the door said Supplies. Could be something but usually it wasn't. 

She turned the handle on the door and entered the room.

The door slammed behind her and she was plunged into darkness. She reached over and flipped on the light switch. All she saw was shelves filled with reams of paper. Package after package of different color and weight of paper. She let out a laugh. "Steve Roberts! I'm gonna get you for this!"

This hadn't been the first time Steve Roberts had played a practical joke upon her and she would always find a way to get even with him. Steve and her both joined the Company at the same time. They had been field agents together a few times and even dated for a while. But that didn't work out. She reached out to the door handle and then her world dissolved.

She felt as if her body was being pulled along a fishing line. She tried to remove her hand from the door handle, but couldn't. The room around her blurred into a shapeless swirl and she felt sick to her stomach. After what she supposed was an eternity the room snapped back into shape and the feeling of travel ended.

'That was weird!' she thought as she again reached out for the door knob, this time with a little apprehension. She opened the door onto a large, well furnished office.

"What the fuck?" she exclaimed as she exited the "closet".

"Ah Ms. Cross. Please come and sit down." A rather handsome middle-age man gestured to the chair that was in front of his desk. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Nothing good I hope." she said sarcastically.

"Actually the opposite." he said with his right hand outstretched. "I am Jonah Silver, head of Unusual Operations."

"Unusual Operations?" she thought as she inspected the man and his surroundings.

Jonah Silver was a man aged about 50, brown haired flaked with silver. His brown eyes looked warm but harsh. He was about average height she surmised 5'9" or 5'10". He wore an expensive suit that fit him well, but he seemed uncomfortable in it. The room looked like something out of the late 1800's. Wood panels on the walls (where there wasn't any bookcases), large stuffed chairs with leather covers, even a couple of stuffed animal heads on the wall. The desk was large, wooden with a deep gloss on it. What she did notice was that there was no windows in the room, doors (other than the one she came in from) or technology anywhere. No phones, no computer, not even an electrical light.

"We have an unusual problem." Silver said. "Something that the government cannot officially acknowledge, but that needs help with. That's why this office was formed. To work on the matters that otherwise would become major problems or embarrassments."

"Such as bin Laden and al-Qaida?" she interrupted.

"No, worse than that." Jonah replied. "Much worse. We save the world from what you would call: The things that go bump in the night."

"Oh great! I'm gonna investigate U.F.O's and other nonsense!" she blurted out. "I don't think so. I don't know how you brought me here. but this isn't for me. After all I don't believe in all that shit. Now if you show me the way out thank you, I'll be on my way."

Jonah smiled. "That's why you're perfect for this assignment. You don't believe in magic, U.F.O's, Bigfoot, or any of the like. You're a skeptic from the word go. You keep your wits about you in danger, have the right training in martial arts, are a trained Psychologist with a background in languages and history. Ms. Cross, you're the ideal for this assignment."

All she could do was stare at him. "What assignment?" she finally asked weakly.

"You are going to Scotland to help some of the greatest wizards of our age defeat on of the most evil and vicious wizards of all time." Jonah Silver said with an absolutely straight face.

Katherine Cross looked down upon the papers on his desk examining them, then looked straight into his eyes and said; "Is my name Scully?"

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	2. The Game Begins

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 2: The Game Begins**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

_

* * *

_  
Albus Dumbledore watched as Severus Snape paced the floor in front of his desk. Clearly the younger man was clearly disturbed. Dumbledore knew the strengths and weaknesses of the man in front of him, but this was different. 

"I know that he is just waiting for the right time to destroy us, Albus. I'm tolerated by them, but not accepted. I may never be again."

"We discussed this Severus. Your return to the Death Eaters would raise a large amount of suspicion and mistrust. But they do accept you, even grudgingly."

"Grudgingly until Voldemort finds himself another Potion Master to use. Or decides to kill me just to keep the others in line." Severus said under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing Albus, it isn't important. They attacked another family last night." Severus said changing the subject. "The Greenwoods. Any survivors?"

"None." Dumbledore replied sadly. "That will make 12 attacks so far this month."

"I know. And there is no pattern to it. Last time it was Muggles, this time an old Wizarding family. He never explains to us what he is thinking. The orders are just sent out and it is done."

"He's trying to instill fear in us. Show his power without giving out too much information about his plan."

"Why won't Fudge acknowledge his return? Why is he hiding all of the attacks from the public?"

"Because he is an idiot." Came from the door. The two men turned to see Sirius Black standing in it. "We've lost two tonight. Rose Matthews and John Cooke were killed. Death Curse."

The news stunned the men. Rose and John were from the old days, original members of the Order of the Phoenix. They were trained by Albus Dumbledore himself and usually could handle anything that a Death Eater could throw at them.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"They were set up." Black replied while glaring at Snape. "Somebody tipped them off to Death Eater activity, but it was a trap! Know anything about that Snape?"

Severus Snape glared back at the man. If looks could kill, Sirius Black would be dead.

"No answer? I didn't think so." Sirius commented dryly.

Snape continued glaring at him as he stamped out of the office. If he could, he would have slammed the door behind him.

"That was uncalled for Sirius." Dumbledore chided. "I trust Severus and you should too. He's putting everything on the line for us and it's killing him inside."

"Are you sure?" Sirius questioned. "Everything about Rose's and John's death points to an spy among us."

"Of Severus, I am sure." Dumbledore said with a finality.

"And we're the only one's who recognize Voldemort's return?"

"Until our government recognizes that fact, no other government will. But I have contacts in other Ministries around the world. Some acknowledge the fact (unofficially) but none will help us right now. Although the Americans said they might send someone to help us. In fact, I'm awaiting their owl."

"One person?" Sirus uttered. "What good will that do?"

"Much if it's the right person." Dumbledore replied. "And I hope he will be the right person." Dumbledore muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Scully?" Jonah Silver asked. "Who or what is Scully?" 

"Don't you know who Scully is? Mulder? X-Files?" Cross responded back at him with a look of unbelief upon her face. "Television? You know that box people have that they stare into to achieve a brain dead state. Sometimes with the help of alcohol."

"I've heard of it, but never experienced it." Silver said. "Muggle items don't concern me, except in the area of which they can be used to advance our knowledge."

"Muggle?"

"Non-magical people such as yourself." Silver replied to her question.

"Magic doesn't exist. It can be explained away with a variety of scientific answers." she stated in her most skeptical tone. "Plus who said that I'd take this assignment?"

"You have no choice. You will take this assignment or you will be fired. I've seen your reviews. You do your work well, work well with others, but have a hard time accepting authority figures and orders." Silver stated calmly. "You will take this assignment because nobody will give you any second, third or forth chance."

"What? Let me see!"

Silver handed her a folder and she gave it a good look at its contents. "I'm gonna kill that bastard! Just because I don't like the jerk he gives me a bad review. I'm 10 times the agent that he could ever be, and he knows it too."

"We know that, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Silver agreed. "You have skills that we in the magical community don't have. Actually,

we haven't needed before. And we do need them now."

"Again with the magic. I don't believe in it. I can't see how a grown man like you would believe in such superstitious nonsense."

"Do you have any idea where you are or how you got here Ms. Cross?"

"I suppose I'm in a private office in the building. That the supply room was in fact an elevator cleverly disguised as a supply room. That the uneasiness I felt during transport was due to some sort of nerve gas that was introduced into the room. Am I getting close?" she explained.

Jonah Silver just smiled. "Actually you're no longer at CIA Headquarters, but are in a secret office inside the Department of Magic. You were brought here by a magical device we call a portkey. A magical portal between 2 points. I am a wizard and created the portkey that brought you here. As you see, magic does exist."

"Department of Magic? Does the Religious Right know about this? Is it a Cabinet position?" she laughed. "And I thought I've heard it all."

"Yes it is a Cabinet position, though we keep it hidden from you Muggles. The Religious Right? Oh yes." Silver chuckled. "I guess they would try to shut us down in a heartbeat."

Katherine Cross chuckled at the idea. "Magic. It cannot exist, but I guess I have no choice. So what exactly am I to do in Scotland and how am I gonna get there?"

"I knew you would accept this assignment. I really gave you no choice. Don't worry about your home, pets or job. They all will be available when you get back." Silver handed her a large manila folder. "You will have an unlimited expense account. Don't go hog wild with it. And there is a military fighter jet waiting for you."

"What about my clothes? Do I have time to pack?" she said as the room started to spin around her and she again felt that sickening feeling.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

_I will try and post a new chapter every Monday and Friday._

**Please read and review!**


	3. Are You a Muggle?

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 3: "Are You a Muggle?"**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

_

* * *

_Albus Dumbledore eagerly waited for the morning owls hoping for a message from The United States. Dozens of owls of various sizes, colors and ages circled over the tables in the teacher's dining room, most of which would deliver letter for Minerva McGonagall confirming or rejecting a new student's place at Hogwarts. Several of the other professors received letters from colleagues, family and friends. A few owls left letters for Dumbledore, but he just glanced at them without comment. After all the commotion of the daily owl routine had settled down a lone bald eagle flew into the room, did 2 circuits of the ceiling and then deposited a large manila envelope in front of him. 

'Finally!' Dumbledore thought as he rose from the table with the package in hand.

As much as he would have loved to have torn into the package in the dining room, he knew that a message this important would best be read in the privacy of his office. As he went along the way to his office he stopped by the kitchen and ordered a pot of tea and some rolls.

A house-elf, wearing a Hogwarts towel entered the Headmaster's office a few minutes after Dumbledore did caring a silver tray. "'ere's your tea and rolls sir. Do you want anything else?" he asked.

"No, thank you. Maybe later." Dumbledore replied automatically. And the elf left the room. Dumbledore stared at the seal on the package (It was the official seal of the Department of Magic) for a moment before opening the package. Inside was a letter and a folder. He put aside the folder for a moment, he would get back to it after he viewed the letter.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hogsmead, Scotland

Dear Albus; (_the letter started_)

I hope that this package reaches you in safely considering all the troubles that you have been having with Voldemort. And I hope that you and your staff are in excellent health and spirits.

As I have told you that officially I cannot send you any help until your own government admits to the problem. And as we both know, Cornillus Fudge will not acknowledge the return of Voldemort (for whatever reason he has). Thus my hands are tied.

But take heart my dear friend. Unofficially I can do much! Enclosed you will find the dossier of an Central Intelligence Agent (yes a Muggle) of unique ability and skills. I believe that she will be of great help to our cause. You may find her difficult to work with at first (she is a true skeptic and may need a little persuasion to believe that magic exists), but she will be loyal to our cause and may inspire your people to great deeds.

She is traveling by U.S. Air Force fighter plane out to Scotland, so do have someone there to meet her in 3 days from this date.

She is the best of the best in her field and is the only person I can send from America to help you at this time. And do take care of her, after all she is a Muggle and can be easily hurt or killed.

Hoping for a better day free from Voldemort's evil;

Jonah Silver  
Secretary of Magic  
Washington, D.C. 

Dumbledore then opened the folder next to him, took a glance at it. Then looked at the calendar on his desk. 'She'll be arriving today. I know the perfect person to meet her at the air base.' Dumbledore chuckled to Fawkes, his phoenix.

* * *

Katherine Cross finally landed at a nearby military base and was changing into a flight suit. A woman took her bundle that Jonah Silver had given her and replaced it with a small flight bag. "A change of clothes and all the information that you will need is in the bag." 

"What about..." she started.

"Don't worry. All will be taken care of." she was assured.

'It happened again!' she thought as she boarded the TF-16. 'Either the Company is testing me or Steve has it in for me for that little joke I pulled on him last month.'

A smile slowly spread across her face as she remembered the wonderful prank she had pulled on him. She had his new Jaguar towed from the parking lot and placed under a pile of manure on a friend's farm. It took him a week to get the smell out of the car alone.

The trip from Washington D.C was uneventful. There was very little for her to do. She attempted to read the preliminary report on the assignment. She didn't understand much of it. Something about a person called Voldemort (she made a mental note to find out the full history of him later), a small key (a letter told her it open a vault in a place called Gringotts) a handful of credit cards, and the usual dossiers on the various people she would be working with. She chuckled to herself. 'Steve really has outdone himself this time!'

As the jet fighter landed she noticed a large black car waiting by the runway. A tall, red-headed man with a receding hairline was waiting by the car. He was wearing rather loud green pants and a maroon sweater. He looked rather pleased and eager to be there. A look of sheer delight was upon his face as he walked up to her with an outstretched hand. "Miss Cross I presume. I'm Arthur Weasley. I understand that you are a Muggle."

Katherine took his hand. "I take it you're here to escort me to Hogtalks?"

"Hogwarts."

"What?"

"It's called Hogwarts." Arthur corrected. "The premiere school for Wizardry and Witchcraft in Great Britain." There was a note of pride in his voice.

"Whatever." She replied as she entered the car. "Is it far?"

"Somewhat. Actually it will only take us an hour or two." Arthur explained. A driver started the car and it sped along the road.

"Did you go there?" she asked.

"Yes. I was in Gryffindor as was my wife Molly." he took out his wallet and started to show her pictures. "Those are our children. Charlie, Bill, Percy. They all have graduated already."

She noticed the kids waving and cavorting in the picture. "Nice holograms."

"Fred and George, the twins, are in the 7th year, Ron is a 5th year and Ginny, the baby is a 4th year." There was a note of pride in his voice. "All either have been in Gryffindor or are in it."

Katherine opened up her bag again and started to make notes. She didn't notice Arthur scrutinizing her use of her pen. "May I look at that?" He asked pointing to the pen.

"What? Oh my pen? It's just a pen." she replied as she handed it to him. "You just click the top like so and the nib comes out of the tube."

"So how do you dip it into the ink?" Arthur asked with increased curiosity. "I can't see how you would be able to do it."

"Dip it into the ink? The ink is in the pen already." She took the pen back from him and took it apart. "See this small tube is filled with ink. When it runs out, you replace it."

"Fascinating things you Muggles develop." Arthur uttered. "Can I keep it?"

"Sure." she said as she took out another pen.

"Thank you. Fascinating the way you Muggles get along without magic." The ride continued on. After a while Arthur asked, "How does 'lectricity work?"

"How does what work?" Katherine asked back.

"'lecticity. You know with plugs and batteries. Vellytision, RVC's, VDD's. 'Lecticity." Arthur asked with rising excitement.

"Electricity? Surely you use it. You don't need to know how it works. You just plug in the item and turn it on." she replied.

"We don't use it, but it fascinates me. All Muggle items do." Arthur said. "But not one Muggle will talk to me about it."

"I'll send you a book." Katherine said dryly.

"There are books on it? Where can I get them?" Arthur was now overflowing with curiosity.

"Any bookstore." she replied. "There are plenty of them. Check the public library. Now I am trying to work."

"Oh yes. I see." Arthur said while planning to himself to check out if Flourish and Blotts had any.

After about an hour the car started to pull into a small village. Katherine started to feel irritated about something. "Maybe I left something important in my office. Did I leave the iron on? Don't I have a meeting today?" she muttered. Arthur smiled, took out his wand, waved it at her as he said some Latin words. The feeling of needing to escape from the area left her.

"Those are special charms that we use to keep Muggles away from Hogsmead and Hogswart. Just a precaution I assure you." Arthur explained. "We are passing through Hogsmead now, and will be at Hogswart in a few minutes."

The village looked just like any small village in Great Britain (you've seen one, you've seen them all). But what loomed up ahead of her was a rather large Gothic castle. It was just like the one's in fairy tale books, except it looked more alive. The driver stopped the car in front of a stone steps leading up to 2 rather large wooden doors. As she got out of the car Arthur said, "I'll leave you here. Just enter through the doors, someone will be there to escort you to Professor Dumbledore." And the car sped off.

She walked up the steps, opened the door (it wasn't as heavy as she thought it would be) and entered.

**

* * *

Please read and review!**

**Author's Notes:**

**DreamRiderau **and **Ophite68** thanks for the reviews. Yes it is a rewrite by me. This is an original story that I started in 2000 and are now finishing it. I've changed some things so that it is more in line with OOtP and HBP.**  
**


	4. He Turned Me Into a Newt!

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 4: "He Turned Me Into a Newt!"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

* * *

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many. 

As Katherine Cross opened up the door, she entered into a rather large entrance hall. There was a large double door directly ahead of her, a staircase leading up to higher levels and various passage ways leading away from the chamber. She started down one of the side chambers when what looked like a cross between a wild man and Bigfoot came running up to her. "What are you doing here? Your kind shouldn't be here." he said to her as he grabbed her arm.

"Hagrid! No!" Came from down the hall as Katherine side-stepped the man(?) and with a quick turn of her arm and body threw him down the hallway.

"Are you ok?" A tall, stern looking woman asked her. "I was trying to get to Hagrid before he met you."

"Hagrid?"

"Hagrid." She answered as she pointed to the man(?) that Katherine had tossed down the corridor. "He's the Caretaker and teaches Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh. And you are?" Katherine asked.

"Minerva McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration." Minerva reached out her hand.

"Katherine Cross." She said as she shook the older woman's hand. "I suppose to meet a Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"I know, I was asked to bring you to him. He has some of the Order's members there waiting to meet you." McGonagall said as they continued down the corridor.

"Order? What Order?" Katherine asked, trying to pump information from the older woman.

"The Order of..." McGonagall began but was interrupted by a shadowy, translucent figure that dashed passed them and through a wall.

"What was that?" Katherine asked, trying to see what just sped passed them.

Oh just one of the school's ghosts, Probably doing an important errand for the Bloody Baron." McGonagall replied as they stopped in front of a stone gargoyle. Minerva said "Chocolate Frog" to it and it slid aside to reveal a flight of stairs leading up.

"It's just up these stairs to Albus' office." McGonagall said as she waited for Katherine to climb the stairs.

Just up the stairs was a large office filled with books, strange objects on shelves, a bright orange-red, large bird was on a perch near Dumbledore, and a group of people wearing long robes. A grand fatherly man with a long, silver beard was sitting behind the desk. He stood up and offered his hand in greeting. "Miss Cross, I presume? I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Katherine shook his hand and looked at the group of people that were gathered around him. There was a brooding man with dark, greasy hair and dark eyes to his right, a man with graying brown hair, wearing robes that have seen better days to his left, a rather large black dog was by the man with the old robes, Minerva McGonagall walked next to the brooding man and sitting in the corner was a man who would best be described as one who either took a bad tumble with a weed-wacker or met up with a rather angry wolverine. Either way he was covered with more scars than flesh.

"Charmed." She said dryly in her most sarcastic voice as she sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

The man with the old robes bent down to the black dog and whispered. "She could scare Snape with that tone."

Katherine could have sworn the dog chuckled.

"Let me introduce my staff assembled here." Dumbledore said. "Professor Severus Snape." he pointed to the dark, brooding man who did not attempt to shake her hand. "Professor Moody." The man with the scarred face nodded at her. "Remus Lupin." The man with the old robes extended his hand for her to shake. "Snuffles." The dog came over to her and promptly stuck his nose in her crouch. "Fawkes the Phoenix." he said as the large bird flew from its perch to Katherine's shoulder. "And you have met Professor Minerva McGonagall already." Minerva smiled at her.

"Perhaps you would like a cup of tea?" Dumbledore offered. "Or something else?"

"How about some answers and the truth." Katherine said. "Somebody has gone through lot of trouble, not to mention expense, to put this together. And I would like to know who and for what purpose."

The assembled group looked at the woman amazed. Normally when a Muggle is brought into their world they become disoriented at first, maybe bewildered and bedazzled, but never has one been hostile and questioning.

"I can guarantee that you are not being tested, nor is this an elaborate hoax being played upon you." Dumbledore said to her reassuringly while patting her hand. "Everything here is real."

"Real? Come on now. I have seen better effects at Disneyland! Though you do play your parts well and your ghost hologram was excellent! No shimmering around the edges.

"Hologram?" Lupin asked. "What's a hologram?"

"I can assure you that..." Dumbledore started.

"I know. Everything here is real. Prove it. I've already met your version of Frankenstein's monster. I do believe that I threw him for a loop a couple of floors below here." Katherine said sarcastically.

Dumbledore gave a quizzical look to Minerva. "Hagrid tried to grab her and she tossed him down a corridor." Minerva explained. The others looked incredulously at Katherine.

"Let me guess, you've got a laboratory in the basement where you concoct all sort of weird things." Katherine continued.

"Actually yes. The Potion Classroom is in the Dungeon. The cold is good for the storage of the components." Snape answered as dryly as he could.

Katherine smiled. "I see. And suppose that there are bats in the belfries, dragons and unicorns in the woods surrounding this castle and a werewolf or two running about somewhere. Am I close?"

Lupin raised his hand meekly, "I'm the werewolf."

Katherine did a double take and dryly came back with, "I'll get some silver bullets for my gun."

Dumbledore chuckled. He knew that convincing her would be more difficult than most Muggles. He could see that underneath the sarcastic exterior was a sharp, analytic mind.

"What would it take to convince you that what we are telling you is the truth?" Snape asked her.

"Move the Dodgers back to Brooklyn permanently." Katherine responded.

"Dodgers?" Snape inquired. "What are Dodgers?"

"A baseball team. You know, baseball. Played with a ball and bat. 9 men on each team, the only game in which the defense has control the ball. Played with 4 bases, 3 strikes and you're out. BASEBALL! The American Pastime." Katherine explained as her face lit up.

"Sorry I cannot do that. It would expose the magical world to the Muggles. What else?" Snape retorted.

"How about something simple. An easy one. If what you are telling me is true, that shouldn't be too hard." Katherine said with a straight face. "Turn me into a newt."

A smile slowly spread across Snape's face as he waved a long polished stick at Katherine and said a few Latin words. Instantly Katherine Cross was transformed into a newt. "CHANGE ME BACK!" She demanded.

"I kind of like her this way." Snape said as he lifted her off the chair and examined her in his hands. "She easier to handle and much more entertaining."

Dumbledore smiled at the sight. "She will surprise all of us, Severus. And I do believe that she actually accepts the existence of magic."

"Sometimes I wonder about your insight Albus. But I will change her back." Severus placed her gently back on the chair, waved the polished stick again and uttered a few Latin words. Katherine returned back to normal.

"I think I'll have that drink now." Katherine said quietly. "And could you make it a double?"

**

* * *

Please read and review!**

**Author's Notes**

I am a Baseball fan. It is baseball season. Baseball is the national sport. We do not question this! We accept it as a fact. There will be many references to American things and ideas.

I am originally from Brooklyn, New York. That is the true and only home of the Dodgers (yes I know they are in Los Angeles). So until they return home, I will mourn.

For those of you who don't think a 105 lbs woman can throw a 350 lbs man, guess again. With the right training, and the right leverage you'd be surprised what she could do.

For the record. Silver bullets kill werewolves


	5. But I Got Better

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 5: "...But I Got Better."**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many.

_**A special thanks to those who have review this story so far.**  
_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore just smiled as he reached into a desk drawer and took a bottle and glass out. He opened the bottle and poured a fair amount into the glass. Katherine took the glass offered to her, smelled the drink, then downed it in a few gulps. Her eyes watered and she sputtered, "What the hell was that?" 

"Fire Whiskey." Dumbledore said as he put the bottle back into the drawer. "I thought you could use it after all that you've been through."

"Uh, thanks." she stammered out. She shook her head and changed the subject trying not to think about her time as a newt. "Jonah said that you needed help, and the documents that he gave me didn't give much background information."

"Background information?" Remus asked. "Such as?"

Katherine looked at her notes, "For instance, this guy Voldemort for one. You people do give your kids the strangest names don't you?"

The assembled group looked at her in amazement. "Strange names?" Snape asked annoyed at the remark. "Our names are just the same as Muggle names. Sometimes we do tend to name our children after historical or mythological persons. But they are never strange!"

"Oh? What type of parents name their child Lord Voldemort?" she retorted.

"Actually, Lord Voldemort is the name that he chose for himself when he became the Dark Lord." Dumbledore clarified. "His given name was Tom Riddle."

Just then the office door slammed open and a hard-breathing giant of a man flew up the stairs. "Professor Dumbledore. 'ere's a strange woman in the castle! She's dangerous!"

"Calm down Hagrid. She's here to help us." Dumbledore said trying to calm down the man. Rebeus Hagrid, meet Katherine Cross. Miss Cross, our Groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher Rebeus Hagrid."

Hagrid took her hands into his which promptly swallowed them up. "Pleased, but how did you..."

"Toss you?" Katherine completed. Hagrid nodded. "Trade secret."

"Trade? Exactly what is your trade?" Snape asked demandingly.

"Professor _Snape_, it is Snape?" she asked. Snape nodded. "I am a trained spy. Exactly that! Trained in espionage, languages, psychology, and what you would call Muggle technology. I can and would kill, lie, cheat, steal, or do whatever it is necessary to fulfill my mission." A tone of pride entered her voice. "I am proficient with both ancient and modern weapons, an expert shot with a handgun or rifle, and I am not afraid to use them either."

"I'd bet you that she would be a Slytherin if she was a student." Lupin whispered to Snuffles.

"Miss Cross is the expert that the United States has sent us, Hagrid." Dumbledore notified Hagrid. "She is one of the best agents they have."

"Alastor Moody stretched his legs and rose. "I need to check on that business you were inquiring about Albus. I'll be back later." He exited the office.

"Minerva could you please inform the house elves about Miss Cross and see that her chambers are ready." Dumbledore asked her.

"Should I inform them that she's a Muggle?" McGonagall asked.

"No. I hope that we could keep that a secret from everyone for a while, but make sure that a fire is lit in her chambers by them." Dumbledore responded. Minerva nodded then left.

"Muggle? She's a Muggle?" Hagrid asked incredulously. "Are you sure that she isn't a Squib?"

"No Hagrid. Miss Cross is a Muggle. A very special Muggle." Dumbledore smiled.

Hagrid just scratched his head. "Don't know what's coming to us...Muggles full of trouble, full of trouble." He muttered as he left the office.

"Oh man, do I feel a lot better." Came from what should have been Snuffles the dog. Instead a tall, slender, dark-haired man transformed before Katherine's eyes. A wide smile spread across his face as he extended his hand to her. "Sirius Black at your disposal."

"Who or what are you?" She exclaimed, not knowing whether to shake his hand or slap his face.

"Sirius is an animagi. A wizard who can transform himself into an animal." Dumbledore explained. In Sirius' case, he becomes a black dog."

"So why the deception when I arrived?" Katherine asked. "A test of some sort?"

"Not at all." Dumbledore said. "Sirius is a wanted man. Only a few people know that he is animagi or here."

"Wanted? What did he do?" She asked as she gave him a good look.

"He was imprison for 12 years for a mass murder that he didn't commit. He escaped from Azkaban a few years ago and have been on the run since." Dumbledore clarified. "Plans are being implemented to clear his name, but he is not the reason that you were sent for."

"As you said earlier. Something about a Lord Voldemort." Katherine said. "Or is it Riddle. Does he have any other names?"

"Many people just say 'You Know Who'." Dumbledore said sadly. "But that is just fooling themselves. They should call him by his name."

"You Know Who? Are you kidding me?" Katherine asked. What a dumb thing to do. How would you know who you are talking about?"

"Who else would it be?" Snape asked snaring at her. "People are scared of him, rightly so. And so should you be. He wouldn't hesitate to kill you in an instant."

"Him and half of the world at times." she retorted back at Snape. "So we just call him You Know Who, wink wink, nudge nudge, she said knowingly? What a farce!"

Dumbledore smiled. "And what would you call him?"

"Tom Riddle. That is his given name, isn't it?" Katherine answered.

"Once, not any more. He's changed since he was called that." Dumbledore started. "It all began about 60 some odd years ago when Tom Marvolo Riddle was born in London to..."

* * *

After a couple of hours and a liberal dose of modern Wizarding history, Albus Dumbledore finished his history of Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. Most of the gathered group already knew the story, but Katherine was fascinated with it and took copious notes. 

"So basically Riddle wants to rule the world, destroy all Muggles and those born from Muggles families, and anything or body else that he feels like destroying." Katherine stated. "Did I get it right?"

Dumbledore nodded. "You picked it up exactly. Plus he won't hesitate to use any means necessary to achieve that aim."

"I figured that out already." Katherine answered sarcastically. "Now for the 64 million dollar question. What have you done to prevent this?"

"We have some allies among the other magical races and creature. I have recalled the Order of the Phoenix to active service, and we do have a spy within their midst." Dumbledore responded.

"A spy? How did you get one into his midst?" Katherine asked her interest piqued.

"He came to us. Not us to him." Dumbledore explained. "A matter of conscience many years ago."

"And you can trust him? How do you know that he is not a double agent. Spying for you, while in fact being a spy for Riddle?"

"I trust him completely, Miss Cross. As you should." Dumbledore said with an expressionless face. "Severus has been loyal to me for many years, came to me years ago even though he faced a long sentence in Azkaban, and I would trust him with my life."

Katherine gave Snape another looking over. "Must be an easy thing to infiltrate." she muttered.

Black and Lupin snickered as they saw Snape's anger rise. "I don't care what kind of hot shot spy you think you are?" he bellowed, his patience at an end with her. "But don't ever think that joining the Death Eaters is easy." He rolled up his sleeve to expose a small scull with a snake coming out of the mouth tattoo. "Do you know what that is? It is the mark of a Death Eater! Do you have any idea on what their initiation rites are like, or what they do during their spare time to Muggles like you?"

"Let me see," she answered facing down his anger. "They kill someone, and/or torture them. I guess they must enjoy it for they probably spend their free time doing that. Either alone or in a group. Did I get it right?" Snape just scoffed. "Nothing new that I haven't seen before. The usual gang initiation." She looked directly into his glaring eyes and said. "Things don't change and your Riddle doesn't seem very original. And I have seen better tats on bikers who have been dead for weeks."

Snape sputtered, then mumbled, "I liked you better when you were a newt." He stormed out of the office his robes billowing behind him.

"That went well." Sirius said. "He didn't kill her outright."

"Oh my. And one of things I was hoping you could do was to help Severus. He's consuming himself with guilt and self-loathing." Dumbledore moaned. "It hasn't been easy for him to rejoin the Death Eaters. Voldemort doesn't fully accept him."

"So why does he keep him around?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Sirius retorted. "Why would anyone keep that ugly git around anywhere?"

Dumbledore ignored Sirius' remarks. "Severus is one of the finest potions masters in the world. And Voldemort wants only the best around him." Dumbledore looked at Katherine hard for a moment. "Yes I do think you will do nicely."

"How are you going to explain her appearance here since you've already filled the DADA position?" Remus asked.

"I understand that you have an advance degree in psychology, Katherine." she nodded. "And I've been wanting to hire a psychologist for the school. Someone outside the House system that the students could turn to. Also someone who could help the younger students adjust to school (especially the Muggle borns) and help them decide what classes to take. Dumbledore explained to them. "That would work out just fine. Don't you agree Katherine?"

She nodded in agreement while she muttered. "How come I'm expecting 3 men to appear and start singing Vocational Guidance Councilor?"

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ.


	6. When In Rome

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 6: "When In Rome."**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many.

* * *

Sirius, Remus and Katherine left Dumbledore's office. Sirius insisting that he escort her to her chambers and help her settle in. Katherine walked quietly, keeping her thoughts to herself. Both men tried to engage her in conversation, but finally decided just to give her some sort of guided tour as they went up staircases and down corridors.

"You have to be careful of these stairs at times. They change directions at various times." Sirius explained. "And some of these corridors have trick doors and passageways. It took us a few years to find most of the secrets of the school." Katherine just smiled. "And if you notice, the paintings are all moving and going to visit each other."

Katherine looked at one of the paintings of a group of women in 16th century dresses. "So, I've seen something similar in Disneyland. Nothing really to write home about."

"Disneyland?" Lupin asked. "What is a Disneyland?"

"An amusement park. A place with rides, games, food. This one has cartoon characters walking about." Katherine said. "Fun if you are young. Not so fun for the parents. And damn expensive!"

"Oh. Never been to one. Might be fun." Sirius commented. "What'd you think Remus. Should we go?"

"Just not right now. Maybe another time." Remus just grinned. "I did have a question if you would answer it, Miss Cross."

"What is it?"

"Why did you ask to be turned into a newt. Why not a toad or something else?" Lupin asked.

A broad smile spread across her face, "Well this is England, isn't it?"

"Scotland exactly." Remus corrected.

"Close enough. In England it is newts, elsewhere toads!" Katherine said smiling.

"Where did you get that one?" Sirius asked.

"Monty Python!"

"Monty Who?" The two men chorused. "Who is he?"

Katherine stopped in her tracks and looked at them incredulously. "Are you telling me that you DON'T know who Monty Python is? You must be the only Brits in the world who don't know who they are?"

"They? Monty Python is a they?" Sirius asked.

"Greatest comedy group of all time. Classic British humor with a very wry twist. And you've never seen any of their TV shows or Movies?" she asked.

"TV, Movies, that explains it." Remus said. "We don't have either of those things. They are Muggle inventions." A little while later they stopped in front of a large stone statue of a lady with a water jug. Lupin looked at it and said, "Peppermint." A door suddenly appeared next to it. "I suggest that you change that password as soon as you can. Albus loves to use candy names."

"I'll look into it." She replied as the two men turned to leave.

"I'll contact you later when dinner is ready. Just enter the door. These are your chambers." Remus said. The two men turned down the corridor in an animated conversation.

'This is crazy.' she thought as she entered the room. It was a comfortably large space. There was a large four poster bed along one wall with a blue canopy and bedspread. Opposite the bed was a rather large fireplace that was cold, but with an interesting mantelpiece. She walked over to the bed while tossing her bag into a corner. She rested her hands upon the bed and tested the springs. It was neither too soft or too hard. "Not bad." She commented. A desk was next to a window, she examined each drawer to discover that there was parchment paper in rolls, quill pens and bottles of ink. "Oh great! I've never used these." Along another wall was a dresser, wardrobe and mirror. She opened the wardrobe to discover a couple of robes in blue. She took one out and held it against her in front of the mirror.

"It will look nice on you."

"Who said that?" she asked looking around.

"I did."

She examined the mirror looking for hidden microphones or devices. "I'm hearing things. Mirrors can't talk."

"The hell we can't." the mirror replied.

"Great! And you probably would tell me if something made me look fat." she commented.

"Exactly."

"What sort of crazy world is this?" she asked. Then turning towards the mirror she said, "Don't answer."

On the wall next to the bed was a door. Katherine hesitantly opened the door. Inside was a rather large bathroom. Another door led to the toilet, there was a marble sink with a mirror and medicine cabinet. A shower stall was in a corner with multiple shower heads and a large tub was along a wall with various faucets. Towels hung from racks next the shower stall, tub and basin. She knelt next to the tub and looked for a knob or two. She saw nothing like that. "Just my luck! I'd love a hot bath, but can't figure out how to work this damn thing." She bemoaned while her hands swung around. Unknowingly she swung one of them under one of the faucets and hot water with bubbles started coming out. She felt the water and smiled. "I don't know what I did, but I'm not gonna complain." In a split second she had stripped off her flight suit and was in the tub.

The time seemed to pass quickly as Katherine luxuriated in the tub. Eventually she emerged and wondered how to drain the thing when she noticed the tub draining. "Must have kicked the plug by accident." The towels were soft and velvety. She wrapped one around her body and another around her hair and opened the door to the bedroom.

A small creature was knelt by the fireplace lighting the fire. He turned and bowed, "Dobby at your service."

"What? Who are you?" She demanded.

"House elf, Miss. I came to light the fire in your room."

Katherine reached for the small shovel that was beside the fireplace and used to scoop up the ashes from it, as she did the towel around her dropped to the floor. She swung the shovel and screamed, "GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Dobby popped out of sight for a minute but reappeared next to the fireplace to gather his fire making supplies. Katherine swung again but missed him. He reappeared once more and bowed. This time she took aim and swung. He popped out just as her shovel would have clobbered him over the head.

"This place is crazier than the loony bin." She cried as she plopped on the bed, spread eagle in front of the fireplace.

A head popped out of the fireplace, "Hey are you ready? Dinner's..." He stopped as he gawked at the sight in front of his eyes. "Wow! Hey Remus!" he called back. "You should see this. She's beauti...ow!" The small shovel had hit him right between the eyes.

"Out! Get Out!" Katherine ordered. "How dare you! Get out of there Black, stop gawking!" The head went back into the fire. "Damn men! Think with only one thing!"

* * *

Professor Severus Snape had just left his chambers and was walking along the corridor towards the staff dining . "That damn Muggle bitch!" he ranted. "Oh I know her type! A know-it-all! Knows everything, seen everything, done everything. And the way she just fell over Lupin and Black." He sped up not looking where he was going when he hit a person. "Watch where you are..." he stepped back and looked. 

Sirius Black had a flattened nose. The marks of the small shovel were visible and a trickle of blood ran down his face from his nose.

"What happened to you Black?" Snape asked, while silently laughing inside.

"Tat woman! Tat Cross woman!" Sirius complained. "She hit me wit the shovel an all I wanted to do is tell her dinner is ready."

Severus broke out in laughter. "I take it she wasn't dressed."

"Well, no." Sirius said trying to get away from Severus' laughter and over to the hospital wing.

Severus Snape watched his hated rival shuffle down the hall while laughing at the sight. "You know, she just might do." He said to himself.

* * *

A knock came to the door just after Katherine was putting the final touches to her make-up. Even if the mirror did tell her that she looked great, she didn't really feel herself. After all she'd been through enough for one day. And that Black character ogling her naked body and licking his lips as if she was a bone was the final straw. 'I shouldn't have hit him with the shovel.' she thought guiltily. 'I'll apologize when I see him.' she decided as she opened the door. 

Remus Lupin was standing outside wearing the same shabby robe that he had worn earlier. He let out a slow whistle. "Sirus wasn't lying! You're good looking."

Katherine just muttered to herself and looked around for the small shovel. "Well what do you want?"

"Dinner." he said with a smile.

She reached for the shovel wondering if she would have to brain Lupin to keep him off of her. She swung the shovel to deliver a blow that if it was done to a baseball would hit it out of stadium.

"Hold on!" Remus said as he ducked. "I mean that dinner is ready."

"Oh." she said as she put the shovel down. "After that friend of yours, I didn't know what to expect."

"Sirius can be a little trying at times." Remus said. "But he means well."

"I'm sure." she said dryly as she reached into her bag and pocketed a small handgun.

"You won't need that." Remus said as he escorted her to the dining room.

"Maybe, but I feel naked without it."

The faculty dining room was a rather large room. A couple of large tables were arranged in a U and there were a couple of tables along the walls. On one side was a table with a coffee pot and cups. The usual sugar and creamer were there too. On each table was the usual assortment of condiments and seasonings. A few of the teachers were already seated and waiting for her to arrive. As she entered the room, all heads turned towards her. Remus led her to a seat that would put her between Snape and himself.

"You do nice work." Snape whispered to her as she sat down. She gave him a quizzical look. "Black. I passed him in the hall."

"It wasn't what you think." she replied.

"Pity."

Dumbledore stood and introduced her to the teachers as the new school psychologist. She couldn't remember all the names or classes that each one taught. She remembered a tall, flighty woman that someone told her was Sibyll Trelane or something like that. The Divination teacher. 'Flighty and a fraud probably.' she thought. A short, old man was introduced as Professor Flitwick. "Filius." he insisted that she call him. She thought him charming and smiled that it was fitting that he should teach charms whatever that was. Then there was Professor Sprout the Herbologist, Professor Vector-Arithmancy (something mathematical she was told) and Madam Pomfrey the school nurse who smiled at her as she sat down. Remus explained that many of the teachers were on summer holiday and wouldn't be back until the end of August. She nodded that she understood as she started on the delightful dinner. The one thing she thought is that the food was definitely NOT the standard school cooking.

As the assembled teachers started to ask her questions about her schooling, family, etc... she noticed that Lupin and McGonagall were really answering the questions for her. She resolved to sit down with both of them and work up a profile of her new persona. That way she won't be caught unaware.

Finally the dinner was finished and most of the teachers left the room. She was just left with Lupin, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. She slowly sipped on her coffee while observing the group. McGonagall and Dumbledore were occupied with a long strip of parchment that they were pouring over, Lupin was finishing up a delightful pastry and Snape was reading an journal called "Potions Monthly."

Katherine sat back and observed the Potions Master closely. He wasn't much to look at, definitely no movie star. He had an unnatural pallor to his skin, his hair looked as if it hadn't been washed in years, and he had a tendency to glare at her or anybody else. But her instincts told her that there was more to him than just a brooding man. She would have to think about it and work it out. He finally left the room taking his journal and a cup of coffee with him.

Katherine let out a yawn and leaned over to Lupin. "I think I better find my way back to my room. It's been a hell of a day."

"I'll guide you back. It's not too far." Remus offered as they took their leave of the room.

They walked in silence until they came to the statue of the woman with the water jug. Katherine just stood there wondering what she should do. "Password." Remus reminded her. "Oh yes. Peppermint." and the door appeared. Lupin left her as she walked into the room and the door closed behind her.

Her hand reached towards the wall looking for the light switch. There was none. "Oh Shit! Where the fuck did they put it?" She howled as she fell over something in the room. She decided not to even look. Who knew what crazy thing would be in her room. She reached into her pocket and placed the revolver under her pillow, removed her clothing as she climbed under the covers and fell fast asleep muttering, "There's no place like home. There's no place like home."

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	7. Can London Survive?

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 7: "Can London Survive?"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many.

* * *

Severus Snape laid awake in bed reflecting over the events of the day. What started off as the typically lousy day, ended with it being quite rewarding. He had the 'pleasure' if you could call it that, of meeting that Muggle woman Cross. She wasn't what he expected in a Muggle (not that he had met many Muggles in his life). She was different from the Muggle-born that he had met. There was a certain spark in her. Something different. He just couldn't pinpoint it. Maybe it was the way she wasn't rankled by what she had been through (although the newt was funny). He enjoyed the way she did put Black into his place. He was awfully funny with that broken nose. And after dinner, he knew that she knew that he was following her. A sign of a very cautious person. He liked cautious people. They lived longer. Especially when they had to confront Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He rolled over and fell asleep, chuckling to himself.

* * *

Sirius Black muttered to himself as he sat in front of his fireplace. "Tat woman! What ta hell did I do wrong?" He was miserable, his nose although healed was still sore. He couldn't smell anything and the food on his tray was left uneaten. A sound came from the door and he turned to see Remus Lupin enter the room. "Well?" 

"What exactly did you say to her?"

"What do you mean? You saw. All I did was try to tell her tat dinner was ready. Then she hit me with tat shovel." Sirius' hand reached to his nose. "Ohhhh. It still hurts."

"Serves you right."

"What?" Sirius asked astonishingly. "She attacked me, not me her."

Remus laughed. He understood that his old friend was once a notorious playboy in the Wizarding world. He remembered the conquests that Sirius would brag about, the numerous girlfriends, how he envied him. Now he just seemed pathetic trying to recover lost time. He also knew that Sirius would never be able to return to that old life. "If it make you feel any better, she also took a swing at me with the shovel."

Sirius smiled. "And what did you do? Look at her the wrong way?"

"Actually she I do believe yes." Remus chuckled. Both men looked at each other and laughed until they fell over. "So what are you going to do?"

"Don't know yet, but I'm getting an idea."

* * *

Sirius crept into the bedroom as quietly as he could carrying a heavy tray laden with coffee and rolls. With one hand he gently drew the bed curtains apart, and then bent over and whispered into Katherine's ear, "Good morning sleepy head. Time to rise and shine."

Katherine Cross was in the middle of a strange dream. An ogre (or at least she thought it was an ogre) was bent over her trying to lick her ear. The ogre groped at her, leering and trying to tear at her clothes. He bent down and said, "Now for some fun." Katherine woke with a start.

Sirius didn't know what hit him. First he was standing over Katherine with a lovely tray of coffee and rolls, a second later he was facing a nude lady with a gun pointed right between his eyes. A lump formed in his pants and a stream of scalding coffee went down the front of his shirt.

"Get out!" she screamed at him. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Sirius slowly backed away, "You didn't change the password." he stuttered. "All I thought to do..."

"I know exactly what you want to do." she finished. "**Now Get OUT!**"

Sirius fled to the door, flung it opened and ran out of it.

"Damn Men!" she screamed as she arose from the bed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Sirius shuffled down the hall trying to move his legs as little as possible. He was finally feeling the burning sensation on his chest and the lump in the back of his pants was uncomfortable. "That damn woman! Did it to me again!" he grumbled. Just then he spied the one person he didn't want to see just then as Severus Snape exited his chambers and started down the hall.Snape wasn't really paying much attention as he left his chambers. He wasn't really a morning person and wanted to have at least a cup or two of coffee before he would have to face the day, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Sirius Black trying to walk unseen down the hall. Severus stopped and stared for a moment. "Black, what did you do this time?" 

"Nothing! Just tried to wake her up with a pot of coffee." Sirius complained as he continued shuffling down the hall to the room he and Remus shared.

"Yes, she might do." Severus said to himself as he snickered at Sirius.

* * *

Sirius shuffled into his chambers, drew out a change of clothing from his dresser and went into the bathroom. He stripped quickly and jumped into the shower stall trying to clean himself and cool the burn on his chest some. Remus followed him. "What happened this time?" he demanded. "What did you do?" 

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! But I found myself covered in scalding coffee, and with a gun pointed right between my eyes." he protested.

"I take it that she's not a morning person." Remus commented, trying to conceal a laugh. "By the way, did you ever find out if it was pajamas or nighties?"

"Neither. She sleeps in the nude." Sirius mumbled. He turned towards his friend and pointed at his chest. "Do you think you could?"

Remus smiled, pointed his wand and the burns on Sirius' chest cooled and healed. "I'll see you later, I'm going down to breakfast."

* * *

Remus bumped into Katherine just as she exited her chambers. "Excuse me." he apologized. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Actually yes, but was woken up rather rudely." she replied. "Can you help me?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Quite a few things. For one: How do you change the password?"

Remus looked at her and smiled. "You say to the statue: animo littera then the word or phrase."

"That's it?"

"Yep and don't forget to remember the password."

Katherine turned to the statue and thought a moment. She then very quietly said, "Animno littera Upper Class Twit." The statue turned blue, then red, then back to its normal color.

Remus watched her whisper to the statue, then saw the change of colors. "You did it. Now don't forget the password."

"I won't." She smiled. "Could you tell me where did you people put the light switch in the room?"

"Light switch? What's a light switch?"

"You know, the switch that one uses to turn on the lights so one can see in the dark. I think I fell over a cat last night, or was it the footstool? Who knows, I didn't look to check it out."

Remus laughed. "We don't have switches, we use spells."

"Great! Now what am I suppose to do? Get a flashlight?"

"We'll have to work something out for you I guess." Remus mostly said to himself. "I wonder what Filch uses?"

'Who's Filch?"

"Argus Filch, School Caretaker. You'll probably meet him sometime today. He's been here as long as I can remember. Was the caretaker here when I was a student." Remus remarked. "He's a Squib."

"OK. I'll bite. What's a Squib?"

Remus smiled at her, "A Squib is a person born to a Wizarding Family who has no magical powers what so ever. The reverse of a Wizard or Witch born to a Muggle family. Many families who have a Squib in them hush it up, they are ashamed of them."

"I see." she said as she digested the information. "It can be a little complicated, can't it."

"Not really. Or maybe I'm just used to it." he smiled at her.

"Why the word Muggle. I really don't like the sound of that." she asked. "It sounds nasty, something dirty."

"I never thought of it that way. As a dirty word." Lupin carefully thought about it. "I guess we figure that non-magical people go through life in fog. Especially when it comes to the magic around them."

As the pair entered the dining room, they headed for the same seats as the night before. Katherine noticed that Sirius was missing, but Snuffles was laying near Snape who was trying not to snicker at the dog. Katherine nodded to Snape and turned to get herself a cup or five of coffee. Jet lag, that horrible affliction that strikes most every traveler from different time zones, hasn't hit her yet. And she had trained her body to fight off its effects for at least a week, although she would finally sleep for at least 2 days straight afterwards. The caffeine was needed to keep her awake when it did hit. She returned to her seat and a plate magically appeared before her. It was the typical English breakfast of Eggs, Potatoes, Bacon, Sausages, Ham, and Beans. There was some toast already on the table. She looked at it and turned green. It wasn't her idea of breakfast. Too much food, especially the heavy, greasy kind. She smiled and took a tentative bite while absentmindedly picking up a paper that had been laying nearby. She glanced at the picture, not really paying attention to the picture moving in it, and started searching for the international news.

"Something wrong?" Remus asked her.

"Where's the international news?" she whispered to him. "I see nothing here about the situation in the Middle East, the Revolt in South America, or the American Political scene. Just something about various Ministers in a conference about cauldron thickness and other matters."

Remus grinned, "This is the Daily Prophet." he whispered. "You won't get much Muggle news in it."

"Did you sleep well, Katherine?" Dumbledore asked of her. "Any problems?" Snape snickered, trying to keep the laughter inside of him.

"I slept well, and I did have a few problems that I would like to talk to you and your staff about." she replied. Snuffles cringed.

"After breakfast then, in my office." Dumbledore said as he glanced at both Snape who was trying to control his thrill and laughter and at Snuffles who was cowering now under the table.

* * *

Katherine sat in front of his desk across from Dumbledore with Snape on his right and McGonagall upon his left. Moody and Hagrid weren't present as Dumbledore explained that they were busy with assignments. Remus was seated next to her with a very contrite Snuffles resting his head on Lupin's lap. 

"What is your problem Katherine?" Dumbledore asked while looking at Snuffles.

Katherine had a feeling that Dumbledore knew more about what had transpired between her and Sirius. "It's not what you think, Professor Dumbledore."

"Albus please." he chided her.

"Albus." she repeated. "It's a few things. For one I need to construct a persona for me to work here. A basic personal history of myself (that is if I was a witch), schooling, home life, etc. And I have to commit it to memory in a few days. I can't allow Lupin and McGonagall here keep running interference for me."

"Is that all?" Dumbledore inquired still staring at Snuffles.

"Nope." Katherine continued. "What the hell am I suppose to use at night? I didn't find any switch for the lights? Do I need to get a flashlight or what?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I'll talk to Argus Filch. Inform him about your true nature (as soon as he returns from a well earned vacation) and have him keep you well supplied with candles and lanterns."

"Candles? I'll be blind by the time I leave here." Katherine exclaimed.

"And what would you like to use? Electricity?" Snape asked her sarcastically.

"Why not? It is the 20th Century, not the 9th." She snapped back. "And could you explain why this isn't working." She removed a cell phone from a pocket and placed it on the desk. "It worked before I came here."

"Muggle devices will not work here." Snape snapped back at her.

"OK. I'm game. What do you use instead of the phone?" she dreaded the answer.

"Owls."

Katherine looked at Snape incredulously. "You've got to be kidding! What if there is an emergency? Owls don't travel very fast."

"Then we use the_ floo_ network and our_ Patronus_" Lupin piped in.

"The what?"

"The _floo_ network is a communications and travel apparatus connecting fireplaces in the Wizarding world. Most homes and offices have them." Snape explained carefully to her. "One just needs to have some floo powder, thrown into a fire, then announce the destination and either you could travel to the party or just have your head pop out to speak to the person. A _Patronus_ is a silvery phantom shape, usually in the shape of an animal. The _Patronus _is a very powerful spell and can be used to deliver a message."

"I see. And if there isn't a fireplace or you can't do that spell? What then?" she then asked.

The group was quiet. They never thought of that one. They had assumed that their magic would always be superior to any Muggle device. Dumbledore now saw the usefulness that this Muggle invention could be to their cause. He finally asked, "Is that all?"

"For now, and I want to get started right away. The faster I become accustomed to your world and its workings the faster I can get started on the job."

Dumbledore looked at both McGonagall and Snape then nodded in agreement. "I think that both Severus and Minerva should help you. They both have useful information and knowledge about the Wizarding world in America. Minerva did some post graduate work there, New York I do believe. And Severus did attend several workshops and seminars there."

With that the meeting dissolved and Snape seized her arm and gently pulled her aside as they went to leave the office. "Why didn't you complain about Black?" he demanded of her.

"For what? His little offenses against me? It's not worth it. I will have to work with him, and I'll get my message across to him very accurately." she answered.

"And that is?" he angrily asked of her.

"That I'm not interested!" she answered as she left the office. Snape stared at her smiling and wondering how she would do that.

* * *

It took Katherine a week to memorize her new persona. She was now a graduate of The Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a post graduate degree from The New York Magical Institute. She would be considered a Healer, specializing in illnesses of the mind. Snape and McGonagall used her family's own history, with her being a Muggle born witch. She devoured both Hogwarts: A History. and A Short History of Magic. in a few days, memorizing most of it in the process. 

Snape was impressed with her memory, he knew that there were people who could memorize large amounts of information at a sitting, but never had met one (unless you count Herminone Granger) before. "How do you do that? Memorize all that without any trouble."

"Would you believe that as a child I had a lousy memory?" she said. "I had to work on it for many years, but finally I was able to increase the magnitude of my memory. It has helped me on many assignment. Although it isn't photographic, it is still very useful in assignments."

The rest of the week passed without much incident. There was the uncomfortable episode when Katherine went looking for Remus but couldn't find him. Sirius explained that he was sleeping off his werewolf transformation and would be back soon at the end of the week. And she did finally get some light into her room. Candles, lanterns and even some ancient oil lamps were placed there, along with many boxes of matches. She figured out how to work the bathtub and the shower (a marvel for her). Plus Sirius Black didn't try to apologize to her again. To her the week went well.

Finally she closed her books, put her pen down (there was no way she was gonna use the quills), and walked into Dumbledore's office.

"I've got it!" She announced to him. "I know what we can do to Riddle to defeat him, but you and your people might not go along with it."

"Let me assemble them here, then you can tell all of us together." Dumbledore said while he threw some powder into his fireplace and stuck his head in. "Minerva be a dear and get everyone into my office immediately." He turned back to her, "They should be here shortly. Would you care for a cup of tea while we wait?"

Katherine took the offered cup of tea while one by one the group, minus Hagrid and Moody. As both Snape and McGonagall entered, she smiled at them. Dumbledore put his teacup down, "Katherine has come up with some ideas for us."

Katherine was nervous as she addressed the group. "The trouble with your approach is that you are using the same techniques as Riddle. Only with magic. You have no idea of how advanced technology has progressed, and neither does he. He is used to the technology of the era of the 40's to 70's. We have gotten better since then."

"That isn't our way." Snape snapped. "To use Muggle things..."

"Wouldn't be proper?" she finished for him. He nodded. She smiled. "If your enemy won't use something that would help him out, then you MUST use it against him. For one, I would bug the hell out of him."

"Bug him? What type of bug? Cockroach or Beetle?" McGonagall asked.

"Neither. An electronic listening device. Known in the trade as a bug. We can also place a tracking device on most of the Death Eaters if Professor Snape would lend me his Death Eater clasp for his cloak. We would need people to man listening posts (trucks and old homes could do nicely for this), a place that we could equip with the latest computers and other electronic gadgets. Either here in the castle or nearby. And lastly, we need to get another spy in there. Someone who wouldn't be looked upon with suspicion. Probably a teenager or young adult. Maybe, yes a student. Age 15 or above. I'll need a brief study of all the candidates that would be considered for this type of mission. And about a year to train him or her."

"That's all?" Snape asked her. "Maybe you'd like to go to the moon too."

"Not really, although I was asked to join the astronaut program a while back." she stated. "You have to come into the 20th century. And if I have to do it with you screaming and kicking all the way, I will."

"We could use the Shrieking Shack." Remus suggested. "It would work out beautifully. Nobody goes there." Dumbledore nodded. "And many Order of the Phoenix members could be trained. Plus there is 12 Grimmauld Place."

The group started to talk among themselves. Dumbledore nodded at Katherine, he'd wanted to do this for a while, but didn't have the knowledge of the technology to implement it.

"One more thing." Katherine interrupted. "I need to go to London to gather some 'interesting' things."

"Of course." Dumbledore agreed. "You will need somebody to go with you. Just to get back to Platform 9 3/4." He looked about him. "Remus are you up to London?"

"London? Of course." Remus agreed.

"And Snuffles." Katherine said. "He might come in handy." A smile spread across her face.

"We're going to London Snuffles!" Remus announced to the dog. "Can we survive it?" he laughed.

"But will London survive us." Katherine mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	8. Will London Survive?

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 8: "Will London Survive?"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many.

* * *

"London? Of course." Remus agreed. 

"And Snuffles." Katherine said. "He might come in handy." A smile spread across her face.

"We're going to London Snuffles!" Remus announced to the dog. "Can we survive it?" he laughed.

"Not so fast you two." Katherine said while motioning to them. "This isn't going to be some sort of 'pleasure' trip. It's business."

Sirius just smiled, as he transformed back to his normal shape. "Sure. But can't a fellow have a little fun? After all, the three of us in London. Those nights, sightseeing."

"I don't think you understand. So I'll make this plain enough for you to understand." Katherine said slowly and carefully. "We will be working! This is not a pleasure trip. We will be meeting some dangerous characters. People that I have dealt with before, and would like to deal with again. I have a good reputation with them. So don't fuck it up!"

Remus smiled at her. "We understand. Don't worry. Sirius will stay in his Snuffles form. People won't suspect him to be anything else."

"I expected that. Although finding a place in London that accepts dogs is gonna be hard." Katherine commented. "We'll manage something."

"We can stay at The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. It leads to both Wizard London and Muggle London. They don't mind animals." Lupin suggested.

"They don't mind much." Sirius added.

"Or we can stay at Sirius' house." Lupin added ignoring Sirius.

"And they are just like Hogwarts, right. No phones, no electricity." Katherine said. "That won't do. I need these people I'm contacting to be able to call us."

"About what? Exactly what are we going to do in London? Track down Voldemort and his Death Eaters all by ourselves?" Sirius asked.

"Nope. But I need to pick up items that Riddle would have in his possession. Simple things that we can then place bugs or tracking devices in." Katherine explained. "That's why we need Snape's cloak pin. Each Death Eater has the same pin, and we can turn each one into a tracking device. We will know where each one is, and maybe we can anticipate what they are going to do."

"And you can do that?" Remus said not really believing that Muggle technology was so advanced. "How?"

"By satellite tracking. From a satellite in orbit around the Earth." Katherine said. "I've used these before, and they are so good I can even tell when the SOB is taking a shit!"

"You're joking right?" Remus said.

"Nope." Katherine smiled, knowing that they wouldn't believe her until they saw the device in action.

* * *

The next day the trio left Hogwarts for London. Although a special train is used for students during the school year, there was a train that left Hogsmead three times a week. The locals used it to get around Great Britain when they didn't want to apperate or use the floo network or portkeys. A very handy thing when one had many packages or children. As a passenger on the train told her. There was the Knight Bus, but when one had many children that could become expensive. And they didn't like animals. Katherine just took it all in and stored the information in her memory. Such things might become useful in the future. One never knew. She reflected on the last meeting she had with Snape when he handed her the clasp. 

"You know that there is a couple of spells on this." he told her.

"Can you duplicate them?" she asked.

"Albus can. He already did it to another clasp I have." Snape told her. "But be careful. Not too many jewelers will want to make this especially in a large quantity."

"I know a few who will make anything." she smiled. "I should be back in a few weeks. If I'm gonna be late getting back, I'll send Remus Lupin back with the message."

"Lupin? Why not owl?" Snape asked her.

"Lupin needs his potion before the full moon, right?" Snape nodded. "If we're gonna be that late, I'll send him back." She turned and left.

'Why is it that he upsets me?' she asked herself. She watched Remus and Snuffles as they both took a nap. The train wasn't an express, but a very local one. It seemed that it stopped at every small village and town. How the two of them could sleep she didn't understand. She had never been able to sleep in a moving vehicle. 'At least I've gotten over my car sickness.' she thought as she opened up her briefcase and went over a list of names, their houses, and families. She took out one of her many pens and placed a mark next to a few of them. 'I'll need more info on these. They have possibilities.'

* * *

A few hours later a witch wheeling a small cart came by. "Anything hun?" she asked. 

Katherine shook her head no and the witch went to the next compartment. Remus said, "You should have gotten some food. We won't be in London for a few hours yet."

"I don't think that she would accept my credit cards." Katherine said. "And I have no pounds on me."

Remus smiled. "Actually we don't use Muggle money. We use Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Wizard money."

"I don't have any of those either. And where am I suppose to get them?" Katherine asked.

"Gringotts." Snuffles said.

"Oh. So that's what the key is for? I take it that it will open a safe deposit box there?" Katherine said.

"Actually a vault. You'll see." Remus said. "Gringotts is run by Goblins. They are very secretive, but great at finance."

"They should meet my accountant." Katherine grumbled. "They would get along famously." Snuffles and Remus smiled. "You two seem to know a lot about Severus Snape. Tell me about him." she asked changing the subject.

"The ugly git." Snuffles snorted.

"We go back to when we were in Hogwarts. We were all first years together. Myself, Sirius, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew..." Remus started.

* * *

A few hours later they arrived at King's Cross Road, London. As they were grabbing their luggage, Katherine remarked to Snuffles. "Don't you think that it's about time that you and Snape get over this adolescent behavior?" Snuffles growled as they grabbed a nearby portkey for Diagon Alley. 

They materialized just outside The Leaky Cauldron, in an alley. Remus took out his wand, muttering, " Three up, two across." And the wall opened to reveal another world. Men and women in robes of various colors, children in both Muggle and Wizard clothing, strange beasts on leashes or just running about. Katherine's mouth opened in amazement. "You can catch flies with that." Remus joked.

She smiled back at him. "I got to get used to your world." Remus nodded. "First things first, Which way to the bank?"

"Straight ahead. Just a bit down the road. You won't be able to miss it." Remus said as he led her down the road. There were shops that sold the most amazing things. Cauldrons, robes, Quidditch supplies (that was the one in which most of the children gathered in front of) and an enormous book store. Then she saw this colossal, white building. "That's Gringotts. We'll wait for you inside." Remus explained.

As Katherine went up the stairs, she noticed the engraving on the silver doors:

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed__  
For those who take, but do not earn,__  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.__  
So if you seek beneath our floors__  
A treasure that was never yours,__  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there."_

A couple of goblins opened the doors for her and she entered a large chamber with many goblins working at booths. A couple of witches and wizards were doing business with various of the goblins. No one noticed anything different about her as she made her way to a booth and placed the key she found in her papers on it. The goblin looked at her, she smiled, then motioned for another Goblin to escort her to Vault 809. A small, miner's cart appeared and the Goblin motioned for her to get in it. She was just getting comfortable when the cart took off for the ride of her life. Down various passage ways, up steep elevations, and around sharp curves they rode at breakneck speed. While most passengers would get sick or be afraid, Katherine enjoyed every bit of the ride. The wilder it got, the more she enjoyed it. Finally the cart stopped in front of a door. The Goblin got out and opened the door for her.

Inside was great piles of gold, silver and bronze coins. Also a letter. Katherine opened the letter first, before doing anything else. Inside was a note:

_Dear Miss Cross;_

_I hope that you are well and not too confused about the world I have placed you in. I know that for a Muggle (_'How I hate that word!' Katherine thought_.) our world can be confusing._

_This vault is placed at your (and your agents) disposal. The funds will be replaced as they need to be, but please don't go hog wild with them. I will expect you to send me (via owl post) proper receipts and updates on your progress._

_The gold coins are: Galleons. Worth five pounds sterling (about $7.25). The silver are: Sickles, and the bronze are: Knuts. There are twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon._

_Yours;_

_Jonah Silver  
Secretary of Magic__  
Washington, DC_

Katherine placed the letter in her purse, then grabbed one of the bags that was conveniently placed in the vault. She scooped up handfuls of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. About 2 bags worth. Then looked around to see if there were any other messages or notes. Seeing none, she re-entered the cart for another ride back to the lobby.

Back in the lobby, Katherine changed 20 Galleons to English pounds and left the building. She waved to Remus and Snuffles as she walked down the stairs. "They could sell tickets to that ride. It was great!" She commented.

Remus just stared at her. He hated riding in the carts and got sick every time he did so. "Where to now?"

"Ok. To the Leaky Cauldron for rooms. Then we start shopping." she said as Remus led her back down the Alley and out to the wall. They entered the back way of the Cauldron and sat at a table in the common room.

A bald and toothless man came up to them. "What can I get yer folks?"

"A couple of rooms, Tom." Remus said. "One for the lady, and another for me and my dog."

"No problem. Rooms 8 and 9 are ready. That'll be a Galleon a night or 6 a week for each room. The man called Tom told them.

Katherine paid out 12 Galleons and Tom escorted them to their rooms. Katherine took room 8, a nice sized room with a comfortable bed, dresser, mirror and window facing Diagon Alley. A bathroom was in back of a door. There was another door that connected it to room 9, which was basically a mirror copy of her room.

"If ye need anything just ask." Tom said as he left the room. Katherine just placed her bags on the dresser and laid upon the bed.

Remus opened the connecting door and poked his head in. "Everything ok?" he asked.

"Fine. Now we go shopping." Katherine announced. "That is if the stores haven't closed yet."

"No not yet, Miss Cross." Remus said. "Shopping for what exactly."

"For one, new robes. Yours are ready to fall apart, and I'm sick of the color blue." She declared. "And call me Kate. Miss Cross sounds so formal."

"Only if you call me Remus." Remus said back. "And suppose I like my robes this way."

"Not if I'm going to be seen with you." Kate complained. "Plus I'm on an expense account and can go a little wild now and then. I'll explain it to Silver as a necessary expense. I've done it before."

"Oh?" Remus asked. "When and what did you buy?"

Kate grinned, "A designer gown, jewelry, and a watch."

"And?"

"Well the gown cost $30,000, the jewelry about $1.2 million, and the watch is a Rolex." She explained lifting her arm to expose a watch, Snuffles laying upon the bed motioning them to go. "I got away with it because I gave the company the gown and jewelry. Claimed the watch was damaged. I just liked the watch too much."

The couple returned back to Diagon Alley and Remus escorted her down to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They entered and a small witch wearing mauve robes greeted them. "What can I do for you folks?" she asked.

"I am sick of wearing just blue robes, and my dear companion here definitely needs new robes." Kate stated. "I will need a whole new wardrobe. Everyday and formal robes. A couple of cloaks maybe. In a couple of different colors."

Madam Malkin smiled and motioned for an assistant to help Remus. "I'm sure we can find the perfect robes for you, ma'am. And the perfect colors for you and your companion."

An hour later and many fittings, the couple left the store their arms filled with packages. They made their way to the stationary shop where they picked up writing supplies. "I'm never gonna get use to using a quill." Kate complained as they left the shop with even more packages.

"What do you use instead?" Remus asked.

"A ball-point pen. Maybe a fountain pen, when I want a fancier type of script." Kate explained. "I have an assortment of pens in my purse." She explained as they headed back to the Cauldron. "I'll show them to you when we get back. My hands are..."

"Quite full." Remus finished for her as they both laughed.

* * *

The next day was quite eventful. Remus and Kate went back to Diagon Alley for other items that they thought they could use. They returned to their rooms with a variety of unusual and common daily objects. The prize of the collection was a silver and jewel-studded chalice. Kate thought that this would be something that Riddle would use or own. She told Remus that a listening device could easily be placed on it. Remus remarked that the design was an interesting one, the snakes encircling it might be a little too obvious. Kate just laughed. "For what I've learned of him, he would just flip out to have it. He isn't very bright about the gifts that his followers bring him." 

"Who told you that? Snape?" Snuffles growled at her.

"Exactly. And he is the expert in this matter." Kate snapped back at him. Although Sirius hadn't tried to enter her room, he didn't stop trying to entice her either. Kate was getting a little tired of his antics, but did nothing to stop them.

"Tomorrow we go into London proper." Kate announced. "You do have Muggle clothing?"

Remus opened his bag to show her an old pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. "Will this do?"

"For now. Looks like I'm gonna have to get you some more clothing." Kate declared just shaking her head.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Found in _Harry Potter and the Philospher's Stone_

**_A very big thanks to those who have reviewed this story so far._**

**Please read and review!**


	9. Have Credit Card, Will Spend

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 9: "Have Credit Card, Will Spend. "**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy.

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many.

* * *

Muggle London was a reassuring sight to Katherine Cross. The sights, the smells, the sounds were all comforting to her, especially after a time away from it. As she stepped into the street outside of The Leaky Cauldron, she knew she was back in her own environment. This was her world, and 'here' she was the expert. She knew exactly how to get what she wanted done. Just as her old confidence in her senses was returning, she looked back towards The Leaky Cauldron. It was gone. She only saw 2 bookstores, side by side. "What the fuck?" She exclaimed. "Where did it go?" 

"Where did what go? The Cauldron?" Remus asked. "It's still there, just shielded from Muggle eyes. That's why I'm with you. I can see it, when you can't."

"I forgot. I was so caught up with being in the normal world, that I had forgotten the spells your kind places on things." Kate recalled as she started down Charing Cross Road. "Remind me to go into those book stores before we return to the Cauldron. There are a few books I need to get."

"Such as?" Remus inquired while wondering what books would she need at Hogwarts.

"A few texts on Psychology, books on teen-agers, and a couple of books on electronics for one." Kate rationalized. "I plan on sending the latter to Mr. Weasley."

"Arthur Weasley? When did you meet him?" Remus asked as he took her arm.

"He met me at the airport the day I arrived. He was **_so_** interested in my pen, and asked me about a hundred questions on..."

"Let me guess, electricity." Remus answered for her. They both had a good laugh as they walked down the street.

People didn't really notice them as they journeyed down Charing Cross Road. They looked and acted as a couple of friends out walking their dog (who by the way wasn't on a leash). After a few blocks they stopped in front of a pet store, Remus opened the door and they went in.

It was your usual pet supply store. There were leashes and collars, dog toys and treats. There was a corner where a dog groomer was working and a couple of aisles dedicated to cats, fish and birds. There were a number of cages of all sizes and even a group of white mice. A couple of aquariums were filled with snakes and lizards. Kate ignored all of the toys and food and headed straight for the collars and leashes. She selected a chain choke collar and a chain leash with a leather strap. It wasn't a heavy chain, but it wasn't light either. She knew that it would put Black in his place concerning her. And if that didn't do it, she knew just what might. She headed over to the cashier and placed the collar and leash down on it. "That'll be 8 pounds, 10." The cashier announced.

Kate handed her a 10 pound note. "How does one make an appointment with the dog groomer?"

The cashier looked at Snuffles. "She's busy today."

"Not for today. _He's_ too busy." Kate absentmindedly said. "Sometime next week I believe."

"She's busy then too." The cashier informed her as she handed her the change and receipt.

Kate pocketed both in her purse then bent down towards Snuffles. "I hate to do this Snuffles, but London has leash laws." She said as she slipped the collar around his neck. She then attached the leash to the collar and turned to walk out. Snuffles just sat down, being stubborn and headstrong about wearing a collar and leash. Suddenly Kate jerked the chain. The collar closed around Snuffles neck, nearly choking him. "Bad dog! Bad Snuffles!" She barked. "Now come Snuffles." Snuffles just sat there choking. Kate jerked the chain once more and Snuffles leapt to his feet and started out the door with her. The choking stopped. She bent down to examine his neck. "You will learn the collar, or else." She said with an icy voice.

Snuffles growled something that sounded a lot like, "Bitch!"

Kate just smiled at Remus, "One must be firm with a dog. Let them know that you are the master. Otherwise they will walk all over you." The trio continued down the street.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Remus asked her a short time later as he noticing her checking the stores.

"An Internet cafe."

"A what?" Remus asked. "What type of drink is an Internet?"

Kate laughed, "The Internet is a computer thing. They now have coffee shops in which you can rent computer time while having a cup of coffee. I need to download some information and make reservations for us. I can do that on-line faster than by phone."

"And this Internet thingy is capable of understanding your words?" Remus uttered. "How?"

"The computer can understand the words I type. All I need is access to the net."

"I don't understand. What is a net? Are we going fishing?"

"Remus, I can't fully explain the Internet or Net as it is called now. I'll buy you a book on it and you can read all about it. You'd better get used to it. I have a feeling that you and other wizards and witches will be using it after I'm through." Kate said, as they turned into the cafe she had been looking for.

* * *

A few hours and many cups of cappuccino later, Kate rose up from the computer she had been sitting at. Remus sat opposite her, asking question after question, trying her patience as she tried to work at the computer and answer him. "You are almost as bad as Arthur Weasley!" She remarked on more than one occasion. On the other hand Snuffles curled up under her feet looking very disconsolate. Every once and a while someone would come up to her and ask to pet her sad dog. Snuffles was a very good dog. He received numerous cakes and cookies, someone gave him a bowl of coffee and a little boy even gave him a lick of his ice cream cone. If Snuffles was a normal dog, he either would be very sick or very happy or both. 

"Finished!" Kate announced. "I've gotten us a room in a small hotel in London. It won't be ready for us for a few days, which fit in very nicely with our schedule. Now to get some other things done so we can easily move about London."

"Such as?" Remus asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Some decent clothing for you for one." Kate announced. "I understand why you guys like to dress like that, but what you are wearing?"

"What's wrong with it?" Remus asked looking down at his clothes. "It's clean."

"At least it's that." Kate commented as she ushered him into a men's clothes store.

"We don't allow dogs in here Ma'am." A salesman told her.

Kate went outside and wrapped the leash around a pole, then took the clasp and fastened it to the leash and collar. "Just wait here, we won't be too long." She went back into the store.

After a brief chat with the salesman she motioned Remus to join them. "Don't worry he won't hurt you, and this is on my expense account." she reassured him. Remus smiled at her as the salesman took him into a fitting room and proceeded to outfit him. Remus had a look of absolute horror upon his face as he entered the room.

A short time later Kate entered the room with her arms full of all sorts of clothing, "I thought these might look good on you." Remus blushed for he was only clad in his underwear. Kate ignored the blush and made a mental note to also purchase him some new ones. "Do you prefer boxers or briefs?" She inquired nonchalantly. Remus muttered, "Whatever." as he hastily reached for a pair of pants.

Kate smiled to herself as she retreated from the fitting room. Remus was a very handsome man. Although he didn't look it, he was well-built and quite good-looking. She wondered why he didn't dress to exhibit the fine body he had. 'I wonder if being a werewolf has anything to do with it?' she thought as she gathered even more clothing. She brought them into the fitting room. "I'll be outside with Snuffles for a while. After you try all of these on, get me and I'll pay." Remus nodded while trying to manage a tie. The salesman grinned at her as she left. "What do I have to do to get a good-looking woman to buy me a new wardrobe?"

After the men's store, they headed towards the Cauldron. Along the way Kate stopped at a drugstore and purchased a few items. Since Remus was outside with Snuffles, he didn't notice what they were. As they neared the Cauldron, Kate entered one of the bookstores. She emerged with a large bag of books and they finally entered the Cauldron and plopped down at one of the tables. After a large lunch, they returned up to their rooms to stow their packages away.

Kate knocked on the door that connected both of the rooms. Remus opened it and Kate walked in carrying a book and a camera. She tossed the book at Remus, "This is for you." He glanced at the cover "The Internet for Dummies" was the title. "And you." she pointed at Snuffles who quickly changed shape. "That's better." She showed him a camera. "Get out of those robes and into a shirt." she ordered him.

"Why?" Sirius demanded. "After that torture device you call a collar? I should wring your neck!"

"Why? Because I'm gonna take your picture you idiot! And I don't want you in robes!" she decreed.

"What for?" Sirius said as he removed his robes. Unfortunately he was quite nude underneath.

"Never you mind." She said as she looked at him. For a man on the run he was in pretty good shape. A little on the thin side, but nothing that a couple or twenty good meals couldn't fix up. "Remus lend him a pair of underwear and a shirt would you?"

"What? No nude pictures?" Sirius blurted out. "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive." she answered dryly. "No nudes. And shave will you. I want this to look presentable."

Now she did have Sirius worried. "I want to know exactly what you are gonna do with these pictures!" he demanded of her, grabbing her arm at the same time.

With lightening speed Kate had twirled around pinning Sirius down on the ground with his own arm, which felt like it was about to break in two. "If you must know, I'm gonna contact someone I know and get you a new identity and identification. There will be times that you can't be a dog. So with a new identity you can travel in Muggle London in human form." She released his arm.

"Oh." Sirius nursed his hurt arm as she made him pose and took a few waist up shots. "Remind me to get him some new clothing too." she asked Remus, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next day Kate left The Leaky Cauldron alone. She said that she would be back before five that evening, so someone (Remus that is) would have to meet her outside. Remus watched her leave the Cauldron, turn right onto the street and hail a taxi. He returned back to the room he shared with Snuffles/Sirius. Kate left a note asking if Remus would owl post a letter to Washington DC for her. Remus poked a sleeping Snuffles trying to awaken the sleeping dog. 

"What?"

"I'm going to Diagon Alley, want to join me?" Remus asked.

"What for?" Snuffles looked around. "Where's her Highness?"

"Kate went into London. We'll meet her back here at 5. She wants me to owl post a letter for her. And I want to get some things there." Remus remarked.

"Ah! Freedom for a little while!" Snuffles whooped. "When the cat's away we mice will play." Remus smiled at the dog jumping for joy. "That woman takes things too seriously!"

"And you never take anything seriously?" Remus asked back. "She is just trying to show us that she's a professional. Plus the Muggle world is her world and not ours. In it, she's the expert."

"Why are you taking her side?" Snuffles asked. "After that torture device called a collar and leash that she demanded I wear..."

"I thought you looked very handsome in it myself." Remus laughed. "She does know how to keep you in your place."

"And that is?" Snuffles growled.

"At her feet, obedient to her will." Remus laughed while heading out the door.

* * *

At 5 that evening Remus and Snuffles waited outside the Cauldron for Kate. She was late and the two men were getting worried. They waited over an hour for her to show up, wondering what they were going to tell Dumbledore when they meet him again. They were about to enter the Cauldron when they saw her walking down the street towards them. At least they thought it was her. She was dressed in a red business suit, high heel shoes and carrying so many packages, that she looked like a walking bundle of goods. 

"What did you buy?" Remus asked as he took most of the bags and bundles from her.

"Clothes, books, necessaries." she absentmindedly answered. Remus very cautiously held the door to the cauldron open as she entered. The main room was busy as usual but she motioned the duo to follow her back upstairs. "Did you post that letter for me?"

"Of course. Plus did some shopping ourselves too." Remus smiled as he entered his room with Snuffles following along.

Kate smiled at the men, "Do you think you could change?"

Snuffles changed into Sirius stretching his body as he did so. "That feels better. I think I was starting to get fleas."

"There are shampoos for that." she dryly remarked as she tossed him a couple of packages.

Sirius opened them to find pants, a shirt, underwear, socks and a pair of shoes. He placed the shirt up against his chest. "You know that this not my style or color."

"Remus can you change his hair color?" Kate said ignoring Sirius.

"Sure, to what?"

Kate held out a British passport opened to a picture. "Blond. Make it look like this. Can you do eye color too?"

Remus waved his wand and Sirius' black hair became blond. His brown eyes became blue, and he looked a lot different than he did before. "All done!" Remus said as he gave Sirius a good look. "Not bad. You can't really notice him unless you look very carefully."

"Take a quick shower, then dress. We're going out on the town tonight." Kate ordered as she gathered up her packages and headed towards the connecting room. "Oh and Sirius, do be a dear and shave."

"That woman!" Sirius shouted. "What gives her the right to order me about?"

Remus laughed as he headed towards the shower. "I thought you wanted a night out on the town? Changing your mind?"

* * *

Later Kate knocked on their door and tentatively opened it. "Are you guys decent?" 

"Nope, but we are dressed." Sirius replied, grinning and looking like a new man.

Kate gathered the collar and leash, "Just in case." She explained, handed Sirius a pair of dark sunglasses. "You should get used to wearing these." He placed them on. Then Kate handed him the passport. "Your new name is Stephen Goodwin. Inside you will find a driver's license, credit cards (don't go hog wild with them, they are stolen), and some pictures of family. Place the cards and license in the wallet I got you, the passport can go inside your jacket pocket, and let's go."

"How did..."

"A friend of mine in intelligence." Kate explained as they left the room. The trio headed down the stairs, out the door into the Muggle world.

Once outside Kate led them down the street to the Tube station. The station wasn't very crowded so Kate started to explain who Stephen Goodwin was. "You are a graduate of Smeltings and Cambridge. You recently help start a an Internet company. Are you listening?"

"Yeah." Sirius said not really doing so.

"Listen Black this is not a game!" she hissed into his ear. "I went through a lot of trouble getting you this identity. It cost me a lot. So pay attention. This is not a game!"

"Ok. Don't be so bitchy. Are you on the rag or something?" Sirius whispered back.

Before she could answer, a train pulled in. "Our train. Tonight we are going to have some decent food. Not that your English food isn't good, but I just can't stomach some of it."

"So what are we eating tonight?" Sirius asked. "Pizza?"

"You'll see." Kate said with a sneaky smile.

Kate studied her map of London while the two men were having an animated conversation about Gryffindor's chance to win both the House Cup and their Quidditch teams chances. Kate examined the two men fully. They both were of the same age, but as prison hadn't really aged Sirius, Remus looked older than his age. She surmised that it had to be something to do with his transformations every month. She looked up at the car pulling into a station, rose and headed for the door. "Are you gentlemen coming, or are you gonna ride the train all night?"

As they departed the train they followed Kate down a few streets and into a Sushi bar. "Now this is what I call decent food." she announced.

"What is Sushi?" Remus whispered to Sirius who just shrugged.

The restaurant was crowded and it took a while for the trio to be seated. "I figure that after here we can go to a couple of clubs I know of." Kate announced as they finally were seated.

"Psst, Remus. All they have on the menu is fish." Sirius said. Then turned to Kate. "What exactly is Sushi?"

"Raw fish."

"Raw fish?" The two men chorused. "Why would anyone ever eat raw fish?"

"Just try it. It's quite good. I'll order for us." She said as she turned to the waiter. The order sounded so alien to the men. "I ordered us a sort of sampler of Sushi and Sashimi. A variety of fish and shellfish. Plus some vegetables and of course rice. Also a bottle of their best sake."

"Sake?" Remus asked. He was afraid to really know. "A type of drink?"

"Exactly." Kate said as the first course of Raw Sea Urchin arrived. "Rice wine."

Sirius looked positively green as he watched her delicately take a piece of the Sea Urchin into her mouth with the chopsticks. "How can you eat that?"

Kate picked up a piece with the chopsticks and offered it to Sirius. "Here just try it. This is fantastic!" Sirus turned a bright green and ran out of the restaurant. "What's wrong?"

"He can't stand fish." Remus said as he attempted to eat with chopsticks. "How do you use these things?"

"Here." She showed him how. "I didn't know, just assumed that he wouldn't mind trying it. I'll order some duck for him and maybe a bit of chicken. That way he can eat too." She motioned for the waiter to come back as Remus went outside to get Sirius back.

"I'm not gonna eat fish." Sirius declared. "How can you?"

"It is quite good." Remus said trying very hard to use the chopsticks. "I thought you liked shrimp." He offered him a piece of shrimp.

"Well, shrimp yes. Fish no." Sirius said as he took the shrimp. "Not bad. Are you sure this is safe."

"Very safe." Kate motioned with her chopsticks for him to try the duck. "I know the head chef here. The duck is his specialty."

Sirius lifted the chopsticks out of the package they were in and went to stab the duck. No matter what he did he couldn't get it to stay on the wood. "How come you both get two sticks and I'm stuck with one big one?"

Kate reached over and pulled the sticks apart. Then she gave him a quick lesson on how to use them. She then had the time of her life watching the two men trying to use chopsticks for the first time. Remus had started to pick it up, but Sirius couldn't get the sticks to do what he wanted them to. Finally Kate reached to the seat next to her and got a fork which she handed to Sirius. "You know you can use a fork."

Sirius just looked at her. "Why didn't you give this to me in the first place?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Do you know that you are very cute when you are frustrated?" The sake that Remus had been drinking came out of his mouth and nose.

"So where to next?" Remus finally asked after trying to clean up the mess he had made.

"Like I said, a club or two that I know of. Some drinking and dancing then back home." Kate said as she paid the bill, pocketing the receipt. The trio left the restaurant and headed down the street to a little of the celebrated London nightlife.

* * *

**Please read and review**

Tube Underground railroad, subway.

Further adventures in London await the trio, with some laughs along the way.


	10. Is London Burning?

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 10: "Is London Burning?"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many.

* * *

There is nothing unusual for a man, a woman, and a dog to check into a hotel. Even if the dog was acting a bit strange, even if the man was in reality a werewolf, even if the woman was one of America's top agents. There is nothing unusual. Thus Kate Cross, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black (in disguise as a big black dog) checked into The Imperial Hotel. 

The Imperial Hotel, located in the West End, is a small, family run hotel. Catering to those people who are on a very tight budget, they normally get a variety of visitors. These run the gambit from the business traveler to newlyweds. With this knowledge, Kate hoped that the trio would just blend in. The room that they were shown to was very lovely. A pair of twin beds, a night stand between them with a lamp and phone on the top, a dresser, desk, and a small table with two chairs next to the window. A bathroom was adjourning the room with a toilet, sink and shower stall. There was a small, American style closet and upon the dresser was a television. The furnishings were typical English Middle Class, just a bit of typical hotel fixtures like the painting and mirror. All in all, it was a nice room. Comfortable and clean.

"It's not a bad room." Kate commented after the desk clerk had left. "Clean, well lit, it even has two beds."

"I can see one problem." Sirius said as he changed form.

"That is?"

"Where am I to sleep?" he asked with a large grin on his face.

Kate regarded him, walked up to him and started poking him in the chest. "Let's get one thing clear Black. I'm only gonna say this once. I don't date or sleep with anyone who I work with on a mission! Never! And I'm not gonna change that one rule I have. So just get it out of your mind. Right here now." She pointed to one of the beds. "I'm sure that you and Remus can share a bed together."

Remus chuckled. Sirius just looked at her. "Have you ever shared a bed with him? I have. He is impossible to sleep with!"

"Just deal with it!" she said as she started to gather some things together. "I'm going out for a while, want to join me?"

"Sure where to?" Remus answered, remembering to put his wallet into his jacket.

"I'm gonna see if a friend of mine made those clasps. Then give them to another friend to have the tracking device placed in them." Kate explained. "I'll take the stuff in the briefcase with us, so the bugs can be placed in them also."

"How long is this gonna take?" Sirius asked while glancing at the TV program schedule. "Some of these shows look interesting?"

"A while. And you're coming too." Kate ordered. "There is no way that I'm gonna allow you to become a couch potato."

"A couch what?" Sirius said as he changed into Snuffles.

"A couch potato, someone who watches TV all the time, never exercises, eats only snack foods." Kate clarified as she slipped the choke collar and leash around Snuffles neck. "I want you to stay in dog shape."

"Why?" Snuffles asked her.

"For one, we did walk in with a dog. It would look very odd if two men walked out instead of a man and a dog. Plus I want you to meet these people in dog form. Too many humans with me will raise suspicion." Kate said as she straightened up, The trio headed out the door, down a flight of stairs and out into London.

Once they were outside, they walked around London as a couple of tourists would. They resembled a couple of entrepreneurs, taking in the sights and sounds of London before settling down to business. The only thing that ruined the look was the black dog. But even that could be explained away. After a while they entered what looked like a small, run down jewelry store. Kate headed straight for the back to talk with what looked like the owner. "Is my order ready?" she asked a small, balding man.

The man smiled and handed her a box. "I think these will do. They are quite like the original and very few people could tell them apart." he told her.

Kate examined each one, looking over them with a jeweler's glass and handed the man her credit card. "You know that you do nice work, Aaron. You are a true artist."

The man beamed as he handed her back the card and a receipt. "You are a woman who really understands the beauty of my work. If I can be of any service..."

Kate smiled as she left the store, she had placed the box of clasps in her briefcase and the trio headed down the street. "He's not what he seems." she said.

"Oh?" Remus remarked. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's _Mossad_, Israeli Intelligence." she explained. "Now I suppose we will have some agents of theirs following us for a while. They normally do when he does a job for me."

"Then why do you use him?" Remus asked.

"Because he's one of the best in the business. That's why." Kate said as the trio entered what looked like a run-down computer repair shop. There were a couple of men in their 30's waiting upon a few customers. There were a few customers shopping so she waited until they had been served and left.

Finally she was able to get to the counter and place the briefcase upon it. One of the men locked the door behind Remus and Snuffles and went next to his partner behind the counter. "What can we do for you, Kate?" The first man asked her.

Kate motioned for Remus to come next to her, then she opened the briefcase. "I need a bit of your expertise. Some of these items will be a challenge and they need to be done fast."

"Who's the man?" The younger man asked wearily.

"Name's**_Werewolf_**, British Intelligence." Kate said.

Remus smiled at the man. "The dog's Snuffles." Snuffles went behind the counter and glanced at the area there.

As she placed each item on the counter she explained what she wanted them to add to it. Either a tracking, or an audio unit, or an audio/video unit. For the box of clasps, she wanted them to add a tracking device that was specifically programmed for each one.

"Is that it?" The first man asked.

"I'll also need an assortment of the tracking apparatus, video and audio equipment, and a good selection of both laptop and desktop computers. And I will want them yesterday."

"Are we going back in time?" Remus whispered into her ear. "I don't think..."

"I'll explain later." She whispered back.

"Yesterday?" The first man laughed. "I can get back to you on this no later than Monday next."

"Friday." she ordered.

"Sunday." The first man said. "I'm sorry about that, but it is the earliest."

Kate handed him a card. "This is where I'll be. Call if there is any problem." With that the other man ran to the door, unlocked it, and the trio walked out.

"Was there any reason that you introduced me as _Werewolf_?" Remus asked her as they walked down the street.

"You are a werewolf, right?" she answered as she looked around her.

"Well yes."

"They won't know the truth and it is a good code name." Kate said as she grabbed him into an alley. A couple of large men walked passed them, then doubled back. "Get ready for trouble. We're being followed." Kate reached down and removed Snuffles' leash.

The men were the usual beefy gangster-type. All brawn and no brains. They entered the small alley and were confronted by a woman, a large, angry black dog, and a man holding a small stick in his hand. "Just look at this Charley. Two pidgins and their dog." One of the men said to the other. "Just hand over the wallets and the bag lady, nobody will get 'urt."

Remus just stood back as he watched Kate Cross swing the chain leash of Snuffles. The chain was a blur as she brought it down on the hand of one man while spinning around and kicking the other man. The first man was shaking his hurt hand and looking around for something he must have dropped when Kate spun around again and kicked him in the head. Down he went. The second one started to run but was stopped by Remus and a Jelly-Legs spell. Down he went. Kate looked at Remus, "That was fun." She bent down to Snuffles and reattached his leash. "Some security dog. All you did was sit there and lick yourself."

Snuffles whispered, "And spoil your fun?"

Kate ignored him as she rifled through their clothes. "Just what I suspected. A couple of muggers. For a moment I thought maybe they would be a couple of your people."

"What do you mean your people." Remus asked. "I am not a Death Eater."

"Point taken. Now what shall we do with them?" Kate said.

Remus raised his wand, said a few words in Latin and started to walk out of the alley. "I used a memory charm on them. They won't remember a thing. The spell that I did on the one man will wear off in a few hours."

"Those spells can come in handy if you ever wanted to rob a bank." Kate smiled as they started back to their hotel.

* * *

Kate Cross isn't a heavy sleeper. Actually the opposite is true. She is a very light sleeper. But the events of the day before, coupled with the accumulated jet lag, made her nearly pass out just as her head hit the pillow. If she hadn't been so dead tired she would have felt the movement of the covers and the body joining the bed next to her. As she started to waken she felt the arm around her and reached under her pillow for her gun. It wasn't there. "Shit!" she exclaimed as she bolted out of bed. "What the fuck is your problem!" 

Sirius just smiled at her as he stretched and yawned. "Wasn't it good for you last night? I enjoyed myself."

"What part of me not sleeping with you did you not understand? The sleeping or the not?"

"I don't take no very well. Actually not at all. So get used to it." He said as he pulled the covers back to reveal his body. "And since we're gonna spend a lot of time together..."

"Don't even go there." She asserted while she gathered up some clothing and headed for the bathroom.

Sirius grinned as he watched her go into the bathroom. Nothing happened between them, but he gave her the impression that something did. "Sooner or later she's gonna beg me to sleep with her. I just have to wear her down." He said to a sleepy Remus.

"I don't know, Sirius. I watched her in action yesterday. She's not like other women. She'll find a way to get even with you." Remus rose from his bed and reached for his wand. "It's not like she's without resources."

Kate returned from her quick shower fully dressed. "My gun?"

Sirus just looked at the ceiling and whistled.

"I'm not joking Black. Where is my gun?" she ordered. "Listen if I have to tear this room apart looking for it, I'll start with your head." Her voice was as cold and exacting as Snape's could be.

Sirius shrugged reached into the night stand drawer and pulled out her gun. "Say please." he said pointing it at her.

Kate reached out, grabbed his hand and bent it all the way back behind him with one hand while taking the gun out of the hand with the other. She let go of him and started to check her clip. "The bullets."

Sirus nursed his injured, but not broken arm and pointed to a drawer in the desk. She loaded the gun fast, then placed it in her holster. "I'll meet you and Snuffles downstairs." And she left the room.

"Beg you to sleep with her?" Remus laughed. "If she doesn't kill you first." he headed into the shower. Sirius just glared at him.

* * *

Remus and Snuffles entered the dining room to join Kate in a traditional English breakfast. She was sipping coffee and reading the paper, but knew everything that was happening in the room. She had the unnerving habit of sitting with her back to a wall and insisted on a table next to a wall. She looked up at Remus as he sat down opposite her. "Did you sleep well?" 

"I did until you and Sirius started in this morning." he replied as he raised his teacup to his lips. "What's the topic for today. More spy gadgets?"

"Nope just some Muggle ones, and a special treat for Snuffles." Kate said with a malicious grin on her face. "So eat up. We've got some places to go to."

"She's up to something." Remus whispered to Snuffles as he gave him a sausage. "And I don't think you'll like it."

* * *

The first part of the morning passed rather pleasantly. Kate led the duo into a few stationary supply shops picking up various articles of stationary supplies that she had previously ordered. Then into a cellular phone shop where she ordered what she called company phones. About 30 of them to be exact. Then a light lunch of sandwiches that she picked up somewhere and eaten outside. Finally they stopped at a specialty pet store. Remus held open the door as she and Snuffles walked in. 

"Can I help you?" A young woman behind a counter asked her.

"I have an appointment for my dog Snuffles. I want him to have the works." Kate said.

"Miss Cross?" The young woman asked after she looked at her appointment book. Kate nodded. "It will be a few minutes."

"That's fine." Kate said then bent down to pet Snuffles. "This is really for your own good." she whispered.

"Is he fixed?" The girl asked.

"No. What exactly do they do? Is it like men and they only snip the tubes, or is it other?" Kate asked innocently.

"Oh no. The Doctor removes the testicles. Nothing would be left." The woman explained. "They really don't notice that they are gone." A woman walked out of a back room and nodded to the woman behind the counter. "They are ready for Snuffles now."

Kate handed Snuffles leash to the woman who dragged him into the back room. "This should cure him of his problem."

Remus stared at her as if she really was a monster. "You're not going to..." he couldn't finish with the words.

"No. He's just getting a bath and grooming. But he doesn't know that." Kate grinned.

A short while later a prolonged, sorrowful howl came from the back room that sent Remus and Kate rushing in. Snuffles was sprawled upon a cleansing table covered with lather and passed out. "All I did was reach under him to wash him." A woman said. Kate and Remus howled with laughter.

"Don't worry." Kate assured her. "He'll come around soon. He hates baths."

"I can see that. We had to drag him in here."

The duo left the room holding on to each other in laughter. "If this doesn't explain that I don't want him," Kate whispered to Remus. "I'll just have to have him fixed. And that will."

"Do you know that you have one mean streak!" Remus howled and wondered if Sirius would get the message.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

A special thanks to _Lady Margot, Emily, Cissy, DreamRiderau, Ophiite68 _for their reviews.

**Please read and review**


	11. A Funny Thing Happened

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 11: "A Funny Thing Happened..."**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many.

* * *

As a dog Sirius Black was a lovable one, but when he emerged from the back room he was anything but lovable. He was pissed. But he looked adorable. The groomer cleaned his coat, sprayed him with a lavender dog perfume, and tied a gold ribbon and bow around his neck. Remus had to stifle a chortle when he looked at Snuffles. Kate smiled, paid the woman behind the counter, gave a generous tip to the dog groomer, then bent down to attach the leash. "Let this be a lesson to you." Kate whispered into his ear. "We Muggles can get quite creative in dealing with unruly dogs." The trio then left the store. 

They headed down the street and Kate led them into an alleyway. She removed the leash and collar and Snuffles became Sirius. "You think that was funny?"

"Actually yes!" Kate laughed. "And if you ever try a stunt like you did this morning with me, I'll see to it that you will be missing two small parts of your body. Even if I have to do it myself." She placed the collar and leash into her purse. "How about a bite to eat?" She said changing the subject.

Sirius grumbled but Remus perked up. "I know just the place."

* * *

After a wonderful meal and a few drinks Sirius was feeling a lot better. His old mood had returned and he had almost forgot about the episode that happened earlier in the day. Remus had become moody, but Sirius knew that was because the moon was going from a new moon to a half moon. Soon Remus would have to return to Hogwarts to receive his potion from Snape. "How much more do we have to do?" Remus asked. 

"Not much. Just pick up the items ordered, then transport them to Hogwarts, and take a look at this house of Sirius'." Kate answered.

"Are we taking the train?" Remus wondered. "With all the stuff we're getting, that might be the best way."

"No. I'll get a truck. It'll be easier that way."

"I hate to tell you this, but Sirius and I can't drive." Remus said pointing to Sirius who was trying to pick-up a lovely blond at the bar. "He's back to his old self. I don't think your trick worked that well."

Kate regarded Sirius, "Just as long as he stays away from me, I'll be fine."

Remus laughed, "He can come on a bit strong."

Just then a rejected Sirius returned to the couple. "I don't get it. What am I doing wrong? I never had this much trouble getting a bird before?"

Remus chuckled, "You're getting old, my friend."

"Struck out I see." Kate commented. "Two more times and you'll be out of the game."

"Huh?"

"Three strikes and you're out, Black." Sirius had a blank look to his face. "Baseball term." Kate explained. He still looked blank. "I'll get you a book on it."

"So what are we gonna get Harry for his birthday?" Remus asked Sirius trying to change the subject.

"Who's Harry?"

"Harry Potter, my Godson." Sirius said.

"Who would make an irresponsible git like you a godfather?" Kate asked. "They must have scraped the bottom of the barrel to have to choose you." Remus snickered

"His father was my best friend." Sirius returned. "What do you get a 15 year old boy?"

"A willing 15 year old girl?" Kate retorted.

Remus looked horrified while Sirius howled. "I don't think so. Maybe next year. But what do I get him this year."

"How about a subscription to Quidditch Inside." Remus suggested.

"I think he'd like Playboy better." Kate proposed. "It's really harmless."

"Playboy?" Sirius asked.

"It's a nudie magazine." Kate explained.

"He's only 15." Remus reminded her. "Isn't he a little young for girls."

"I lost my virginity at 15, remember?" Sirius reminded his friend. "I don't know, Hoot Owl just might be the perfect gift."

"Hoot Owl?"

"A very raunchy, nudie magazine." Remus explained as he went into a description of how it was the Wizarding World's equivalent to Hustler. "Do you know what Dumbledore will do if he finds it?"

"I know it will make Harry the most popular boy in the Tower." Sirius said with a grin.

"Men!" Kate exclaimed, as the two of them went into a lively discussion about the time Sirus brought in a copy of Hoot Owl.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts Severus Snape was pacing in front of Dumbledore's desk. "What can be so important to get in London that it is taking this long?" 

Albus Dumbledore smiled and held up a piece of parchment. "I received an owl from them this morning. They should have all of the equipment they ordered and will be returning Tuesday."

"And how are we gonna get her equipment to work? Magic and Muggle don't work together very well." Snape asked. "Didn't you try to explain that."

"I did. But then again we never really tried to make them work for us." Dumbledore smiled. "It would be a challenge to do."

"Maybe. But she is so...pushy!"

"An American trait Severus. Most of them are pushy. But I can sense something else about her. A strength."

"Even so, Albus. I can see why she had to be sent. Why not a Witch?"

"Jonah has his reasons. I've found him to be a very perceptive man over the many years I've known him." Dumbledore responded.

* * *

A small gray owl tapped at the window of the smallest bedroom of 4 Privet Drive. A young man, with black unruly hair, and emerald green eyes, aged 15 tipped-toed to the window trying not to awaken the whole house. Although the first signs of life was stirring, the family that lived in this particular house didn't like to be awakened until much later in the day. The young man opened the window and let the owl into his room. "Doesn't look like Pig." he commented to himself as he removed the letter that was attached to his leg. The owl took a drink of water from a large snowy owls container then left again by the window. 

The young man opened the envelope and saw a hard card in it and a letter. He put aside the letter for later and turned his attention to the card. It was snowy white with a motif of silvery owl feathers on it. The card read:

'_**Congratulations Mr. Harry Potter!**_

_**A gift subscription of Hoot Owl has been bestowed upon you.  
Hoot Owl is one of the Wizarding World's most discriminating magazine for men of all ages.**__**  
Happy Birthday;**_

_**Snuffles'**_

"What the hell is Hoot Owl?" Harry Potter asked himself. Then he opened the letter that came with the card:

_Dear Harry;_ (It started.)

_I wish I could be with you today on your 15th birthday, but circumstances still have me elsewhere (and very busy). I know that it should have been a happier occasion, but we can't always have what we wish for._

_I've gotten you a subscription to Hoot Owl magazine. Remus (did I tell you that I am with Remus Lupin?) thought I was crazy to get it for you, but most young men your age would jump at a chance to get a copy, let alone a subscription to it. Just remember 'not to let the Muggles that you live with see it, especially that big fat one (the small whale, I think you know who I'm talking about don't you)._

_Maybe I'll be able to see you during this summer, if not I shall see you at Hogwarts in September._

_Owl me if the Muggles really start to bother you, or you just want to talk._

_SB_

"I'm sure the guys in your time would like an Owl magazine, but Sirius you're out of date!" Harry chuckled to himself as he settled himself at his desk to write a couple of letters. "I wonder if Ron gets a subscription?"

* * *

Ronald Weasley was absentmindedly doing his homework wondering if his owl, Pig had been able to deliver his package to his best friend. His mom insisted on adding a couple of meat pies and since the Dursley's were practically starving him, he agreed. He couldn't wait until next month when the twins were gonna surprise their folks with a new owl. Where they got the money for it he didn't know and they weren't going to tell him any way. They kept saying: "Savings!" And that was that. 

He looked up for a moment to see a small, ball of fluff that somewhat resembled an owl return to him carrying a letter around his foot. He ran to the bird and removed the letter. "Hey guys! I got a letter from Harry."

Two young identical men ran into the room. "Did he get the package?" one of them asked.

"Don't know yet Fred. Just got the letter...let me see." Ron said as he opened the envelope.

The letter inside read:

_Dear Ron;_

_Thanks for the gifts that you sent. I really appreciate Quidditch World magazine and the subscription will be great. Tell your Mom that the pies are fantastic and a real 'lifesaver'. I haven't given Dudley the Canary Creams, I think I leave them for him the day I leave for Hogwarts. But I got the strangest gift from S. A subscription to an owl magazine. Why would I get that? Have you ever seen a magazine called Hoot Owl? I got a subscription to it. Oh well, S is a little strange especially where he's been. But an owl magazine? I didn't know how strange._

_Thanks again;_

_Harry_

"Lucky Dog!" Fred said.

"Hoot Owl!" George exclaimed. "And you share a room with him."

"Huh? For an magazine about owls?" Ron said. "What is so great about a magazine about owls?"

"You don't know?" The twins whooped in stereo.

"Know what?"

George sat his little brother down and explained what Hoot Owl was all about. "Percy's got a bunch of them hidden in his room. Mum would pitch a fit if she ever discovered them!"

"How'd you know?"

"Come on!" Fred beckoned him as they snuck into Percy's room to search out the hidden treasure.

* * *

The trio finally checked out of their hotel room and took the Tube to 12 Grimmauld Place. 

Or would have been if Kate had been able to see it. All she saw was Numbers 11 and 13 with no room for an piece of paper, let alone a house at the address. Remus handed Kate a small piece of paper. "Read and memorize this." He asked. On it was written in Dumbledore's hand was:

"_**The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at**_  
_**Number Twelve Grimmauld Place"**_

The note vanished after Kate had committed it to memory and as she looked up and she saw a house suddenly squeeze in between Numbers 11 and 13.

"Neat trick. We're gonna need to use that one often." Kate commented.

Sirius led her into his childhood home and shut the door behind them.

The large entrance hall had peeling, faded wallpaper, a threadbare, faded carpet, a large candelabra with serpents and a multitude of cobwebs. What was once an elegant, formal staircase but now needing a good cleaning staircase led to upper floors. Old portraits covered the walls with one hidden behind a large, moth-eaten, moldy curtain.

"What a dump." Kate said in her best Betty Davis impression. "What's behind this?" Kate asked as she pulled the curtain back.

"Don't!" Both men screamed but it was too late.

The woman in the painting started to screech. "Foul race traitors! Half-bloods! Mudbloods! In my home."

"And the same to you Mother!" Sirius screamed back at her as he closed the curtain. He turned towards Kate, "That curtain is to be closed at **all** times! Do you understand?"

Kate ignored the demanding tone and calmly asked, "Why don't you take her down?"

"Don't think I haven't tried. There is a Permanent Sticking Charm spell on the portrait. No

one can remove it." Sirius said angrily. "Mother's joke on me."

"What's behind the wall?" Kate asked as she explored the rest of the house. The two men followed as they led her on a tour.

* * *

A few days later Kate led them to a small van. There were 2 seats in the front and none in the back. I just hope that we will be able to get all the goods that I ordered back here." 

"That will be no problem." Remus assured her as he entered the passenger side of the van. He removed his wand, spoke a few Latin words and then sat down in his chair. "There will be enough room for everything now."

The van looked the same, but Kate has gotten used to the way magic can solve problems. "I'll take your word for it." She said as she led Snuffles into the back and then sat in the driver's seat. She showed Remus how to fasten his seatbelt, explaining that in the Muggle world one had to have it fastened or face a fine. Then started the van and went down the street.

After a few blocks Snuffles shifted to human form. "After we get the stuff can we go over to Little Whinging in Surrey. I'd really like to see Harry."

Kate smiled, "It's out of our way, but ok. How would you like to do it in human form?"

"How can I? Even the Muggle Police are looking for me." Sirius asked.

"I have an idea, but it will be tricky." Kate said. "But I'll do it on one condition!"

"And that is?" Sirius said not really wanting the answer.

"You quit bugging me! Do we have a deal?" Kate asked.

Sirius thought for a moment. A chance to see Harry or a chance to make love to Kate. It would be a hard choice, but finally he said, "OK. But only if your plan works."

A small delivery van pulled up to Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey and a tall man carrying a rather large basket of fruit, cheeses and wines exited it. He had a small clipboard tucked under his arm and had a little trouble ringing the bell, but finally did. After a momentary pause the door opened to a young man with unruly black hair who took the basket, signed the clipboard and chatted with him a while. Then the young man closed the door and the delivery man returned to the van.

"I saw him, talked to him, and want to kill those Muggles!" Sirus bellowed. "They are practically starving him."

Kate started the van and started upon the road. "Why would they do that?"

"They hate him, they fear what he will become." Remus said as he tried to explain what Harry has had to endure under the Dursley's control.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **A special thanks to Gabby Brown for the review. The story is a mixture of spy, humor and romance. It will contain more drama and will get darker. But expect some more humor, romance (I don't know a spy novel that doesn't have it especially James Bond), and more cussing. **  
**

**Please read and review.**


	12. Back at Hogwarts

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 12: "...Back at Hogwarts."**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many.

* * *

After an exhausting 20 hour drive with Sirius Black ranting about the Dursleys and Remus trying to calm him down. Kate finally drove through Hogsmead at breakneck speed. Pass Devish & Banges, pass Gladrags, Zonko's, and Honeyduke's. Pass the Three Broomsticks where both Sirius and Remus wanted to stop for a drink (Kate said no to that idea). She sped pass Hogsmeade Station and through the gates. She accelerated as she passed the lake and screeched to a sudden stop in front of the castle. Sirius and Remus departed the van shaken, but not stirred, late in the afternoon of the next day. 

"Not bad. From Surrey to Hogswart in under 23 hours. I wonder what the record is?" she said.

"I have no idea." Remus said. "I don't think anyone ever did it before."

"Except me on my motorcycle." Sirius reminded him as he opened the front doors. "But that was magically enhanced so I guess it doesn't count."

The trio entered the front room they went up the marble stairs to the first floor. Remus wondered where everyone was since the school would start up again in about a month, while Sirius walked behind Kate and Remus to admire the view he would get of her. He promised no more advances, but he didn't promise that he wouldn't stop looking. After all he has seen her naked and he wanted more.

They started down the hallway when Sirius pulled Kate aside and asked. "So what does it take for a fellow to work his way into your heart."

"I thought we had an agreement! No more advances!" Kate said.

"I had my fingers crossed, so it doesn't count." Sirius declared.

"Look, I'm only gonna say this once, then I'll just call that nice veterinarian, I'm not interested in you." she stated.

"Prove it."

"Now you're acting childish."

"Sirius, stop." Remus said as he tried to place himself between the two of them. "I don't think she's joking about the veterinarian."

"Prove it!" Sirius demanded of Kate. "You can't!"

"OK, I will." Kate said knowing she really shouldn't be goaded into it. "Just wait until we meet the first man here."

"And..." Sirus questioned.

Just then Severus Snape innocently started down the corridor towards them. Kate rushed over to him, placed her arms around him and planted her lips upon his. What should have been a simple kiss turned into a very long, arousing, sensual kiss. Severus felt her melt into his arms, and he liked the feeling. He wanted more and his arms not only did he hold her tighter, but he started to explore the woman that he was holding. They finally separated with a sigh and Kate whispered, "Miss me?"

Severus just nodded. Kate smiled started down the hallway, "Is Dumbledore in his office?"

Severus just nodded. Then he finally found his voice. "The password is Lemondrop."

"Thanks." she said as she blew him a kiss.

Remus and Sirius just watched as she had kissed of all people, Severus Snape. Not just a peck, but a warm, inviting kiss. They also noticed Severus' reaction to the kiss. He didn't want to let go of her.

"That ugly git?" Sirius said to Remus as they finally came upon Severus who was still in a daze. "Why you?" Sirius demanded.

"Why me what?" Severus asked.

"Nothing!" Remus said as he pulled Sirius down the hallway towards Dumbledore's office.

* * *

A few days later the whole group assembled in Dumbledore's office. There had been much discussion amongst themselves about the equipment that Kate had brought back and was now assembled in the Shrieking Shack, and they were assured that everything was either shielded from the effects of magic or enhanced by magic. Severus was given the cloak pins which were then also given the protection of the spells that Albus Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody had placed upon them. Hagrid had returned from his mission but was closed-mouth about it. Severus had given an update on Death Eater activities and new recruits. 

"These are cellphones." Kate said as she handed each one a phone. "On the back I have taped your phone number, and this booklet" she handed each one a small pamphlet. "will tell you how to operate it."

"Muggle nonsense." Mad-Eye Moody uttered.

"No. Instantaneous communication." Kate retorted. "One in which Riddle and his gang will not be able to easily break into." She explained about the computers, including the laptop that was hidden in Dumbledore's desk, and the other equipment that she brought back. "Any questions?"

The group shook their heads. "Good. Now we can start recruiting people of our own." She announced. "People who we can absolutely trust and will be comfortable with my equipment. Any ideas?"

"Arthur Weasley for one." Moody said, the others nodded in agreement. "I think I can get him on loan from the Ministry."

"I think if we didn't ask him, he would volunteer. He's just crazy about Muggle machinery." Minerva said with a smile. The rest of the group just nodded in agreement.

"Who else?" Kate asked as she wrote down his name upon a paper. Many names were proposed. Some were rejected and some were marked for further study.

"Would you send these people invitations to come to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked Minerva. She nodded and took the list from Kate. "Is there anything else?"

"Just that item I discussed with you." Kate reminded him.

"Oh yes. But we'll discuss that after this." Dumbledore proposed. Sirius turned white again. "If there isn't anything else, then maybe we should adjourn this meeting." The others nodded in agreement and started to leave. "Severus, Kate and Alastor would you stay behind?" They returned to their seats and waited until the others had fully left the office. "Kate has an interesting scheme and she will need both of your help with it."

"As you know we only have one spy within Riddle's organization now." she nodded at Severus. "If he is discovered to be a spy for us, we will be without anyone within the group."

"You mean when." Severus corrected.

"No. I mean if. He only suspects you, and he definitely needs your skills." she rectified. "We know that he been recruiting new people, especially youngsters." The others nodded in agreement. "So we must have at least one if not more agents inside his organization."

"That makes sense. Sort of divide and conquer?" Moody asked.

"More like an early warning system." Kate again corrected. "To warn people when the Death Eaters are going to attack. To prevent more deaths (yes I've been reading the Daily Prophet) and to place the bugs inside Death Eater meeting places."

"Getting a person inside them isn't going to be easy." Severus said. "The tests that they will be put through are not for the faint-hearted. They are designed to show the brutality of the core of one's being."

"But can we train a few to do the impossible?" Kate asked.

Moody looked at Severus Snape. "What do they have to do?" he asked Severus.

"Kill an innocent for one. Use of Avada Kedavra with or without the Cruciatus Curse, mostly with for we are not talking about the nicest of people." Severus said without emotion.

"Avada Kedavra? Cruciatus Curse?" Kate asked.

"I'm beginning to forget that your a Muggle." Dumbledore observed. "They are one of the Three Unforgivable Curses. They are the: _Imperio_ which places one under another's command. They can make you do whatever they want you to do. _Cruciatus _which causes one extreme pain for which only the counter-curse can cure. And the last is _Avada Kedavra _the Death Curse. Instant death. There is no known protection or prevention for this curse and only one person has ever survived it."

"Who? What did he do?" Kate asked.

"Harry Potter." Moody answered. "And no one knows why."

Kate thought for a moment taking in all the new information. "A person can be trained to appear ruthless. And if that person knows what he or she does will not effect him legally, then we could get an agent to do anything. What else do they have to go through?"

"They will be subject to interrogation." Severus said.

"What kind of interrogation? There are ways around many kinds of questioning." Kate replied. "If there is a way to get around it, then we can prepare them for it."

"Voldemort uses _Veritaserum_, a very powerful truth serum." Severus told her. "There is no getting around that."

"_Veritaserum_? Are you sure?" In all of her experience with questioning suspects she never found a truth serum that couldn't be overcome."

Severus looked at Moody and Dumbledore who just nodded as he took out a small vial filled with a clear liquid. He then filled a glass with water and added three drops out of the vial, then handed the glass to her. "Drink."

"Why?"

"As a demonstration." he told her.

Kate held the glass for a moment, sniffed it, then downed it. "Now what?" she remarked as she finally felt the world start to slowly revolve around her.

"What is your name?" she was asked not really knowing who was asking her the question.

Kate struggled not to answer the question. She thought of other things, mathematics problems, old books, but to no avail. Slowly she answered, "Katherine Cross."

"Are you a Witch?" The voice asked.

She struggled to find an answer as she replied, "I've been called worse."

Again she was asked, "Are you a Witch?"

"No." she answered in a quiet thin voice.

"Who do you work for?" The voice then asked her.

Again she attempted to deflect the question, but to no avail. "I work for Albus Dumbledore."

"Her answer was correct but not entirely true." Moody whispered to Dumbledore.

"Who do you work for?" This time the voice sounded angry.

She didn't hesitate this time when she answered, "I am an agent from the Central Intelligence Agency in Washington DC, assigned to Albus Dumbledore."

For what seemed to Katherine Cross an hour she answered every question that was posed to her. She told secrets that only a handful of others knew and if known to the world at large would bring down many governments including her own. Finally the voice asked one final question, "Why did you kiss me a few days ago?"

Dumbledore and Moody glanced at each other as she replied. "Because I wanted to."

"I think that's all, Severus." Dumbledore said. "The potion will start to wear off soon and Katherine should get some rest."

Severus nodded as he helped Kate up from her chair and out of the office.

"That was unexpected." Dumbledore said to Moody who just nodded.

"She's strong Albus. It took a while for the potion to take effect with her, and she tried to deflect many of the questions at first. Have you ever seen that done?"

Dumbledore shook his head and looked at the list that she had earlier had given him with the names of the students she would like to recruit. He showed the list the Moody who nodded in agreement. "I would choose the boy myself, Albus. If anything, she does have a good instinct for this work."

"That she does, Alastor. That's why Jonah chose her."

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	13. Preparations

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 13: "Preparations."**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many.

* * *

Kate Cross leaned heavily upon Severus Snape as he helped her out of Dumbledore's office. The effects of the _Veritaserum_ hadn't worn off and Severus knew that it would be another hour before it did. Severus felt her warm skin next to his as he placed an arm around her to steady her. She melted into him, just like she did a few days earlier. He held off asking her anything until he could get her into her chambers. Then he would get the answer to his earlier question and a few others that he was dying to know. He stopped in front of a stone statue of a woman with a water jug. "Password." he demanded. 

"Upper-class twit." she said.

"I beg your pardon."

"Upper-class twit." she repeated and the door opened.

"Interesting." he observed as he helped her into her chambers. To Severus' eyes the room seem barren. A few functional items of furniture, some books (not many) in the bookshelves and a computer upon the desk. There were some items of a personal nature on top of the dresser, but nothing outside of the computer that would make it seem to be of her nature. He sat her down into a chair, and sat opposite of her. He studied her reactions for a moment then asked, "Why did you kiss me a few days ago?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Why did you want to?"

'No. I can't tell him.' She thought. Finally she answered. "Because you were there."

"I was there?" Snape didn't believe what he heard.

"I've been having trouble getting Sirius to back off. So I told him that I would kiss the first man that walked down the hall. You were first. So I kissed you." She explained. What she neglected to tell him was that she had spotted Severus before she made that offer to Sirius.

"Oh. I thought that maybe..." Severus started. Now he didn't know what to think about her. Was he the butt of a joke? "You thought it was funny?"

"What was funny? Kissing you?" she asked back trying to figure out his question.

"Exactly. Did Black put you up to the joke?" His voice was angry. He hated being made out to be a fool, especially to Sirius who along with James Potter made him the butt of their jokes.

"Sirius didn't put me up to any joke." Kate said angrily. "I've been trying to repel his advances the whole time we were in London. That man won't take no for an answer!"

Severus was dumbstruck. A woman who didn't fall all over herself for Black or Lupin! He was intrigued. "Why?"

"Why what?" Again she answered a question with a question.

Severus wondered if the _Veritaserum_ was finally wearing off. She seemed able to ward off his question. "Why didn't you..." Did he really want to know the answer. He decided that he didn't. At least not at this time. "What did you do to finally get him to quit?"

"He didn't. Even after I threatened to castrate him. Even after I was able to get him to see his godson. That man just won't quit!" She answered.

"You threatened to castrate him?" Severus gasped.

"Actually I threatened to have him fixed." She replied.

"Fixed?"

"A procedure we Muggles do to our pets to keep them from either getting pregnant or getting another pet pregnant. In his case it would mean the total removal of the testicles." She explained. "I still have the card for the veterinarian in case I ever want to use it."

Severus roared with laughter. "I could imagine the expression on his face when you took him there."

"Oh not to the vet. I had a wonderful conversation with a dog groomer about it. Just before he was led into the back to be groomed." She corrected. Her head was beginning to stop spinning and her mind was coming out of its fog.

Severus noticed that the potion was losing its effect upon her. "Why Upper-class twit?"

"Monty Python."

A chuckle came from the usually dour Potions Master. "I thought maybe you were thinking of Sirius, but then again it maybe be a little of both?"

"Maybe." she replied. Her mind finally cleared and she felt very foolish about not only spilling the beans about previous missions, but what she said to Severus. She tried to stand up, but warbled about. "Oh...I don't feel so good."

Severus caught her and led her to the bed. "You need a good rest. Don't worry about dinner, I'll have a tray sent to you." He closed the door behind him as he left her chambers.

* * *

Sirius Black was just finishing up a letter to his godson and was on his way up to the Owlery. He was wondering what was going on during that meeting with Dumbledore and the others. Did Kate complain about his behavior towards her? His behavior was indecent and he knew it. Remus scolded him about it every time Kate left the hotel and they were alone. But the feel of her body next to his when he slipped in to her bed felt so soft, so sensual, he couldn't stop himself. He didn't watch where he was going when he bumped into Snape who had just emerged from Kate's chambers. 

"Can't you watch where you are going, Black?" Severus snapped at him.

"Bloody git!" Sirius snapped back at him as he sidestepped him on his way up to the Owlery.

"Meet any nice veterinarians lately?" Severus called back at him laughing.

Sirius turned white and ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

* * *

There was more going on at Hogwarts besides the hub of anti-Voldemort activity. Hogwarts was first and foremost a school. One of the premier schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world. And the professors who left for the summer started to return. First came the caretaker, Argus Filch returned and was brought into the small resistance groups confidence about Kate. Filch was unimpressed by her at first, but after Minerva recounted the story of how she tossed Hagrid down a corridor, he warmed to her. She promised to show him how she did it, even teach him some of the basic moves. After all, he might be in a line of fire one day and she made a mental note to get him started on some target practice with a gun or two. Magic works well for most, but can it stop a speeding bullet? Then one by one she was introduced as the new and first Guidance Councilor to each of the teachers. They plied her with what seemed to be a million questions and she silently thanked Minerva and Remus for the background that she now had. Hopefully nobody would ask her to perform any magic. 

Dumbledore scheduled a staff meeting for a week before the arrival of the students. The professors and instructors sauntered into the Staff Dining Room a bit before the scheduled 11 am. As Kate entered she remembered that Remus and Sirius/Snuffles had returned to London with the intention of preparing 12 Grimmauld Place for use. The incident with the _Veritaserum_ a week earlier unnerved her, but not to the point where she couldn't help choose the men and women to staff the Shrieking Shack and the first of what she hoped would be vans. Arthur Weasley was besides himself as he not only was told that he would get to see some Muggle equipment, but would be taught how to work with it. The other wizards and witches that were chosen were from Muggle families and some even knew how to run some of the equipment already. Even so, Dumbledore thought it best to put Arthur in charge of the Shack since he was the oldest and most experienced wizard of the group.

Kate surveyed the room, then took the only available seat, right besides Severus Snape. Now that really did make her feel uncomfortable. Severus was one of the three people who knew her secrets. She suspected that he even knew her inner most secrets. The ones that concern her feelings and thoughts. If he did, he didn't indicate to her or any one else that he did. Before either could say anything to each other, Dumbledore walked in and started the meeting.

"As you can see this year we have a new staff member. I know that you have already met them privately, but I think a formal introduction is now in order. We are still looking for a I Professor of the Dark Arts for this year. No Severus, you can't have the position. I'd have a devil of a time trying to replace our Potions Master then." Dumbledore said. The assembled group laughed nervously, since this argument had happened for the last 19 years. "We have added an additional post to the school. Guidance Councilor. A post that we have neglected for too long. Although many of our students usually get advice from their families on the direction their studies should take, a notable few have gotten either poor advice or none at all. Thus they either make wrong choices or too many choices."

Severus whispered to Kate, "Herminone Granger for one."

"...so I have hired Madam Cross. She is qualified in many subjects, psychology being the primary one. And she has devised a aptitude test to administer to the 2nd years. Hopefully there will be no more unfortunate mishaps again." Dumbledore said and motioned to Kate. "Now on to important matters. You will find a copy of the school budget in front of you." The rustling of parchments sounded through out the room. "The budget was increased so all of you will find that your salaries have increased also." A murmur of approval rang out from the staff. "A slight increase in the Potions budget was given due to the numerous mishaps with cauldrons by the students."

"Neville Longbottom to be exact." Severus again whispered into her ear.

"...and this year the school will be purchasing new brooms." Madam Hooch smiled at the thought. "We can't afford Firebolts," Dumbledore directed to Hooch. "But maybe the Nimbus 2000. I understand that these can be gotten very cheaply on the second hand market."

"Nimbus is a good choice, but are they only the school's brooms or will there be enough for new House brooms too?" Hooch asked him.

"I think we can make a deal for both since only three houses will need new brooms." Dumbledore said.

"Slytherin House already has new brooms. Nimbus 2001 to be exact, a gift from Lucius Malfoy." Snape told Kate in a whisper. There was an obvious pride in his voice.

"...in this way all the Houses should be equal more or less in broom power." Dumbledore said. "Now are there any problems that we should be aware of or you wish to bring to light?"

Various of the professors brought minor problems that they had to Dumbledore and the staffs attention. Some of the problems were resolved, others were tabled for until a further date. Finally Minerva rose, "I do have some good news. This is the last year for the Weasley twins." Kate didn't know if she felt from the group a sense of relief or joy, but for most that was the best news that they could have heard.

"The Weasley twins, Fred and George, are the worst case of practical jokers in the school." Severus told her.

"Maybe they need a little dose of their own medicine." Kate suggested to him. Severus just looked at her. "I am the one who did blow up the chem lab in school." she told him. "It takes a practical joker to cure another one."

"Finally on a good note. All of the 2nd to 7th year students will be returning this year. And the 1st year class will be bigger than normal. Many of the school outside of Britain will not be accepting new students from Britain." Dumbledore said. "So we will be accepting them."

"They're scared." Snape commented to Kate who nodded in agreement.

"...so we have prepared additional room in each of the Houses for them. There will be the usual dances for the 5th thru 7th years. Plus the end of year dance for 7th years. All activities will be allowed including the usual clubs and teams. So if there isn't anything else, then we'll adjourn except for the Heads of the Houses." Dumbledore said.

The room started to clear out and Severus told Kate privately that he would meet her at the Shack later, she nodded and left.

Finally only Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout were left. Dumbledore then handed each a list of students and parents. "I know that there is no crowding this year, but we are starting to get inquiries from parents who wish to transfer their children to Hogwarts. So far we aren't accepting any transfers, but that will probably change in the next couple of years."

For about an hour the group discussed problems that have or might arise from the rivalry that is normal to the school. Then Professor Sprout asked. "Albus, why did you hire Madam Cross? Outside of determining the classes that students should attend, why?

Minerva and Severus glanced at Dumbledore who smiled. "Madam Cross is qualified to handle problems. She is outside the House system so is accessible to all students with problems. As a qualified psychologist, she will be useful when and if a student has to be informed of problems at home (providing that the parents haven't informed the student yet)."

"Is it that bad?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"It's worse than what the papers make it out to be." Dumbledore informed him. "And I fear it will get much worse as the year progresses."

* * *

Inside an office in a ordinary building in Washington DC, sat Jonah Silver behind his desk. The day was just starting and his secretary had just brought him a cup of coffee and the morning mail. He glanced at the usual inter-office memos, notices that required just a glance and his eyes fell upon the month's expense account for Katherine Cross. He had just taken a sip of his coffee when he came upon the amount listed at the bottom of the 10th page. "$135,000.00!" He bellowed as his coffee spurted all over the place. "6 vans? Computers? Electronic equipment? Robes, Jewelry, a subscription to _Hoot_ _Ow__l_?" It didn't calm his anger that she did explain in her last letter the rational behind all of her purchases, except the subscription. "How am I gonna explain this to the President?" He angrily gathered up his quill, selected a piece of parchment and a red envelope and started to write.

* * *

As Kate neared the end of a dank passage way under the school and out by the Shrieking Shack, she met up with Severus. "How did it go?" he asked her. 

"Not bad. Just a bit longer than it should have." she answered as she watched Severus touch a particular knot in the trunk of the Whomping Willow and then the two of them passed by.

Kate entered the Shack as it now was called to see a group of wizards and witches surrounded by various electronical equipment. She knew that Dumbledore and Moody personally cleared the group, but was suspicious about working with any new group, especially one as green as this one was. She gave them the once over trying to get an idea about each one. She then gathered them together in the middle of what should have been the living room. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." A incoherent murmur came from the group. "Today you will start your training in Muggle technology. I hate to ask, but does any of you have any experience with Muggle technology?" A few hands shot up. "Do you understand computers?" They nodded. "Good. Then I won't have to explain the computers and just the other gadgets." She moved to a large box and reached into it. "Hand one of these to everyone. They are your text books." She handed a copy of _Computers for Dummies _out to each person. Then she went over to another box and lifted it. "Each of you are to take a cell phone and pass the box to the next. Don't forget to take a instruction pamphlet." She sat into a large easy chair while the group received their phones. She was hoping that this group would show a little more enthusiasm the way that Arthur Weasley had when she trained him a week before. This was the third and final group to be trained and she hoped that they would be up to the task ahead. To the long boring nights listening to conversations, to staring at a screen for 8 hours hoping to track someone. Up to the tedium of actual spying. She took a deep breath, "On the back of each phone you will find your phone number taped to it. I also preprogrammed each one with the four numbers for here in headquarters..."

* * *

It had taken Kate most of the remaining days to finally finish training the groups and start them manning the Shack. The shifts were 8 hours long with 16 hours off. She reminded them not to discuss the _'work'_ that was being done there outside of the Shack and headed off to a good long bath and bed. She knew that they were green and not used to this type of work, but she had no choice but to set them up. First in the Shack, then the hours will get longer with shifts pulled in the vans. She was glad than some of the Wizards and Witches did come from Muggle families and had taken the trouble to learn how to drive. One of them, a Robert Banks (Ravenclaw '85) was not only an expert driver, but an expert mechanic. He explained that his dad owned a garage and that he learned to do it there. Kate stored this in her memory, making a mental note to bump him up to chief mechanic as soon as she could. 

The hot water felt wonderful as she slipped into her bath, followed by a tray that was sent to her. She always managed to miss dinner. Then she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning she awoke early, dressed and headed down to breakfast. The dining room was pretty empty except for Severus and Minerva who were arguing about the chances that each respective house will have for both the House and Quidditch Cups. Kate smiled and mumbled, "Morning." As she went to get a cup of coffee. The room started to fill up, each person reaching for coffee and mumbling a 'Morning' while waiting for the caffeine to hit. Breakfast appeared suddenly upon the table and each person reached for their favorite food. After a few moments a flurry of birds (mostly owls, but some eagles, and other birds) flew into the room. Letters, parcels, and various items were dropped in front of people. Kate received her copy of the 'Daily Prophet' along with a red envelope. She placed that aside.

Severus reached over and grabbed her and the letter to toss them both out of the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"That's a..." Severus started.

He never got to finish. The red envelope blew apart.** "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! $135,000.000! _HOOT OWL_?"** Severus' eyes opened wide and gave her an interesting look. The letter continued. **"YOUR EXPLANATION 'BETTER' BE GOOD! JONAH SILVER**."

"What the fuck was that?"

"A howler." Severus said. "If you get a red envelope, open it immediately. Or it will explode. Either way you'll get an earful."

"I see." She said her ears ringing. "You know those could come in handy. I'd love to send one or two of those to some ex-bosses of mine." She started to laugh as they re-entered the dining room. "What a way to start the day."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: 

The story will start to take a dark turn. After all, they are up against evil. But there will be more humorous moments.

**Please read and review.**


	14. They Arrive

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 14: "They Arrive."**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many.

* * *

The first of September started off to be a beautiful day. There was an abundance of sunshine, the last linger of summer was in the air. Indian Summer it is called back home, Kate thought as she awoke that morning. The day had the feel of the calm before the storm. That was the feeling down in the Teachers' Dining Room as she walked in. 

"Enjoy the last of your freedom." Professor Flitwick teased her. "By late tonight you'll be exhausted."

Kate smiled at him. "It can't be that bad?"

"Just be grateful that you're not a head of a house, that can be a real headache." Professor Vector added, Flitwick and the others nodded. "Tonight there will be some chaos, some child homesick, some with problems from home. And they have to handle it all."

"Who's that witch who just walked over to Dumbledore?" Kate asked Flitwick while pointing at a woman with mouse-brown hair and a toad-like face.

"Dolores Umbridge. Special Assistant to Fudge." he answered. "She's been forced upon us by the Minister.

Kate just nodded in agreement while looking around for Severus. She knew that he was called to a Death Eater meeting the night before and had retired (on Dumbledore's orders) before he had returned. She was anxious to debrief him and secretly she was concerned for his safety. She also wanted to know if he was successful with the tracking devices and the bugs. She felt that her work was now truly starting to begin, for all that happened before was just preparations for the task to be done.

She felt a twinge of relief when she saw Severus enter the room. 'He looks terrible.' She thought. Severus Snape was usually pale, but he looked ashen. There were dark rings under his eyes and his normally dark, cold eyes were totally lifeless. "Dumbledore wishes to see you." He muttered to her.

"Are you ok?" She asked, the sound of deep concern was in her voice.

"I've been better." He said sarcastically. "I just had a bad night. We all have them from time to time." He didn't want the staff that weren't in the inner circle to know what he had been up to.

She nodded and left.

Severus stared at her as she left. Was the concern he heard in her voice real? He had been hurt so many times in the past by women who said that they cared, but didn't. He reflected on the handful of women in his life who really cared. There was Martha, his late wife. The one that Voldemort had killed to try and keep him in line. Then there was Lily Potter, Martha's best friend and James' wife. The last one was his mother, Eileen. He always seemed to be a disappointment to her, and their meetings always ended in an argument. Did Kate really care? Or was it just her job to seem to care.

"I would have thought that you would have had a peaceful night, Severus." Professor Flitwick said.

"I couldn't get the thought of another year of trying to teach Potions to Neville Longbottom out of my head." Snape lied.

* * *

Kate entered Dumbledore's office to see the wizard looking very old (older than his 150 or so years). His bright eyes seemed clouded, his shoulders drooped. He seemed to be carrying the weight of the world upon his shoulders. Kate was suddenly afraid for him. "Bad news?" 

"Some." Dumbledore's tired voice came from far away. "Severus will fill you in the details later, but Voldemort is starting to recruit our students."

"We knew that was going to happen." Kate reminded him.

Dumbledore wearily smiled at her. "I know. And here is the list of his newest recruits." He handed her a parchment.

"We expected these to turn. Didn't we?" She said. "What else is there? Did he discover the devices?" Now she was worried. If he discovered them, then he would know that they had Muggle help.

"No. That's the good news. So far he is in the dark about that." Dumbledore said. "He has gathered allies, I know that he was going to do that. And he will attack Azkaban soon. He wants the Dementors as allies. I fear that they will flock to him."

"Have you notified any one about that?"

"They've been notified. And steps have been taken. But I fear that they won't be enough."

"If it happens, it happens. If we've done all we could to prevent it and it happens, then we'll deal with it then." Kate said. She wondered why Dumbledore allowed her to see this side of him. It reassured her that he was after all human. "Any thing else?"

"Yes. This is a list of students who's families are either in hiding, missing or killed." Dumbledore handed her another parchment. "The ones with a star next to the name are now orphaned. The others are probably hiding. Nobody can say for sure."

"The list is very long." Kate observed. "So many have died."

"As it was with the last time."

* * *

Severus Snape waited outside Dumbledore's office for Kate to emerge. When he left, he noticed that Albus was noticeably shaken. He not only told him of the plan for the attack on Azkaban, but that Voldemort had already recruited the Dementors to his side. Just the thought of being close to them gave him the shakes. Plus the details of various attacks on some families, the Muggle-baiting, the links to other countries, and more. The news was grim, and getting worse. Each member of the Death Eaters here will be a spy for Voldemort. They were ordered to find any and all secret passages into the school, spy on the staff, bait the Muggle-born, and cause general mischief. And since most of them are in Slytherin, his hands will be full. Nominally he was supposed to be in control of them, but he knew that Voldemort didn't fully trust him. He wondered to himself which student was truly in control of them. Draco Malfoy he supposed. But he hadn't taken the dark mark yet. He wouldn't until he was 16. He kept going down the list mentally until he was interrupted by Kate exiting the office. 

"What did you tell him to shake him up so?" Kate asked.

"Much. All of it bad."

"I've got to get down to the Shack to see what's been happening. Were you able to plant the items?" Kate asked.

"That was the good part. He appreciated the goblet, the cloak pins were easy to replace, I was even able to place a device on his assistant, Wormtail." Severus said as he escorted her to the passage way that led to the shack. The passage way had recently been renovated so that it had a secret second passage to by-pass the Whomping Willow.

"I'll be free in about an hour. How about a long chat then?" Kate offered.

"I'll look forward to that." Severus said to her as she opened the secret passage and went down it. He watched her for a moment, then turned back towards the castle.

* * *

The Shack was a beehive of activity. There were people listening to tapes, a few were monitoring the movements of various Death Eaters, and Arthur Weasley standing in the middle with a large grin. "We are getting full information from all of the devices that were planted." 

"Have any been discovered yet?" Kate asked.

"Nope!" Arthur grinned.

"And the bugs in the Slytherin dungeon are working?"

"Both video and audio." Arthur said. "Those are the correct terms."

"Perfectly correct."

"Just one thing?" Arthur asked. "Is this legal? I mean, are we going to be able to use this in a court?"

"I don't know the English laws on wire taps, but I think we can squeeze them in. Why?" Kate stated.

"I can't wait to see Lucius Malfoy's expression when we put him on trial, and use all we get on him against him." Arthur had the broadest smile upon his face.

* * *

Before Kate returned to her chambers she stopped in Dumbledore's office to report to him the good news. The fact that the gadgets not only were working, but working better than anyone could expect cheered the old wizard up. Sometimes a little good news helps one to face the bad times. And maybe they can prevent disaster. As Kate approached her quarters she noticed Severus trying to discover what her new password was. She stopped, watched for a minute and then smiled. He hadn't figured it out yet. She walked up to the statue and quietly said, "Lumberjack." The door opened. Severus had a quizzical look upon his face. "Monty Python." 

As she invited him into her chambers she noticed that as soon as he entered he plopped down into one of her chairs. "Ok. Exactly what happened last night?" she asked as she sat opposite him.

Severus took a deep breath, the events of the previous night still appalled him. "It started out like every other meeting. Complaints about the inferiority of the projects that various Death Eaters were doing. The fact that they haven't taken over the Ministry yet (although they are getting close to that), the usual punishments." Severus shuddered. "I always get those." He said in a hushed voice.

"Cruciatus?" Kate asked him quietly as she went over to her desk and drew out a bottle of whiskey and a glass. She poured him a liberal dose. "You need this."

Severus glanced at her, but took the drink. "You've never experienced the Cruciatus Curse and I hope that you never will." He took a large gulp. "But that was nothing compared to what happened later, but I digress. There were a few 16 year olds who became Death Eaters, we expected them to go over to him." Kate nodded in agreement. "Then there was the usual ranting and raving about Harry Potter."

"He's obsessed with the Potter boy, isn't he?" Kate asked.

"You know the boy's history." Severus said, Kate nodded. "It's more than just an obsession. It's deeper. But he always rants about him. I think we're all used to it now." Severus took another gulp. "Then they showed up."

"They?"

"The Dementors." A shudder came from the Potions Master. "Unless you haven't experienced a Dementor, you have no idea what despair is. They suck all the good memories out of you, all the wonderful feelings of love, happiness, peace you have within you and leave only the despair and anguish memories. If you are left too long with one, you could end up soulless. How Black survived them in Azkaban is amazing."

"I won't tell him that you said that." Kate said. "He wouldn't believe me if I did."

For the first time that day, Severus smiled. Not the smirk that he was well known for, but a genuine smile. "I do believe he wouldn't. I was able to change the cloak pins and plant, is that the word?" Kate nodded. "Quite a few of your little gifts around. Voldemort did like the chalice that you purchased. A nice choice on your part."

"We're starting to get information from the gifts as you so aptly called them. And everything is set in the Slytherin dungeon. I know you find that immoral, a breech of privacy. But it has to be done as long as it is the Junior Death Eater League." Kate stated.

"I know. And I should get going. I have lesson plans to review, house duties, and to prepare for tonight's welcoming banquet." Severus said as he stood to leave.

Kate watched as he strolled to the door. "You know Severus you have a lovely smile."

Severus stood at the door for a moment not really sure of what to say to her or how to respond. Finally he mumbled, "Thank you." and left.

Kate watch the man leave her room, deciding on not to change her password for a while and wondering why she said what she said to him.

* * *

Later in the early evening Kate heard a quiet knock upon her door. She opened it to see Severus in a clean black robe, black wizard's hat and black boots. "I thought I would escort you to the dinner." he said with a smile. 

"Just a minute." Kate said as she gave herself one last look over in her mirror which uttered, "You look fine." She was wearing an emerald green and gold robe with a matching hat. The robe was more like a long dress that accentuated every curve in her body. "Is this robe suitable?" She asked Severus.

Severus stared at her, nodded his approval and offered his arm of which she took. Arm and arm they strolled into the Great Hall where he ushered her to a seat next to him at the High Table. The other Professors and Instructors wandered in at their own pace. Severus explained that as soon as the train from London arrived the students would start coming in. The 2nd to 7th years via coach and the 1st years via boats. When he was asked where Hagrid and Minerva was, she was told that Hagrid was in charge of the boats, and the safe conduct of the first years across the lake. Minerva was awaiting the 1st years in the Entrance Hall and would escort them in. He became a little nostalgic in describing the journey across the lake for the 1st years. "It was scary, but the castle is absolutely beautiful when you see it like that for the first time." he said as the doors burst open and hundreds of young people of various ages entered. Kate watched as the group separated themselves to their respective tables, Gryffindor to the furthest wall, then Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and finally Slytherin. Kate stared at the Slytherin table wondering which one was which and how to prevent the younger members from joining the Death Eaters. Severus tugged at her sleeve and pointed out Harry Potter at the Gryffindor table. She nodded as she saw Hagrid enter the Great Hall and take his seat. A hush fell over the Great Hall as Minerva led a rather large group of student down the center of the Hall to stop before the High Table.

Minerva brought forward a stool on which a rather old wizards hat was placed upon it. From a large crease in the hat a mouth appeared. The hat brought forth a song:

"_A thousand years ago or more,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names .are widely known_

_Gryffindor, brave and bold,_

_Hufflepuff, a friend who is true,_

_Ravenclaw, whose wisdom is still told,_

_Slytherin, whose cunning helped the few._

_They hatched a plan,_

_To educate young sorcerers,_

_Thus Hogwarts began._

_To each House they formed,_

_They instill the virtues they hold best,_

_To Gryffindor, courage helps best,_

_Ravenclaw, the brightest of the rest,_

_Hufflepuff, where work is no chore,_

_And Slytherin, where power is the core._

_So put me on,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_And I'll see of what you are made!"_

A round of applause filled the hall from the students and Minerva drew a parchment out from a pocket. "When I call your name, you are to come forward, sit on the stool." She instructed. "Abbott, Rebecca." A small girl with flowing pigtails came up to the stool, Minerva placed the hat upon her head.

"Hufflepuff." Severus whispered to Kate.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat said a few moments later.

Kate looked at Severus who had a smug look upon his face. "I like to try and guess what house the child will be before the hat does. I'm seldom wrong too."

For what seemed to be an eternity, children would come forward, sit on the stool, place the hat upon their head and then be sorted into a house. Finally the last child, Oliver Weasley (Gryffindor) was placed. Severus moaned about the fertility of the Weasley clan and wondered if the school would ever be without a Weasley.

The slight roar from the students dimmed when Professor Dumbledore stood. "There are a few announcements before we have our feast this year.

First of all. We have 2 new staff members. Madam Katherine Cross. Who is here in the capacity of Guidance Councilor/School Psychologist." Severus motioned for Kate to rise. She did with a slight smile. "And Professor Dolores Umbridge, she will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will be..."

Umbridge rose from her seat, _"Hem, hem."_ She started in a high-pitched voice. "Thank you, Headmaster for those kind words of welcome. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say,"

Kate stopped really listening to her. She had heard plenty of politicians make the same speech on various topics. Basically it is the usual the government is good, listen to what we say, don't try to think on your own. Finally the******_toad woman_** ****,****the new nickname Kate just then gave Umbridge sat down and Dumbledore resumed his speech.

"The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students." Dumbledore glared at the Gryffindor table, especially at the Weasley Twins who cringed for a moment.

"And finally, a note from Mr. Filch. There will be no magic done in the halls and corridors." Argus Filch was standing in the doorway with a look of satisfaction upon his face. "Now lets see, Blinkity, Blankity, Boo!"

Food appeared from nowhere and the feast had begun.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Somewhat taken from the 4th year song. I apologize for the poor quality of the song, but I wrote this on a coffee/sugar high.

Taken from **OotP** page 211.

Kudos for anyone who can figure out where the Department of Magic is located in Washington DC. A hint: It is NOT in the FBI building.

Please review! I live for reviews.


	15. Students

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 15: "Students!"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many.

* * *

As the days passed, Kate Cross found herself a very busy woman. Not only did she have her duties at the Shack, she also had duties at the school. Each night she had to patrol the hallways and corridors on the look out for stray students (willingly or unwillingly). Many times she had to rescue Neville Longbottom from spending a night outside the Gryffindor Tower (that boy has the worst memory on record) and she has even caught pairs of young lovers climbing up the Astronomy Tower. Not only the nightly duties, there are the daytime duties. The testing of the younger students took up most of the time, but she has gotten to know some of the students. The Slytherins sneer at her, as she expected. She glares back at them with a look as if to say, Go ahead, make my day. Something she picked up during her teenage years. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws just nod at her, maybe they'll go to her for advice once they feel that they could trust her. A few of the younger Hufflepuffs have already used her services. They were homesick, and Professor Sprout asked her help in overcoming it for the first nights. And if that didn't keep her busy, Dumbledore had her training new recruits for the Shack. It was amazing that she ever got any sleep, but she did. 

The worse duty was monitoring the Great Hall during meals. She usually skipped eating breakfast, having a couple of cups of coffee and then a trip down to the Shack instead. She usually spent her lunch debriefing field teams or going over transcripts, and then she would have a bite to eat in her office or chambers. So eating in the Great Hall meant to her that she would have to make up the time later in the day. She sleepily entered the hall early one morning. There were no students there yet, but Minerva and Severus were sitting at the High Table preparing for the day. "Morning." she mumbled at them as she took a seat and reached for a cup of coffee. They nodded to her, continuing in their discussion about the upcoming Quidditch match (Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff). "You don't follow Quidditch?" Minerva asked her.

"Never saw a game." Kate replied.

Minerva and Severus tried to explain how the game was played, but she just shook her head. "I guess I like baseball too much." Kate remarked. They just gave her a stare of disbelief. "It is said that if you want to understand Americans, you have to understand three things: The American Civil War, Jazz Music and Baseball."

"You'll change your mind on Saturday." Minerva stated. "Gryffindor has an excellent team this year."

"I won't be able to attend." Kate said quietly, as she noticed the room starting to fill up with students. "I've got too much to do."

"But you've got to attend. It's required for the staff to attend at least the first game of the season." Minerva remarked.

Kate nodded as she watched an amazing sight. Hundreds of owls flew into the hall circling the ceiling looking for their recipients. It seemed as if every student received at least one letter. Some getting packages, some more than one. She noticed at the a commotion at the Gryffindor table amongst the older boys. 'That must be the _Hoot Owl_. I should tell Minerva to make a tour of the dormitories for contraband.' Kate thought, then decided against it.

* * *

At the Gryffindor table a group of boys watched as a snowy white owl landed in front of Harry Potter. "You're not Hedwig?" He said as he removed a large parcel from the owl who then flew off. He started to unwrap the plain brown paper when a hand stopped him. "What?" 

"Don't open it here?" Ronald Weasley told him. "Otherwise Snape or McGonagall will confiscate it."

"It's just a owl magazine."

"I couldn't tell you in my last letter, Mom wanted to add something to it, but Hoot Owl is no owl magazine." Ron said then whispered into Harry ear. Harry turned red as a beet. "Percy has a whole collection of them. Fred and George showed them to me."

Harry grinned as he stowed away the magazine into his bag. "Does your folks know?"

"I think Dad does..." Fred said while shoveling a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"But Mom will kill him if she finds them." George finished for his brother.

* * *

The day passed quietly without much incident. Luncheon was a quiet affair with students entering the hall, eating then leaving again for classes. The Shack was busy with activity as usual. The devices hadn't been discovered yet, and plans were being made to try and plant a few bugs in the homes of various Death Eaters (Lucius Malfoy's name was the first mentioned). A couple of recruits didn't seem to get the hang of the computers, but that was to be expected from those Wizards and Witches who were 'pureblooded'. They would get the hang of the technology as soon as they discover the fun of the internet. All in all, the day was a good one. 

Kate didn't think it unusual to see Dumbledore at the High Table that evening for dinner. She knew that his presence in the Great Hall would be a calming factor. She smiled at him, knowing that she would have to give him a progress report later that evening. She calmly sat down next to Severus (who gave her a slight smile), and started upon her dinner (Roast Beef and Mashed Potatoes). Then all hell broke loose!

* * *

Fred and George Weasley were just having a wonderful time at dinner. They were 7th years and knew that this was the final year for them. Although they got good grades, they weren't concerned about them. They were just young men who wanted to have a good time and let everyone around them have a good time. So it was not in anger that Fred (or was it George) let sailing a forkful of potatoes at the Slytherin table. The potatoes sailed over the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and landed directly in the face of Tracey Davis who threw a forkful of potatoes back at him. What started out as a simple sailing of a few forkfuls of potatoes, turned into all out warfare. Potatoes, beef, rolls, vegetables all were thrown. The smart students (mostly of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw) slid under their tables, but the Gryffindors and Slytherins were in a full blown food fight. When the main course was dwindling, the desserts then appeared. Ice cream and fruit filled the skies. Both Minerva and Severus tried to get the room under control with no result. Kate was hysterical at the sight of the two of them covered with food from head to toe. Finally Dumbledore stood up. "That will be enough." The room hushed as the last volley of food found its mark. 

Kate whispered to Dumbledore. "Would you let me handle this?"

Dumbledore looked at her then nodded.

"OK. Everybody just stay where you are!" Kate announced in a voice that would make a Drill Sergeant proud. Then she whispered something to Dumbledore who nodded.

"Will the students who are under the tables please come out and stand in front of the High Table?" Kate ordered. Most of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff emerged. Although there were some Gryffindors and Slytherins too. "These young people deserve to be rewarded. So they get 25 points each to their houses. And they may leave." She walked towards the Prefects table. "You should have stopped this. You failed in a duty. This will be discussed at a later time. You can go." The group hung their heads in shame but left quietly. Then she turned her attention to the rest of the room and smiled. "On the other hand, you all should be ashamed of yourselves." She walked up and down the hall as if she owned the place stopping in front of Harry Potter. "Mr. Potter, you don't like our food."

"I...uh...well..." Harry stumbled.

"You like to throw it instead of eating it, don't you?"

"Madam Cross I didn't mean, it just..."

The room was still, anticipating the worse and then she did it. Kate picked up a bowl of mashed potatoes that had suddenly appeared, looked at it and smiled. "You don't like mashed potatoes. You like to throw them. Maybe you'd like to wear them instead." Kate overturned the bowl upon Harry's head. "Better?"

"But I didn't start it." Harry protested.

"Mashed potatoes aren't tasty by themselves. They need something to bring out the flavor or enhance it." Kate said as if she was lecturing a class. Then she raised a gravy boat, made a little well in Harry's potatoes, then dumped the gravy over his head.

"But, I..." Harry protested.

"Not a word, Mr. Potter." Kate said as she went over to the Slytherin table. The Slytherins, especially Draco Malfoy, were hysterical. Kate watched them a moment then calmly walked over to Draco. She surveyed him then picked up a bowl of ice cream. "You don't like our ice cream do you Mr..?"

"Malfoy." Draco told her while wearily eyeing the bowl.

Kate looked at the bowl, then the boy, then back at the bowl. 'It's watery enough to use.' she thought as she pulled his pants out and poured the cold goo down them. "I suppose you'd rather wear it instead."

Draco sputtered with anger. "When my father hears about this, he'll have your head."

Kate started to walk away, but turned and glared at him. "Your father, _Mr. Malfoy_, isn't here. I am. So put a sock in it." She walked over to Dumbledore who waved his wand. The tables magically vanished and buckets of steaming, soapy water appeared next to each student. "Let me see. 30 points off each. And tonight you will all get the pleasure of cleaning the Great Hall." Kate announced. "Besides you is a bucket of soapy water. Inside the bucket is a scrub brush. You will all get down on your hands and knees and scrub the floor until it shines." A groan came from the room. "But not Mr. Potter." Kate placed a chair in front of the Head Table. "Mr. Potter doesn't have to scrub the floor. He will sit here," she indicated the chair. "and watch you all do it. After all he did start this."

The Weasley twins started to run up to her, "Harry didn't do..."

"Enough." Kate said as she stopped them in their tracks. "I saw Mr. Potter do it, thus Mr. Potter is at fault."

Harry shuffled slowly up to the chair while his friends quietly started to scrub the floor down. Harry tried to protest, but Kate just kept cutting him off. "We will talk about this tomorrow."

The students grumbled, complained, but scrubbed the floor of the Great Hall. A few of the Slytherins commented that they would be telling their parents, but a few "Less talk, more work." from Kate quieted them up. The Weasley twins looked positively dejected. They were the one's who started the fight and they felt that they should take the brunt of the punishment. Every once and a while Kate would tell them, "Let us all thank Mr. Potter for such a lovely activity." And Harry would blush with embarrassment. Finally the room was cleaned, and Kate inspected the floor. "Much better." she announced. "I want to see Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Tracey Davis, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe up front now. The rest of you can go." The majority of student filed out as the pails disappeared and the tables reappeared.

The assembled group crowded around Kate. "Draco, Tracey, Gregory and Vincent have a week of Detention with Professor Snape. And Draco loses another 25 points for threatening me. They may go." The group looked at her with hatred, but quickly left the room.

Kate looked at them while clucking and shaking her head. "I wonder what your parents would think. A letter or two might be in order." The twins turned white. "But that is for Professor McGonagall to decide." Kate watched Ronald Weasley carefully. "I'm sure that you all will have detention for a week with her." The group slowly exhaled, they expected worse. "And you may now go." Kate held the twins back a bit while the others started out the hall. "You know if you're gonna start a food fight, gentlemen. You should do it carefully and secretly. Starting one will cost your house an extra 50 points." She whispered to them. "Have a good evening."

* * *

"We're sorry Harry." Fred said to him as they returned to the Gryffindor tower. 

"That's ok. It was fun." Harry said as he tried to get the potatoes out of his hair. "I didn't mind it, and you know what would happen if she sent an owl to the Dursleys."

"That was fun." Ron said. "But what will Mom say when she finds out what happened?"

"I wonder how many owls she'll write or howlers for that matter?" George commented. The group entered the common room to the sound of wild applause. For the moment, they were the heroes. With the exception of Herminone Granger who was glaring at them.

The group decided that a couple of showers were in order, then Harry remembered about the _Hoot Owl_ in his bag. He rushed through the shower trying to get as clean as possible, got dressed and plopped upon his bed.

A group of young men gathered around him as he opened the brown wrapper and took the magazine out. He carefully opened the pure white cover and glanced at the first picture. It was nothing like he'd ever seen before. Not only was the woman nude, but she was doing things with a wand that one wouldn't imagine one could do with it. The boys were too interested in the magazine to notice Professor McGonagall had entered the room. She took one look at the boys, one look at the magazine, turned red, then white, then livid and asked, "Who's is this?"

Before Harry could speak, Ron quietly said, "I borrowed it from my brother."

Harry glanced at him questionably, but Ron just waved him away.

"Your brother?" McGonagall croaked. Ron just nodded. "I think you'd better come with me, Ronald. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

A special thanks to ** Adara** for the review. And no, the Department of Magic is not either in the J. Edgar Hoover Building nor the Pentagon. They are both good ideas though.

**

* * *

**

**Please, please, please review.**


	16. One of Those Nights

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 16: "One of Those Nights!"**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many.

* * *

If any of the students were awake and roaming the hallways of Hogwarts they would have been given a most humorous sight. Minerva McGonagall leading Ronald Weasley by an ear with one hand and in the other hand gingerly holding a copy of a magazine. There was a look upon her face that was a cross between repulsion and abhorrence. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Ronald." she exclaimed. "First helping in a food fight, now this. What will your parents say?" She turned to a stone gargoyle and said. "Peppermints!" Then ushered the helpless boy up a flight of stairs. 

"Now Severus, Kate didn't single out your house for any special punishment. She treated all the houses equally." Dumbledore said trying to calm Severus down.

"At least she did place the blame where it belonged. Right in Potter's lap." Severus said in a huff. "After all..." he stopped short when he saw Minerva. "What the hell?"

"I found Mr. Weasley here with this." She exclaimed as she slammed the magazine down on Dumbledore's desk. "He and his roommates were gaping at it."

Severus and Dumbledore smiled at each other while Kate picked up the magazine and started to glance through it. Her eyebrows rose every now and then as she glanced at a photo or two. "Interesting." was her only comment.

"What are we going to do with him?" Minerva demanded. "A letter home at least this time Albus. It's not right."

"Don't be so harsh on him, it's not a big thing." Kate said still looking at the magazine. She looked at Dumbledore and asked, "May I?" He signaled for her to take charge. She looked up at the boy and stared for a moment. "Is this yours?" Ron nodded his head.

"Are you **sure** it is yours?" Kate asked again still staring at him. Ron nodded again. Kate glared at him intensely. "I know for a fact that this isn't your magazine. It belongs to someone else. Am I right?" Ron nodded again, a look of dismay fell upon his face. "It belongs to Harry Potter, doesn't it?"

"How did you? I didn't want him to get into trouble. Please don't write to my Mum, she'll kill me." Ron blurted out.

Kate smiled. "I don't think we'll go that far. Let's see, you now have detention for a week." Ron nodded. "I think an increase in it to a month should do. Plus the reduction of 15 points from your house." A groan came from both Ron and Minerva. "Tell me do you play Quidditch?"

"He's our new Keeper." Minerva notified her. "A good one at that."

"Mr. Weasley, I'm only gonna say this once, if you break any more rules, not only will I write to your parents about this and all your incidents, but you will be banned from playing Quidditch for this year." Kate said. Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

Minerva and Ron just stared at her. Finally Ron found his voice. "But I'm the only Keeper we have!"

"Then either you will follow the rules and keep your nose clean or your team should start training a new Keeper." Kate suggested. "You may now go back to your dorm."

Ronald Weasley shot out of the office so fast that you almost could believe that he was a blur. When the door had shut behind him Kate broke out in laughter.

"I don't see what's so funny?" Minerva said. "That, that, that magazine, if you could call it that, is revolting!"

"It is absolutely normal for a 15 year old boy to gawk at magazines like this." Kate announced while glancing at the magazine.

"Normal?" Minerva shouted.

"Very normal. I would have been surprised if there isn't quite a few of these running around the school." Kate said.

"And how did you know that this was Potter's?" Severus asked.

"I saw him get a magazine in a plain brown wrapper this morning." Kate informed them. "And since this copy is in pristine condition, I assumed that this was Harry's copy."

Minerva gaped at her for a moment. Then left the office mumbling something about strange Muggle values. Kate couldn't help herself and broke out in laughter. "I also know that Sirius gave Harry a gift subscription to _Hoot Owl_. I suppose that this is the magazine?"

Severus reached over and glanced at the magazine. "I didn't know that they still put this out."

"Oh? Are you a regular reader?" Kate asked him innocently. Severus sputtered.

"Are you sure you want to use Ronald Weasley?" Dumbledore asked her.

"He's the best candidate for the job. Plus he does have a gallant streak in him."

"Damn Gryffindor. Too brave, too foolish." Severus snapped. "And what if he says no?"

"We erase his memory of us asking him and look for another." Kate answered. "But I don't think that he would say no."

"Why is that?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's a Gryffindor. That's why." Kate said.

* * *

Ronald Weasley practically ran back to the Gryffindor Tower. He hurriedly spoke the password to the Fat Lady (unicorn) and rushed into the common room. 

"Well?" The twins asked him.

"No letter, just detention for a month and the loss of 15 points." He said breathlessly. "If I get into any more trouble a letter will be sent home and I'll get kicked off of the team."

"Well then little brother, someone else will have to take the blame for you." Fred said as he put his arm around Ron.

"She's got it out for us." Ron announced. "She was in Dumbledore's office with Snape. And they were planning something."

* * *

Kate and Severus exited Dumbledore's office and started towards their respective chambers. Kate was holding the magazine in one hand while trying to hide it from prying eyes of anyone who they would come upon. "You know that this magazine isn't too different from the Muggle types." She said trying to make conversation. 

"What did you mean by pristine condition?" Snape demanded.

"The pages didn't stick together. Harry couldn't have had this one for a long time."

"Stick together?"

Kate looked at him. Either he was completely naive or baiting her. Either way she wasn't going to play this game. "If you don't understand what I mean, Professor, I'm not going to explain it to you. Figure it out." She turned at her door and gave the statue the password, "Lumberjack."

Severus grabbed her arm just before she entered her chambers. "Just what have you got against my house?"

"Your house?" Kate spun around dislodging her arm. "Is that all you can think about? You don't realize how volatile the situation between the Slytherins and Gryffindors are. If this was a regular school, you could bet that one or another of either side would be looking for guns. Then all out war would occur. Thank whatever Gods you worship that it hasn't happened here."

"Guns are not the way we do things. We would use magic." Snape corrected her angrily.

"Whatever!" Kate snapped at him. "All I know is that food fight was not the friendly bickering that it should have been. It was a pseudo-war. Sooner or later one side or the other will start the real thing. What will you do then?"

"It's not that bad." Snape said vehemently. "I know that they can get pretty intense in the rivalry, but war?"

"And I know a gang war when I see one." Kate declared. "Look Professor, I'm tired, bothered, and quite a bit annoyed. Good night." She rushed through her door and slammed it behind her.

Severus just stared at the door. Maybe she was right and he was letting the rivalry get out of hand. But over 500 in the minus and the year just started. If Slytherin was very lucky (or cunning) they might come out with one or two points by the year's end. As he turned to go to his chambers he heard Kate bellow, "Oh Fuck!" Severus debated with himself whether to see if she was ok, then just turned to leave. "Serves her right." he mumbled under his breath. "I should have left her a Newt."

* * *

Kate just entered her chambers and slammed the door behind her. She wasn't noticing her surroundings or she would have noticed that there were no lights in the room and her fireplace was cold. "What the fuck?" She said as she suddenly fell over something. "Oh Fuck!" Was the first thing to come out of her mouth. She hoped that all she fell over was her footstool, and prayed that it wasn't something else. She groped her way to her bed, slipped out of her robe and slipped into her bed. 

She laid in bed tossing and turning. The room was chilly and even the quilt upon her bed and the curtain around it didn't diminish it any. She played over and over in her mind the last conversation she had with Severus. 'Why was I so irritated at him?' She asked herself. She just couldn't get it out of her mind, something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. 'I'll apologize to him in the morning.' She decided and tried to sleep.

There are nights where sleep just won't come. Kate decided that this was one of them, she pulled the covers off of her and pulled the curtains back. She rose up from the bed, gingerly looked around for a match. She lit one as she headed off to the bathroom and quickly slipped upon the floor. "Shit!" she yelled.

"Are you ok?" Came a familiar voice from outside her door.

"Not really." She yelled back. "I slipped."

"Can I come in?" The voice asked.

"Yes."

"What's the password?"

"What? I can't really hear you?"

"What is your password?" The voice asked again loudly and slowly.

"I'll open it." Kate said as she groped her way to the door. She had almost made it when her foot found the footstool? and she fell over in a heap. "Damn it! I'm getting me a flashlight!" she screamed as she opened the door.

* * *

Remus Lupin was just heading down the hallway to the chambers that he shared with Sirius. Although Sirius was still with Dumbledore, Remus needed some quiet time. He had just passed where Kate had her chambers when he heard a definite "Shit!" Come from the room. 

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Not really." Came a muffled voice.

He was concerned. He knew that Sirius wasn't in there (he was back at Grimmauld Place) and there was a definite hint of pain in her voice. After a bit of yelling through the door to get the password, she said that she would open it. Remus heard another fall, cursing, something about a flashlight (whatever that was) and the door opened.

Kate was standing there trying to holding a robe over her and her left arm at the same time. The arm was bent at an unnatural angle and tears were streaming down her face. "Damn room. No lights, no fire. I thought they were suppose to be lit for me?" She cried.

Pitiful wasn't the word to describe what Remus saw. What he saw was a lovely semi-naked woman in a lot of pain. Another man would have leered at her but not Remus. "May I come in?" he said quietly. Kate nodded and stepped aside.

As Remus entered he pulled his wand out and called out Lumos. All the candles in the room were now lit. Then he looked at the fireplace and said, "Incendo." A roaring fire resulted in the fireplace. As he shut her door he beckoned her to sit in one of the chairs. "That's better. Now let me look at that arm." Kate carefully held out her arm to him. Remus quickly glanced at it. "It's broken."

"No shit, Sherlock." Kate snapped at him. "Sorry."

Remus smiled. "You'll have to see Pomfrey about this. Can you walk?"

"I suppose I can." Kate said. "But I'm practically naked and if someone were to see me..."

Another smile came from Remus who just waved his wand. The robe she'd been holding in front of her magically covered her. Remus held on to her as he helped to her feet and then escorted her to the Hospital Wing.

Along the way she asked, "How did it go?"

"Not so well. They hit the Weasley place tonight." Remus mentioned wearily.

"Not Arthur?" Kate inquired.

"No his brother Owen." Remus said on the verge of tears. "They killed Owen, his wife and three of his children."

"The other children? Are they safe?" Concern filled her voice.

"Just one, a boy, Oliver. He's here at Hogwarts."

"Poor child. To lose so many at once." Kate commented as she entered the Hospital wing.

* * *

**Author's notes: **

**Lady Margot:** Like all the teachers, Kate will have an_ interview _with the **_Toad Woman_** as she calls her. This will be before the Christmas break and Kate will give Umbridge an earful! So stay tuned.**  
**

**Please review. I live for reviews.**


	17. A Dark Day

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 17: "A Dark Day."**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many.

* * *

As Kate entered the Hospital Wing, Remus filled her in on the events that had led up to the events of the night. Remus returned to Hogwarts for his Wolvesbane Potion and Sirius was still trying to track down the Death Eaters who committed the murder. Since Sirius was still wanted for murder, his testimony wouldn't be available to the courts, but would help in the investigation. Kate wanted to check the Shack to see if there was anything that they could have picked up that would warn the family before hand. She felt it was a personal failure that this family was killed. On top of the bad news that Remus brought, she had stumbled in the dark and broken her arm. The mood that she was in wasn't a good one and it was a good thing that Sirius was away, she felt that if he started his games she would kill him. 

As Madam Pomfrey healed her broken arm with a speed and efficiency that wasn't found in Muggle medicine. Kate remarked about that to Remus who just nodded, never having been treated in a Muggle hospital he had no understanding of the differences, and then the two of them left the hospital wing. Remus to see Severus about his potion and Kate to Dumbledore's office (she was presuming that the old man was still awake). She entered his office to find Dumbledore trying to console Arthur Weasley and a woman (she concluded that this must be his wife, Molly). Dumbledore looked up at her, "Just the person I was thinking of. I believe that you heard the news?" Kate nodded. "You know Arthur, and this is his wife Molly."

"My condolences." Kate whispered. She really didn't know what to say.

Arthur nodded. There wasn't much for the group to say. Arrangements were being made for Arthur and Molly to assume custody of Oliver (who was peacefully sleeping. It was decided not to tell him anything until later in the morning), and for the funeral. Of course the Weasley children would be allowed the time off to attend, and every effort would be made to help Oliver (and any other child) through these dark days, but there was not much hope that things would be getting better in the near future.

Kate left the small group with their grief and headed out to the Shack. Along the way she ran into Severus. "So where was your amazing Muggle technology when we needed it." He demanded angrily. "You cause a stir, promise advance warning, then nothing!"

"That's why I'm heading out for the Shack." Kate replied with a voice filled with venom. "If we did have any warning, then why wasn't it given. And if we didn't then either the bugs have been discovered or there aren't enough of them," As she headed to the Shack.

The Shack was in chaos. There were people crying and just roaming about the place. No work was being done. It was as if the world had just stopped. Kate viewed the scene then shook one of the people. "Snap out of it." Her shout caught the attention of the crew. "We had a failure! That is an unacceptable option! What the fuck happened? Did we miss something or are they on to us." She shouted at them.

"We...they...I'm not sure." One of the wizards said. "The Weasleys they were...they were..."

"Our failure!" She said. "Stop acting like children and start acting like professionals."

A young witch looked at her as if she was Voldemort. "Don't you have any feelings? A whole family was just murdered!"

Kate glared at the woman. "What does feelings have to do with whether we made a mistake or not. Cry later, now we work. I want everyone to go over the data again. Check and recheck everything! And get more people in here." A flurry of activity started. "We failed big time. We won't do that again! And someone make a large pot of coffee. It's gonna be a long night!"

* * *

It is one of the saddest and hardest duties of a Head of House at Hogwarts. There is nothing that can come close to it, not expulsion, not detention, not even losing the House Cup. It is the duty of the Head to inform a student that there has been a death in his or her family. Normally the news comes after a long illness or a long life. The parents of the child or children usually come to bring him/her to the rest of the family. The school opens its small chapel for those friends who wish to attend a memorial service and express their sorrow. And the school goes on. But that was in normal times, now the days were not so normal, and the Hogwarts staff knew that more deaths would be coming, more sorrow would occur. 

It would be Minerva's sad duty to escort Oliver Weasley to Dumbledore's office. There Arthur and Molly Weasley would inform him of his family. 'He's lucky for one small thing. He still has someone who will love him.' Minerva thought as she walked over to the Gryffindor table the first thing in the morning. "Oliver, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you."

Oliver Weasley turned white. He wasn't a troublemaker like his cousins Fred and George. He even slipped under the table during the food fight (ok, it was after he threw a whole bowl of potatoes) and he was following the rules. "But Professor McGonagall, I haven't done anything wrong?" He protested.

"I know that Oliver. All will be explained in Professor Dumbledore's office." Minerva said sadly as she started to escort the boy away.

Ron ran up to her. "What did he do wrong? He wasn't even in the dorm room when..."

Minerva took him over to the side. "He's not in trouble. I want you to gather your brothers and sister together in the Gryffindor common room after breakfast. None of you will have any classes today." She then led Oliver out of the Great Hall.

"What did you two do?" Ginny asked her older brothers. "Something big I suppose."

"Us?" Fred asked innocently. "Nothing."

"It must have been something big." Ginny said. "I saw Mom and Dad earlier and Mom was crying."

The twins looked at each other, as they turned white.

* * *

Oliver Weasley never had been in the great man's office and was astonished to see the various pieces of magical artifacts that were around him. He would have enjoyed looking (and maybe touching) at them if it wasn't for the fact that he was sent for. He looked around to see Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, Minerva took a place next to him and Kate was sitting nearby. His parents weren't there, but his Uncle Arthur and Aunt Molly were. "Were are my Mum and Dad?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer. 

Arthur came over to him and knelt down next to him. "They are...they were..." he couldn't bring himself to tell the small boy the words.

"They no longer walk among us." Kate said softly.

"But what about Sarah, Jessica and Alma?" He cried. "Who is gonna take care of them? Of us?"

"They're gone too." Kate again said softly. A cry of anguish came from the small boy.

Molly joined her husband in hugging the crying boy. Streams of tears were falling down their faces. "Remember always that you have a family who loves you." She comforted Oliver in a choking voice.

Dumbledore motioned to Minerva and Kate to leave the office as he also left. Sometimes families needed to be alone and sometimes there are not enough or too many words to say.

* * *

Outside the office the trio waited until someone would emerge. "Should I go up to the Common Room and tell the rest of the Weasleys?" Minerva asked Dumbledore. 

"No. Let Arthur or Molly do that." Dumbledore said somberly. Minerva nodded.

'He looks so old.' Kate thought. 'And this is just the start of the war.' "Now what happens?" Kate asked Dumbledore.

"We go on. We had losses like this last time. Worse at times." He told her. Minerva nodded in agreement.

"We didn't have any warning about this. I wonder if our toys are working, or did they just choose this family for another reason?" Kate said.

"There has been a feud between the Malfoys and Weasleys for over 300 years. Something about..…" Dumbledore started to say but was cut off by Arthur exiting the office.

"Molly's in there with Oliver." He explained. Dumbledore nodded. "I should tell the children about last night. Where are they?"

"In the Gryffindor common room. I'll take you there." Minerva said as she led him towards the Gryffindor tower.

"I wonder if he will ever be the same?" Kate said out loud to no one in particular. Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

* * *

Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley were sitting quietly in the Gryffindor Common Room. They were wondering what had they done (Fred and George especially) and how can they get back in their parents good graces. 

"I wonder if they'll snap our wands." Fred asked George. "Then what will we do?"

"There goes _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_." George told Fred as they started to put their heads together.

"Maybe it isn't you." Ron jumped in. "I'm the one who took the blame for the magazine."

The twins nodded and started to smile. "And Harry took the blame for the food fight."

"And you let him!" Ginny uttered. "Why did you let him?'

"We didn't, we tried to get him off, but Madam Cross didn't believe us." George said.

"Too late any way. He got the blame and I got the blisters." Ron said looking at his hands. "It was worth it though."

"What was worth it?" Came from the door.

The family turned to see their father enter the common room, followed by Professor McGonagall.

"Uh, nothing Dad." Ron quickly.

Arthur gave his children a small smile then his face turned grim. "Something has come up and the four of you will have to come home."

"Dad, I swear that the magazine wasn't mine. It was Harry's." Ron blurted out.

"Magazine?" Arthur said. Then he turned to Minerva. "Didn't you tell them?"

"No. We thought you should do it." She explained.

Arthur nodded at her then sat down by his children. "There was a Death Eater attack last night." His eyes started to water and his shoulders drooped. "Your Uncle Owen and his family were killed."

The four Weasley children looked at him blinking. Their uncle and aunt? Their cousins? No wonder their Mom was upset. That would upset anyone in the family.

"You'll be at home for the few weeks." Minerva told them. "Every consideration will be given to you during this time."

Arthur nodded and told his family to pack a bag or two. "Don't worry about telling your friends, they will understand."

* * *

It wasn't turning out to be one of Kate's best days. First a broken arm, then chaos at the Shack (she is just gonna have to turn them into a bunch of professionals some how), then telling the Weasley boy about the death of his family (his cries still ring in her ears, such anguish, such sorrow) and now this. An angry, livid Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sitting in front of her desk. Dumbledore passed them off on her and some how she was stuck with this duty. The proud parents complained about how their wonderfully behaved child was treated. How she had poured ice cream down his pants, and how their precious boy had to scrub the floor. Lucius Malfoy was exceedingly loud in his protest to her. "I will have your job!" He threatened. 

Kate glared at him with a glower that would sour milk and even scare Severus Snape. "Don't threaten me, _Mister_ Malfoy. I don't scare easily. You want my job, you can have it." Lucius was taken back. "Your son did wrong, was punished, and that is that. You don't like it, take him to another school."

Lucius didn't know what to say. He had never been talked to like that before, except by Voldemort. "Now see here Madam Cross, I don't know who you are or where you are from, but..."

Kate held up a hand to stop him. "Your son will never become a man if you keep interfering in his affairs. He must learn to stand on his own two feet. Make his own decisions. You can only guide him, but if you want to interfere in internal school matters, then I can stop you. Good day. I have a lot of work to do."

Lucius stood up, placed both hands upon the desk and brought his face close to hers. "Do you know what I can do to you?" He whispered to her.

Kate rose up to become eye level with him. "I'm not a nice person when threatened, _Mister_ _Malfoy_. In fact I can become your worse nightmare. So don't even go there. Now Good day. I do believe you know your way out." The door slammed hard as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy left the office. Kate plopped back down in her chair in relief.

A short time later Severus entered her office. "What did you do to Lucius Malfoy? I've never seen him so scared."

"I threatened him. It must have been something I said or the way I said it. I saw fear in his face." Kate told him. "Is he always like that about his son?"

"He protects him."

"A little too much I think." Severus nodded in agreement. "Someday that boy is gonna have to make a choice between Voldemort or us, and which way do you think he'll choose?" Kate asked.

"I wonder about that with most of my house." Severus said quietly. "I try to guide them one way, but their parents guide them the other. I fear we will lose many of them."

"I fear that too." Kate agreed.

"So how's the arm?" He asked changing the subject.

* * *

It was strange to the members of the Gryffindor House not to see the Weasley twins concocting some scheme or brewing a potion or two. Or for Harry and Hermione not to have Ron and Ginny around. The gossip was that the family was leaving England for various safe places. Or that they've been expelled, or worse. Dinner was bad enough without Draco Malfoy coming up to Harry and Hermione and stating that they had to leave because they couldn't afford to pay this year's tuition. Harry threw his pumpkin juice on him and left the Great Hall. 

Finally Minerva entered the common room. Everyone hushed and gathered around her. "Last night there was a Death Eater attack..." she started to explain.

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	18. The Color of Courage

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 18: "The Color of Courage"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many.

* * *

For a while Hogwarts was in a melancholy mood. The scheduled Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was changed to become Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Kate didn't really understand the game, the Beaters try (and that is the operative word) to keep the Bludgers (large black balls) from hitting their teammates and make them hit the opposition, the Chasers try to put the Quaffle through one of 3 hoops (something akin to basketball), the Keeper tries to keep the Chasers from scoring and the Seeker tries to catch the Golden Snitch (thus ending the game and giving his/her team 150 points). Both teams were scoring 10 points at a time as their Chasers were good. But Kate was fed up with this silly game after the first hour. "Can't they catch the fucking Snitch?" Kate asked Severus. "This game is boring and I've got work to do." 

"The game goes on until the Snitch is caught. That could take days." Severus told her.

"The record at Hogwarts is 4 days, 6 hours and 8 minutes." Flitwick told her. "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, 1977 I do believe. You were on the team then Severus."

Severus smiled. "James Potter caught the Snitch, but we won 310 to 300."

"Four days?" Kate cried. "I can't sit on my ass for four days."

"There are rest breaks, and the team can switch players so some can get a rest." Severus told her.

"This is still a boring game. It reminds me a lot like tennis and basketball, I hate those games." Kate complained.

"There it is." Severus pointed to a spot in the air. "The Snitch."

"Just someone catch it already." Kate protested. Suddenly both Seekers swooped down upon the Snitch. Two arms were thrust out and two hands reached to grab it. Both boys on the brooms hit the ground with a thud. Only one was raised in victory. It was Hufflepuff. "Finally! Now can we go?"

"What's your rush?" Severus asked.

"Those seats are damn uncomfortable and I was in pain the last hour." Kate said. Severus looked at her as he led her from the stadium. "If you must know, I have an unusual condition that doesn't let me sit on hard surfaces for a long time."

"And that is?" Severus asked innocently, but a glint of humor was in his eyes.

"I'd rather not go into it." Kate said softly. "It's embarrassing."

"Now I am curious. Out with it." he demanded.

"I have an old war wound."

"Old war wound? Where?" Now Severus was almost at a laugh.

"On my butt. I got shot there." Kate said as quietly as she could.

"On your butt?" Severus shouted in laughter. "This I've got to see."

"Not in this life buster." Kate said as she turned a bright red. Severus howled as they headed for the Shack.

* * *

The Weasley family returned to Hogwarts and Dumbledore held a special memorial service for them in the old Chapel. All of Gryffindor and most of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff attended. None of the Slytherins, but all of the staff did. It was a simple, but touching rite. And many of the staff knew that it would only be the first of many to come. The routine of classes continued. Everything was running smoothly. 

Kate watched one morning in the Great Hall as the owls circled overhead to find their recipients. Again Harry received a plain brown wrapped parcel. Kate smiled. 'Now all I have to do is find a way to pin this on Ronald Weasley. Then let the game begin.' She motioned to Severus and the two of them watched the gaggle of boys gather around him. They also noticed how Harry quickly stowed away the magazine. 'I think it is time for Mr. Potter and I to have a heart to heart.' she thought wondering if he would be carrying the magazine around in his bag all day.

Kate went over Harry Potter's schedule. He was free after Charms and sent a note that she wanted to see him then. Harry didn't know what he did wrong as he knocked on her door.

"Come on in." Kate said in her most pleasant voice. "Sit down Harry." She motioned to a seat.

"Am I in ..." he started to ask.

"Trouble, no." Kate smiled. She offered him a jar of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Harry took a handful and passed it back to her. "I just thought we should have a chat. You seem very downcast lately. Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine." Harry said his mouth full of beans.

"Everything ok at home?"

"They're fine."

"They wrote to you recently?" Kate asked.

"Nope. They never do." Harry told her.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, other than you are The Boy Who Lived. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know." Harry lied.

"Tell me about yourself Harry Potter." Kate said in such a way that Harry almost could swear that she used the Imperio upon him. "I live with the Dursleys, they're Muggles..."

* * *

A few hours and a jar of beans later Harry left Kate's office. He felt a thousand times better about things, as if a great weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Kate on the other hand was livid. She marched out of her office and to Dumbledore's. "Chocolate Frog." she announced and scrambled up to the office. "Are you trying to create a second Dark Lord to take the place of Riddle?" she demanded of Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore smiled at her. "It's not in his character."

"Oh no? With the abuse that Harry has suffered I'm surprised that he is as well-adjusted as he is. And the abuse is still going on."

"They aren't abusive to him. Not really."

"Locking him in a small cupboard for his young years isn't abusive? There are more types of abuse than just the physical kind. The mental scars can be deep and long lasting." She said as if she talked from experience. "Did you know that he never had a friend until he came to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I also know the character of the young man, Katherine. Now I am busy." Dumbledore ushered her out of his office.

Kate was livid. She didn't expect that type of reaction from the old man. She headed in no specific direction and found herself outside Severus' classroom where a double class of Slytherin and Gryffindor 5th years were learning. She watched the class quietly as they mixed ingredients into cauldrons and attempted to make a potion. Or in the case of Neville Longbottom, attempting not to destroy another cauldron. Finally the class was finished and the students noisily left the room. That would have been it but the twins decided that the school was too quiet and left a dung bomb outside the door to go off when the class was over. Bad idea. It went off all over Kate just as Ronald Weasley walked out of the room.

"Mr. Weasley!" Kate decided that this would be the best time to put her plan in action. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I didn't do that, Madam Cross." Ron protested. A small crowd gathered around as Severus came over to see what the matter was.

"Oh no? Let's see. You walk out of classroom, an explosion, then I'm covered with, what is this stuff?" Kate accused.

"Dung." Ron said weakly.

"This has gone on long enough Mr. Weasley. This time you and I will have to see Professor Dumbledore." Kate said with a state of certainty. "Wait here, I need a word with Professor Snape." Kate entered the potions classroom and said a few words to Severus who quietly and secretly cleaned her up.

"I didn't do it." Ron said to Harry and Hermione. "It was the twins with a new type of Dung bomb. A time released one."

"You're getting expelled Weasel!" Draco announced gleefully to anyone who would hear him.

"Good you're still here." Kate said to Ron as she took his right arm and started to pull him away. Severus followed her with a smug look upon his face.

"Bye, bye Weasel!" Draco called out after him.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Will Ron get expelled?

Will the twins ever get blamed?

Will Severus or Remus get Kate?

These and other questions will be answered in later chapters. So keep reading and keep reviewing.


	19. The Candidate

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 19: "The Candidate."**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many.

* * *

Kate Cross practically dragged Ronald Weasley up to Dumbledore's office, all the time Ron was protesting his innocence. Walking behind them was Severus with a smirk upon his face. A group of students had been following them, but a few words (something about points and detentions) sent them scurrying off in any other direction. Kate uttered the password, "Chocolate Frog." And brought Ron Weasley into Professor Dumbledore's office. 

"What is it this time?" Dumbledore said before he had a chance to look up. "Oh. I understand. Please sit down Ronald. We have some things to talk with you about."

"Sir, I didn't place the dung bomb outside the Potions classroom." An exasperated Ron said.

Kate and Severus smiled at each other. "Of course you didn't." Kate said. "Your brothers did it."

"You know? Then why did you blame me?" Ron screamed at her forgetting who she was or where he was.

"A convenient excuse to get you here."

"But why?"

"A good question Mister Weasley." Severus said, the sarcasm had left his voice. Ron looked at him in amazement. A nice Snape? Things were getting weird. "We need your services."

"Me?"

"Many of the new recruits that Voldemort has are about your age." Severus explained. "We need an agent, a spy, someone of your age to penetrate into that group. Tell us what is going on with them."

"But why me?" Ron asked not really sure he wanted the answer.

"That's easy." Kate said. "You fit all the requirements needed to join. You're a pureblood, from a long line, you have ambition, you dislike having hand-me-downs, so you want a better life-style, and you are always out done by your friends. With the exception of liking Muggles (and that can be changed), someone might have tried to recruit you already."

Ron took that all in. "But there must be others who can be your spy. What about one of the Slytherins?"

Snape smiled sadly. "Unfortunately we haven't been able to turn any of them. It is hard to go against what your parents have taught you from early childhood."

Dumbledore stared at the boy. "This isn't an easy thing to ask you to do, Ronald, but with your help we may be able to prevent more murders."

"I'll do it." Ron said firmly.

"Let's get one thing straight. Being a spy isn't a glamorous thing, Ron. It is a very dangerous one." Kate spelled out for him. "If you are found out, you will be killed or worse. You have to do horrible things, sometimes to innocent victims. There will be days that you'll want to quit, but you know you can't because lives hang upon what you do. You will probably lose your friends, your family will throw you out and not speak to you, you'll be shunned by decent folk who are too lazy or scared to help in the fight." Kate's voice showed a hint of sorrow in it. "You won't be able to tell any one what you are doing. Not your girlfriend, best friend, family. No one! Knowing this, do you still want to be a spy?"

Ron grew quiet. "Can I think about it?"

"We can only give you a few moments. We cannot allow you to leave here without an answer." Dumbledore told him. "I know that this is a hard decision and I wish I could give you more time to make a choice."

"And if I say no?" Ron asked.

"Then this conversation will be erased from your memory, you will return to school. No points will be taken and there will be no detentions will be given. Another candidate will be given the choice." Severus said.

"No one here will ever call you a coward if you choose no, Ronald." Dumbledore said.

Ron thought for a long time, finally a small voice said. "I'll do it. How do I start?"

The small group let out a combined sigh and smiled at each other. The room felt as if a large weight had been lifted from it.

"With the exception of Professor Dumbledore, the two of us in here will be training you." Kate said. "You will report to Professor Snape at all times for assignments or debriefings. If he isn't available, then you will report to me."

"Why Snape?" Ron protested. "He doesn't like..."

"Forget about houses or rivalries. Professor Snape is your controller. He is your immediate supervisor, boss, whatever you want to call it." Kate informed him.

"What about me being in Gryffindor?" Ron asked.

"What about it? That's the house the Sorting Hat placed you in." Dumbledore said. "And there you will stay."

"But if my family finds out, what then."

"We will cross that bridge when and if we get to it. Make sure that they don't find out too soon or at all." Severus said in a icy voice.

"Just one thing?" Ron threw in.

"One thing?" Kate asked.

"Yep. How come you know so much about being a spy? And how come we can trust you if you know so much? I mean, how do we know that you don't work for You Know Who?"

Kate smiled. "That was more than one thing. And that information is privileged. Let's just say that Riddle wouldn't recruit me if the whole world depended on him doing so. As for me being a spy, that's my profession."

"Huh? Why won't you tell me? Don't I have the right to know?" Ron demanded.

"There will always be some information kept from you. It's just the way spies operate. In the profession it is called: **_The Need to Know_**. If you need to know something, then you are told. Otherwise you aren't. That is called being **_Out of the Loop_**." Kate explained. She stood up and started to leave the room. "I'll explain to Minerva that Ronald isn't in trouble. No points taken." Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Maybe this would be a good time to announce a Chess Club forming. After all Ronald Weasley is the school's best player."

"A good idea, Katherine. And I think that a tournament would brighten up the school." Dumbledore said to her as she left the office.

"Need to Know? Out of the Loop? Does she ever speak plain English?" Ron asked Dumbledore. "And how do I know she isn't a Death Eater. She never showed me her left arm."

"She doesn't have to." Snape clarified for him. "Madam Cross is a Muggle."

Ronald Weasley's mouth fell open.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	20. Who Told?

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 20: "Who told?"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many.

* * *

"A Muggle?" Ron Weasley finally spurted out. "Don't you mean a Squib?" 

"No, Katherine Cross is a Muggle." Dumbledore said. "There is no magical ability in her, nor was there any in her family. She is on loan to us from the Central Intelligence Agency in America. And from what I've been told, she is one of the best spies in the world."

"Just don't let her hear you say on loan." Severus said laughingly. "She'd say it sounds like she's a library book." The older men in the room laughed. "Kate has a temper at times, just ask Sirius Black."

"What did she do to him?" Ron asked Severus.

"Yes. I am interested in knowing what she did." Dumbledore said. "I hear it was amusing."

"That's a good word for it." Severus began. "It started the day she arrived here..."

* * *

Kate squared away any problem with Minerva over Ronald Weasley's being sent to Dumbledore's office. She explained that he confessed that the dung bomb was the twins (Kate knew that they did it all along) and that he was in no trouble. As a matter of fact he was far from trouble as he could get. Minerva was pleased that Ron wasn't in any trouble, but when she tried to question her about what was said in Dumbledore's office, Kate told her that he would tell her himself. Minerva though was pleased with the Chess Club and tournament idea. The winner would receive a trophy and his or her house would get 300 points and a chance to play against Minerva (who is acknowledged as Hogwarts best chess player) for an additional 100 points. "With the points we have already lost," Minerva told Kate. "We wouldn't have a chance for the House Cup this year." 

"Neither does Slytherin." Severus said as he sat down to dinner next to Kate. "But you might be surprised at some of the player in my house. Draco Malfoy is a very good player."

"As good as Ron Weasley?" Minerva asked. "He's got the real gift for the game." The two of them went into a long argument over the strengths and weaknesses of the two players.

* * *

Ron Weasley walked into the Great Hall and was greeted by cheers from the Gryffindor table. He threw them a thumbs up and sauntered over to the table. He was met with plenty of back slapping, and handshaking from most of the house. Hermione ran up to him, placed her arms around his neck and planted a long kiss upon his lips. "I was sooooo worried that you would be expelled." She said as soon as their lips parted. 

"Who me? I just used the old Weasley Charm and talked my way out of it." Ron lied. He hated lying to her, to his friends and family.

"Why doesn't that work for me when I try it on McGonagall?" Fred (or was it George) wailed.

"That's because you have no Charm." Ron laughed as he ducked.

The table was full of laughter during dinner. The Gryffindors joked, laughed and ate with such amusement that it spilled over to the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The Slytherins just glared at them. Especially one of them. Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Kate was quite relieved when she entered her chambers that evening. There was a blazing fire in the fireplace, and candles lit almost every where. She felt even better when she drew a hot bath and soaked her body for a while. She discovered a tray with a tea and small cakes on her desk when she finally emerged from the bath and she wondered whether to check on the Shack or just crawl into bed (she hadn't had any sleep in over 24 hours). The Shack can wait, she thought as she slipped on a nightgown, crawled under her covers and then a knock came at her door. "Shit! It always happens when I want to get some sleep." She said to herself as she put her robe on and opened the door. 

Severus didn't expect her to be in her night gown and robe when he knocked. He always wondered if she ever slept or did she just pop pills (he knew that Muggles used potions in pill form to help them stay awake). He was amused to see her in a frilly blue silk bathrobe, a matching nightie, and fluffy bunny slippers. "I didn't know that you were about to retire for the night." He stammered out, trying not to laugh at the sight. The robe and nightie were very sexy, but the slippers just spoiled the look.

"Is there a problem?" Kate asked, hoping beyond hope that just for one night the world would be a very quiet place.

"Oh no." Severus snickered. "Nothing's wrong. I just thought you might like to talk."

"What is so funny?" Kate asked him as she invited him in.

"Those...those...those slippers." Severus howled. "They just don't go with that robe."

Kate looked down, then smiled. "They're warm."

Severus smiled. "I told Weasley that you were a Muggle."

Kate cringed at the word. "How did he take it."

"Disbelief."

"I wish I could have been there to see his face, it must have been a sight." Kate speculated.

* * *

Kate felt like a million dollars after the first good night's sleep she had in a couple of weeks. She awoke to the feeling that the whole world was at peace and nothing could ever go wrong again. That feeling didn't last long. One look at her copy of the Daily Prophet told her that all was not right with the world. For the opening headline was: 

"**SHRIEKING SHACK NOT HAUNTED!**"

The article by one Rita Skeeter went on to hint at the possibility of somebody or a group of people living in it. "Shit." She exclaimed under her breath.

Severus glanced at her as he sat down. "That could lose your house points, Kate." A smile came upon his face. Kate pushed the paper in front of his face, the smile left it fast. "Shit."

"Who is this Rita Skeeter? And how did she find out about the Shack?" Kate whispered to Severus who was reading the article very carefully.

"I'll explain everything on the way to Dumbledore's office." Severus told her as he led her from the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione Granger choked on her milk as she read her copy of the Daily Prophet. She knew that the Shrieking Shack wasn't haunted, but a place for young Remus Lupin to change into a werewolf while he was a student at Hogwarts. She looked up to see both Snape and Cross hurry out of the Great Hall. "I finally figured out who Madam Cross is." she told to Ron and Harry. "She's a werewolf and uses the Shrieking Shack for her changes." 

Ron roared with laughter. "I don't think so. Why do you think that."

"Plus there is the Wolvesbane Potion." Harry reminded her between bites of scrambled egg.

Hermione showed them the paper. "Then what is going on at the Shrieking Shack? If not a werewolf, what?"

"Nothing probably." Ron said. "She'd lie about anything to get a good story."

"Then again want to check out the place tomorrow?" Harry asked. "Between the Invisibility Cloak and Marauders' Map."

"You know what will happen to us if we get caught." Hermione reminded them as they left to prepare for class.

"That girl just has to get her priorities straight." Ron told Harry as they left the Great Hall after Hermione. Ron all the time trying to figure out a way to talk to Snape or Cross.

* * *

Ron Weasley waited impatiently outside Kate's office. She hadn't been in it all morning and all he had was his lunch time to get to talk to her. Just as he was getting ready to go to his next class, Kate rushes up to her office door. "What is it Ron?" 

"Need to talk, important." Ron said as she escorted him into her office.

"Not yet." Kate said as she motioned him to sit down while she placed a notice on her door. It was well known to the staff of Hogwarts that when she was with a student she would place a note upon her door so no one would disturb her (unless it was absolutely important). She returned to her desk. "What is it?"

Ron told her everything that Hermione, Harry and him discovered about Rita Skeeter last year. The promise that Hermione extracted from her, and the plan that Harry had to go to the Shack tomorrow. Kate just took it all in. She would ask a question or two along the way, but mostly she let him speak.

"You have Potions in a little while." She commented. Ron nodded. "After Potions make an excuse to see Professor Snape, tell him what you just told me."

"And?" Ron asked.

"One thing. How did Harry Potter find out about the pathway to the Shrieking Shack?" Kate asked.

"_The Marauders' Map_." Ron said. "But don't tell him that I told you."

"I won't." Kate smiled. "Just get to class and let Harry know I want to see him after Potions." Ron left the office.

Kate went to her door and removed the sign. Remus and Sirius had both told her about the Marauders' Map. Such a dangerous item shouldn't be in the possession of a teenager. She would just have to see to that.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Harry whispered to Ron as he entered the Potions Classroom a few minutes late. "You weren't at Lunch or Divination." 

"Didn't feel well." Ron lied hoping not to have Severus notice that he was late.

"MISTER Weasley. How nice of you to finally join us." Severus said sarcastically. "10 points from Gryffindor."

Ron groaned, somehow being a spy wasn't going to give him any special treatment from Snape. He whispered to Harry. "Madam Cross wants to see you right after class."

"About what?" Harry whispered back.

The boys didn't notice that Severus was right in back of them. "And do you wish to tell us all what you were discussing Mister Potter?" Harry shook his head. "That will be another 10 points and detention for both of you." The boys groaned. It was gonna be one of those classes.

* * *

After class Harry watched Ron approach Severus and get into a heated discussion with him. He shook his head knowing that the points and detention wouldn't be changed. He slowly and carefully made his way up to Kate's office and quickly knocked on the door. 

"Enter." Came from behind the door.

As he walked into the office, a grin spread across his face. There was a rather large, shaggy black dog sitting in front of the desk. Behind the desk sat Madam Cross with a sour look upon her face. She motioned him to sit and the dog changed into a man. "Sirius!" Harry said as he went to hug the man.

"This is serious Harry. Where is the Marauders' Map." Sirius asked him grimly.

Harry nodded and gave him a grimy old piece of parchment. Sirius smiled at him as he handed it to Kate. "It's too dangerous to let you have it." Sirus said.

Kate stood up and went to the door. "I'll leave the two of you alone for a while. Nobody will disturb you while the sign is on the door." Sirus nodded. "Have a good visit."

"So how have you been Harry?" Sirus asked his godson who started to tell him about how his life was going.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I dislike Rita Skeeter very much. There is nothing more despicable than a tabloid reporter. So expect the worse from Rita.

I have always planned on Ronald Weasley becoming a spy for Dumbledore. He is just the best person for that type of assignment. I do hope that you will find this a bit different from other "Ron becoming a spy" stories. There is always a reason why I have a character or characters do something.

I didn't originally plan to have Kate wearing bunny slippers, but I myself own a pair of Teddy bear slippers and love the way they feel. Why not Kate?

A million thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. And please review these chapters.

**Read and review!**


	21. Basic Training

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 21: "Basic Training"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many.

* * *

Detention that evening was an interesting affair. While Harry got to polish the trophies (without the use of magic), Ron was informed that he would spend the detention with Professor Snape. A groan went up from him as he went down to the dungeons at 8 pm. There both Severus and Kate started to teach him the subtle art of espionage. 

"There is more to espionage than just spying on someone." Kate started. "There are many things for you to learn before we can let you go out on an assignment. There are codes to learn, weapon skills to develop, ways to overcome questioning, ways to question a suspect..."

"Plus there are some advantages." Severus interrupted. Kate glared at him. "The ability to learn spells more advanced than the rest of your classmates, knowledge of exactly what is happening in the world, going to interesting and exciting places."

"How long am I gonna have to study all this?" Ron asked while wondering how he was going to study all that they wanted him to learn plus his regular classes.

Kate smiled. "Normally an agent is trained for two years before we let him or her out into the field. We don't have that luxury with you. You will have to be ready by the summer."

Ron blanched. "What about my regular school work? I can't do both?"

Kate and Severus smiled at each other. "Normally you couldn't, but, and I don't believe I'm saying this to you," Severus said. "I'll help you out there. I have already cleared it with Dumbledore what we spells we teach you will count towards you O.W.L.'s, and you will get a decent grade in Potions if you learn the lessons here with equal proficiency."

Ron stared at Severus. Then turned to Kate. "Are you sure that this is Professor Snape?"

Kate laughed. "A good spy is a good actor. And Professor Snape is one of the best. Do you really think he is that horrible?" Ron nodded. "He has to maintain a certain distaste for the other houses, or he would be considered a traitor. As for the way that he treats you and your friends, that is between the two of you."

Ron smiled. "Does being a spy mean that the girls all will crowd around me wanting me to...well you know...?"

Kate turned to Severus, "Why does everyone assume that the word spy is synonymous with sex manic? No Ron, that you will have to discover how to do _that_ on your own."

"But Harry said that in the Muggle movies the spies were always having sex with sexy partners."

"That is fiction. I can assure you that doesn't happen in real life." Kate said firmly. "Since time is short, and we've lost the month of September, I do hope that you will be staying here over the Christmas vacation since every day counts."

"I always do. That way Harry won't be alone." Ron said.

"Good then lets get started." Kate said while removing a gun from her holster. "Tonight is the basics, in the next few weeks I'll be teaching you how to defend yourself with a weapon and without. This is a gun. It expels a projectile out of the barrel using gunpowder for it to ..."

* * *

Ron's head was spinning and ears were ringing as he left the Potions classroom. He had never fired a gun before in his life (never even thought he would ever have to). Kate wasn't gonna let him at first, but changed her mind after trying to explain to him how fast it fired. Ron had a little understanding of why guns were controlled by most Muggle governments. He worried how he was going to learn everything he needed to, and how he would ever learn how to defend himself from a gun when he bumped into Harry. 

"How did it go?" Harry asked him.

"Had to clean out cauldrons, yuck! And you?"

"Trophies. I did ok. At least I didn't have to be with Snape."

"Yeah! You were the lucky one." Ron said. "Four hours alone with him is creepy."

"How did you stand it?" Harry asked.

"Carpis Draconis." Ron said to the Fat Lady who opened up to the Gryffindor tower. "Easy. I just kept the latest pictures from the _Hoot Owl_ running through my head." Both boy laughed.

* * *

Weeks passed. There was no sign of a small beetle anywhere in the school (although Kate was gathering a fair collection of them), Death Eater incidents increased, and a number of students were suddenly orphaned. Almost no student had not lost a family member (except for the students in Slytherin), and Ronald Weasley's lessons were progressing nicely. Since the first night Kate had started him on hand-to-hand fighting techniques, Severus had begun to teach him some interesting techniques to overcome The Imperio and Dumbledore started to teach him some defenses against Dementors, Werewolves and Giants. But people were starting to wonder. Ronald Weasley always seemed to be getting into trouble. He was on almost permanent detention no matter what he did. It was frustrating Minerva to no end. At least he hadn't lost any points. That was the only good sign. Actually he did gain quite a few from Kate. Every time he did a maneuver right, he gained points. Did one that he was suppose to know wrongly, and a loss of points. He was starting to make more points than he lost. Especially one evening in early November. 

"Not bad Ron. But next time don't let your guard down." Kate corrected as she moved over to the center of an empty classroom. She commandeered a rather large, unused classroom and turned it into a dojo. In that room she then started training Ron in the subtle art of self-defense. "Never let down your guard and don't be afraid to go on the attack."

Ron nodded as he kept his eyes on her. He once let them wonder around the room during practice and ended up hard on his bum. He assumed a defensive stance as they started again. Kate circled around him, faking an attack when he reached up, grabbed her pants and threw her hard across the room.

"Better Ron. 10 points to Gryffindor." Kate said as she went to her feet. "Now bow, and we'll call it a night." Ron bowed to her, still not taking his eyes off of her. "Password will be changed, tomorrow it will be: Spanish Inquisition."

"Spanish Inquisition? Where do you get these from?" Ron asked her as they left the dojo.

"Monty Python." Kate said as Ron gave her a questioning glance. "It's an old Muggle show. For the rest of the week Snape will train you but you will need to do at least an hour practice here in the dojo." Ron nodded as he headed off to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Kate groaned as she staggered up the stairs toward the staff chambers. She didn't want to show pain in front of Ron, but she really took a hard fall. Her lower back felt like flames were shooting up and down it, and she wondered if she should head out to the Hospital Wing instead of her chambers. But the thought of a hot bath and long sleep made her keep going (no matter how much pain she was in). She had pretty much reached her chambers when she spied Sirius Black heading down the corridor to her. 'Please let me get into the room before he gets near.' she silently thought as a prayer. She was in no mood to handle Sirius and his advances to her that night. She straightened up and walked as normally as she could. 

"Evening Kate. Everything all right?" Sirius asked, noticing how stiffly she held herself.

"Fine, why?"

"Then why haven't you stopped any of the attacks? There was another one tonight. The Macmillans." Sirius told her.

"Anyone hurt?" Kate asked.

"Thankfully they weren't home. But you said that you'd help get them stopped. It was all talk wasn't it? You can't do anything!" Sirius demanded.

"Fine! I can't do anything!" Kate exploded at him. "Happy! Good. Now can I go home?" She turned towards her chambers.

Sirus grabbed her arm, "Not so fast. You have a lot of..."

That was all he was able to get out until he found himself flying (without the aid of magic or a broom) down the corridor and into a wall. Kate let out a groan as she realized the fire she felt was from her aching back. She turned towards the statue guarding her door, "Bicycle Repair Man!" entered her room and promptly fell over her footstool.

Sirius groaned as he watched her enter the room. "She did it to me again!" he roared as he picked himself up and dusted his clothes off. As he started down the hall he noticed that he was limping, as did Severus who opened his door to see what was the commotion.

"What did you do this time, Black?" Severus asked suppressing a snicker.

"Tried to get some answers from her. The Macmillans were attacked." Sirius said as he limped down the hall towards Severus. "Nobody was hurt, but she hasn't stopped them."

"No she hasn't." Severus agreed. "I'm sure she's doing her best."

Sirius growled at him as he limped down the hall to the room that he and Remus shared.

Severus smiled at him as he watch him limp. He actually saw the whole thing and wondered how long it would be before she really hurt him. Sirius was a loose cannon and not a very reliable agent. He knocked upon her door, but only got a groan from inside. He then turned to the statue, uttered "Bicycle Repair Man" and entered.

The room was dark and the fire unlit. Severus took out his wand, "Lumos". Then he saw Kate laying over the footstool and partially on the floor. "Kate!" he cried out as he ran to her. He checked her pulse and turned her over. She stirred a bit as he saw a bit of blood run down the side of her head from a cut in her scalp. He gently laid her down as he lit the fire. A groan came from her lips as the room turned bright. "What did he do to you?" Severus demanded.

Kate groaned as she blinked her eyes. "That's it! As soon as I can, I'm getting the fucking flashlight!" She then noticed Severus. "How did you get in here?"

"Never mind. What happened?" he again demanded. "If Black hit you, I'll..."

"I fell over the footstool, again." Kate explained. "Sirius didn't do anything. But Ron gave me quite a spill earlier tonight." A tinge of pride filled her voice.

"That's it? You had me worried."

Kate looked at him. "Why?" A groan came out of her as she attempted to stand.

Severus gently pushed her back down to the ground. "Because I've gotten used to you, and having to send for a new agent would mean that I would have to get used to another Muggle. And..."

Kate didn't really register what he said. All she wanted was a hot bath. "And I have a sore back." she said hoping he would leave so she could soak in the tub.

Severus smiled as he went into her bathroom and started to run a bath, then he gently lifted her, while carefully peeling off her robes. His lips met hers as they gently kissed and the room filled with the sounds of Buddy Holly songs. "And I'm falling for you." he whispered as he carried her to the bathroom.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

As for Ron's training, there are some ways to speed up Martial Arts training. Most Sensei's don't like to tell their student that so they do it the correct way (long, slowly and painfully), but the military and most agency do train with a quick study. But it does take years (many of them) to master the arts.

**Please read and review**


	22. Morning Glow

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 22: "Morning Glow."**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many.

* * *

Some secrets must be kept secret for many years after the facts, usually until the parties involved are long dead. Other secrets make their way to fact a few years after they happened. And some secrets are almost impossible to keep secret. These are the juicy secrets of gossip and innuendo. They are usually known within a few hours of happening. Kate wondered how long their secret romance would be made known as she and Severus laid in bed together. The events of the night before weren't planned. It started out innocently with Severus helping her after her fall, but as he was massaging her back one thing led to another and they ended up in bed (or in this case, on the floor) together. She didn't remember exactly when they moved over to the bed, but when she woke very early the next morning they were naked together in bed. She stretched her body sleepily and slowly opened her eyes. Severus was sleeping next to her, he had kicked off the covers in his sleep. Her eyes expertly examined his body. He was well built and in very good shape. He had a few scars on his legs and arms, a small burn mark on the back of his left leg and the tattoo on his left arm. He instinctively stretched and opened his eyes. "Good Morning." She sang to him. 

"Morning." he mumbled lazily as he rolled over. Then his eyes popped open wide as he sat straight up. "Did we?"

Kate nodded her head with a smile on her face. "Ah Huh. You do know how to give a wonderful massage, Severus."

Severus rubbed his eyes, trying to become fully awake. The events of the night before started to return to him. Seeing Kate on the floor, the blood from the wound on her head (thank Merlin it was just a slight cut, more bleeding than any damage), running her bath, carrying her into the bath, getting into the bath with her, using his wand to make sure there was no broken bones (a broken back was no laughing matter, he would have carried her right up to Poppy immediately), then the back rub. He didn't mean to seduce her during it, but she was so beautiful. He smiled as he remembered how passionate they were, how it felt so right. Then the into the bed, a couple of more rounds, then sleep.

"What time is it? And where are my robes?" He asked.

"Very early in the morning." Kate said as she headed to the bathroom. A few minutes later she returned carrying his robes. "You took these off in there."

Severus kissed her as he headed for the bathroom, robes in hand. Kate opened the closet where she kept her robes and tried to decide which one she would wear, holding up one, then another in front of her body. She placed them both on her chair and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Severus had already entered the shower stall when the door opened and Kate joined him. It took him a minute not to get upset about it, he usually showered alone, but when she started to lather him with the soap he understood why showering together can be enjoyable. He discovered his hands fumbling for the soap and then lathering her down.

"Too damn foggy in here." A small voice said softly as a small beetle flew out of the bathroom and took up its perch on the window sill. "This is just too good to believe."

It took Kate and Severus a while to shower, some how every time they tried to lather up, they ended up making love. After a wave of his wand over his robes, Severus dressed not taking his eyes off of Kate. Kate held up the robes, "Which one?"

"The green." he chose.

"Why green?" She said as she dressed.

"Because it sets off your eyes for one." Severus smiled at her. "Plus green is Slytherin colors. And your a Slytherin."

"Are you sure?" A sly smile formed on her face.

"Absolutely." he told her as he gathered her into his arms and kissed her. "I can get used to this."

"So can I." She said as she ran her hands through his hair. "I like your hair like this. Why do you keep it greasy?"

"To protect it." He said absentmindedly as he summoned his shoes. "Some potions can do damage to hair. Grease protects it."

"What a pity?" She muttered as she started to leave the room. "Oh Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"We've got to keep us a secret! Do you know what would happen if word of us got out?" Kate blurted out.

Severus thought for a moment. "Voldemort! Oh Shit is right. He could use you against me." Kate nodded. "Is that why you have your golden rule?"

"One of them." Kate said as she started to think rationally. "I enjoyed last night and well, this morning. But for my safety and yours, we'd better go slowly."

"Go slowly?" Severus repeated, not wanting to hear the answer.

"We can't make this a nightly occurrence. What if word got out? What if I got pregnant? Oh God? Am I? What if...?" Kate became agitated.

"The what ifs will destroy you, darling." Severus said as he put his arms around her. "There are spells to prevent conception. And as for your safety, we will work something out. But you're right. We can't allow the students to see us like this. So during the day we won't."

"And at night?" Kate asked.

"The nights are ours." Severus answered as they left her chambers.

"This is too good to be true." said the small beetle who flew out of the window.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This was not the way I had originally envisioned this chapter, but I do let the story line run the way it has to not the way I want it to. If you can understand.

I will not give any full descriptions of sexual activity. This is an R rated story not NC-17. Sorry, but I'm keeping it R. You will just have to use your imagination.

**Please read and review.**


	23. Love is in the Air

**The Spy Who Came In From the Cold**

By

Mystical Witch

**Chapter 23: "Love is in the Air."**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Harry Potter Series. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings, Scholastic Publishing, Warner Bros, et al... If you find elements in this story that is similar to other peoples' stories, that is a coincidence.

_This story is dedicated to all those men and women who serve their countries in the cause of freedom by using the ancient art of espionage and secrecy._

Kudos to everyone who can spot the Monty Python references. For there will be many.

* * *

Kate cautiously opened the door to her chambers and peered out. Seeing no one she hurried Severus out of the room. Then she closed it and changed the password.

"Njorl's Saga? I don't think I don't know that one?" Severus asked. "Elder or Younger Edda?"

"Neither. Python." She smiled.

"Coming down to breakfast?" He asked as he shook his head.

"Not yet. I'll head out to the Shack first. I'll be there after." Kate said as she headed towards the secret passageway to the shack.

Severus watched her enter the passageway then turned and headed for the Teachers' Dining Room, whistling along the way.

The Teachers' Dining Room was empty except for Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, and Silvia Sprout. They had been discussing (actually debating) the chances each one's house would have for either the House or Quidditch Cups this year.

"For the first time I can actually picture Hufflepuff winning the House Cup." Pomona Sprout exclaimed. "We're ahead by 200 points."

"Ravenclaw isn't that far behind. If we can snag the Quidditch Cup, we might beat you for the house cup." Filius reminded them. "We have an excellent team this year."

"If it wasn't for that food fight," Minerva complained. "And the Weasley twins. We'd have everyone beat. We still have the best Seeker in Potter."

"That's true Minerva, and a couple of good Beaters." Pomona added.

Minerva smiled at that. For no matter what trouble the Weasley twins gave her, they were a couple of excellent Beaters. "And Ronald Weasley is a good Keeper. Same bet as last year."

"Why not." Filius said. "At least Slytherin is out of the running."

Just then Severus enter the room whistling. He headed for the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

"Speaking of the Devil." Pomona commented while the trio stared at Severus, who was not only whistling but smiling too. He took his cup and headed out of the room commenting something about having to monitor the Great Hall.

"Was that Severus Snape? Or did I just dream that?" Minerva asked. The others just nodded. "I thought so. OK what is going on?"

"I have no idea," Filius said. "And I'm not sure I want to find out."

"I think Albus should see this." Minerva said as she hurried out of the room. Silvia and Filius smiled at each other and winked.

* * *

Kate walked into the Shack to a round of applause. "Settle down." She said. "This round goes to us. Let's see how many more we can do. How are the Macmillan's?"

"Their doing fine at the safe house we set up." Arthur Weasley said as he handed her a cup of coffee. "As long as we can keep their location a secret, they'll be safe."

"Have they given any thought about a vacation in Australia?" Kate asked. "I'd rather get them out of the country than try to keep them holed up in one place."

"Some. They have some relatives and have sent them an owl. As soon as they get an invite, they'll go." Arthur related to her.

Kate nodded. "The idea is when we rescue someone we get them to safety ASAP."

"_ASAP_?" Arthur asked.

"_**As Soon As Possible**_." Kate explained. "And if we can get them out of the country until things get better, then we wouldn't have to stretched out people and resources so much."

Arthur nodded in agreement. "Let's just hope that it won't be for a long time. Some people don't like the idea of leaving home for years. Even if it means their safety."

"Could you?" Kate asked.

"Send my family away?" Arthur thought for a minute. "I could, but Molly wouldn't want to."

Kate smiled. She had met Molly Weasley briefly, and had a understanding of the type of woman she was. After all she put up with Arthur and did have to handle a swarm of children. Kate finished off her coffee while looking at some data popping up on one of the computer screens. "Do you know where Robert Banks is?"

Arthur nodded and left her alone for a while. Kate continued to examine the data while Arthur looked for Robert. "He left a while ago." Arthur said as he returned. "Is it important?"

"Not really. I just have a small job for him." Kate said as she stood and started to leave via the passageway.

"I'll tell him that you want to see him." Arthur called after her. Kate nodded as she left.

* * *

Minerva rushed into Dumbledore's office breathless. "There is something terribly wrong with Severus, Albus."

Albus Dumbledore looked up at her from behind his desk. "Slow down Minerva. What's wrong with him?"

"He's not himself. This morning he walked into the Staff Dining Room whistling and smiling. His hair wasn't greasy, and there is a definite spring in his step."

"Now that can be a change. Let's go see." Dumbledore said as he escorted her from his office.

* * *

Severus Snape halted in front of the Great Hall. There was no way he was going to face those youngsters smiling and whistling. It was bad enough that he couldn't stop doing that in front of his colleagues (and secretly he didn't want to), but he knew that he had to maintain a certain demeanor in front of the students. He changed his smile to a sneer and proceeded into the Great Hall. 

Severus thanked the Gods silently that this was breakfast and not another meal, for the noise level was lower than later in the day. Breakfast really wasn't his best time of the day (being a night person he really would love to sleep all day and be up all night), but he made the best of the situation. He refilled his cup from the pot upon the table and opened up his _Daily Prophet_.

Minerva and Dumbledore entered the Great Hall just as Severus started on his eggs and toast. They watched him as he tried to read his paper and keep an eye on the room. The expression upon his face was one that was between disgust and loathing. "I don't see any change." Dumbledore remarked to Minerva as he sat down.

"Then who was in the Dining Room, Albus and where is he now?" Minerva whispered as she also sat down.

At that moment Kate entered the Great Hall and walked over to sit next to Severus, who looked up at her and gave her a quick smile. That exchange between them was not lost on either Minerva or Dumbledore. "Morning." She said as she reached for the coffee pot.

"See. He did smile." Minerva whispered to Dumbledore who just smiled as he spread marmalade upon his toast. "That is not Severus Snape."

"There will be a teacher's meeting this afternoon." Dumbledore reminded the staff at the table. "We will be discussing a couple of problems that have arisen since the beginning of the year."

Both Kate and Severus nodded. "I'll be a little late." Severus commented. "Fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors this afternoon." Dumbledore nodded. "I always have to clean up after Longbottom." Severus explained to Kate in a weary voice. "He's hopeless in Potions. Can you help?"

"How about a tutor?" Kate suggested. "Granger would be good at that."

Severus nodded but mumbled, "Damn Know-it-all."

* * *

Severus Snape entered the Staff Room looking worn out. He took the teacup that Madam Hooch offered him with a look of gratitude and plopped into the only available chair. 

"How many does that make now?" Minerva asked him.

"Three. And the term has just begun." Severus said with a sigh.

"I'm down for 8, but last year Severus won the pot with an all time high of 14." Minerva whispered to Kate who looked at her quizzically. "Neville Longbottom." Minerva explained and Kate just smiled.

Albus Dumbledore glanced at the parchment in his hand then began. "We have a few problems to go over before we go onto new business. First of all, the Weasley Twins. They are trying to set a new standard for pranksters. Not only have they plastered the school with Dungbombs, Stink Pellets, Fake Wands, Hiccup Sweets, Whoopie Cushions, but they have come up with a few of their own. A pastry that turns one Canary Yellow and a Toffee that engorges the tongue. Minerva can you do something?"

"I have tried." Minerva said exhaustedly. "Merlin knows I've tried."

"What they need is a taste of their own medicine." Kate said. A few of the staff nodded.

"You have an idea?" Minerva asked.

"A few of them, if you let me." Kate replied. "And I promise I won't turn them into ferrets." A few of the staff laughed.

"Fine. Let's see if your idea will work." Dumbledore said. "Second. Pomona you have a couple of first years that are in trouble of failing Transfigurations and Potions. Can you work out some tutoring for them?" He handed her a list. Pomona Sprout nodded. "I've decided to schedule the Chess Tournament for after the Christmas Holiday. That will give the students something to look forward to after the break." The staff nodded.

"I'm putting 10 galleons on Minerva. She's a Grand Master." Severus whispered to Kate.

"I think Ron Weasley a better player. I'll take that bet." Kate replied.

"Now for some new business." Dumbledore continued. "Because of the success of the Yule Ball last year, I thought that we instill a Winter Dance from now on. The dance will be for fourth year and older. And that will be strictly enforced. Also attendance will be a privilege, so no one who has detention on that day will be allowed to attend,"

"Is this dance scheduled to be during the Christmas Vacation?" Filius Flitwick asked dreading the answer. He remembered the noise and chaos of the year before with so many students around for the break.

"No. It will be a week before the break. That way the staff can recover from it. And since Minerva, Silvia and Filius did a wonderful job arranging the ball last year, I was hoping that they would plan this Dance." The trio nodded. "Now does anyone have any other problems."

A few of the staff mentioned a problem with one or another of the students. Peeves was mentioned and Dumbledore would talk to the Bloody Baron about him (for the 100th time), and a few of the staff complained about the scarcity of some supplies (Dumbledore said that he would look into it knowing fully well that they were being filched by the personal in the Shrieking Shack). As there were no other problems, the meeting broke up.

"Can you stay behind, Katherine?" Dumbledore asked.

Kate nodded and waited until everyone left.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "The Macmillan's have decided to go to Australia on an extended holiday." Kate smiled and nodded. "Your idea is starting to show progress. But do your people need to pilfer from the supply closet?"

"I'll talk to them about that and restock both closets." Kate said. She was notorious for taking supplies for personal use.

"I've arranged that your room is lit whenever you enter it, and the fire will be lit too." He told her. "I heard about last night." She nodded with a slight smile upon her face. "And just what are you gonna do to the Weasley Twins?"

"Teach them a valuable lesson." Kate grinned like she was the cat who swallowed the canary. "I was known for my creative jokes when I was in school. I think some of my best were the laxatives in the teachers' coffee maker, the cat sounds in the principal's office, and the magnesium in the gas tank. Those boys need a taste of their own medicine."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I think you can cure them. Or at least curb their habit a little."

"As long as they don't try to toilet paper my chambers." Kate muttered. Dumbledore looked at her oddly. "It's a long story. Any thing else?"

"Just be careful. I don't want you hurt." he said to her.

"I don't think that the boys will go that far."

"Not them. You and Severus." Dumbledore said as he left the room.

"How did he know?" Kate asked herself.

* * *

Later that evening Kate found herself roaming around the corridors and classrooms of a darkened Hogwarts. She would have rather been enjoying herself in the arms of Severus, but instead she was looking for students who were out of bed and roaming the halls. She had just turned away from a darkened classroom when she heard a whisper inside. She quietly opened the door and glanced inside. A ruffle of clothing was heard and a squeak and she discovered two 7th year Hufflepuffs in a definitely obscene pose. She stifled a chuckle and tried to look stern at them. "Don't you have a bed you can do this in?" She asked. A muffled response was given. "That is why there are curtains around the bed." She explained. "Back to your house, 25 points each from your house and detention." She ordered them. The two students (who were trying as hard as they could to cover up their bodies with their hands and redress) shuffled out of the room. After they left, Kate let out a roar. "Things don't change do they." 

For over the next hour Kate discovered couple after couple (some in various stages of undress) engaged in extra curricular activities in various empty classrooms. They each got the same treatment (some lucky enough to still have their clothing on). Finally Kate came to the end of her tour. She had turned to go to the Shack when she heard two familiar voices. She strode up to the classroom door, opened it and found Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger engaged in a particularly ardent activity. Kate leered at them, coughed, said "Ahem" a few times, but nothing would stop their eagerness. "I wonder if I should get a bucket of water?" She announced loudly as they finally looked up.

"Eeep!" Hermione exclaimed as she reached for her clothing.

Ron blushed from head to toe, literally. "We were just..."

"I know what you were doing Mister Weasley. I got quite an eyeful. 25 points from Gryffindor each and detention for a week." The duo groaned. "You have beds, they have curtains, use your bed next time."

"But what if our roommates walk in?" Ron protested.

"Work out a system with them." Kate explained. "Now go back to your house."

Hermione groaned as she attempted to dress.

"I suggest you get to your house fast, before I take any more points off." Kate said as she watched the duo creep out of the room trying hard to cover their bodies up.

Kate closed the classroom door and walked promptly to Dumbledore's office. She gave the password (Chocolate Frogs) and marched into the room. "I have thought I have seen it all, but there is more sex going on here at this school than in the brothel I ran! Oh and there are a few students running around in various stages of undress (I found them that way). Just warning." She marched right out of the office.

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape just stared at her. "I've really got to ask her about that one, Albus." Severus said.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley were smirking as they both prepared for bed. The sight of Ron trying to sneak his way into the house half naked was too good to miss. And when they saw Hermione, they put two and two together and milked it for all it was worth. They were still laughing about it as they climbed into their beds. Just as they put their heads on their pillows the beds collapsed and they landed with a bump. "The Game's Afoot!" floated above the room as they were showered with marshmallow sauce then feathers. A quiet chuckle came out of no where."We've got a rival." Fred commented to George who nodded and tried to get out of bed. "Who is it and how do we get back at him?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I had Severus leave character for a few moments. He is after all supposed to be a man in love. So I took some poetic license.

I'm so sorry that I haven't posted for a long, long, long time, but I've lost all chapters from Chapter 24 up. As I re-write, I will post. I'm taking off a week in July to read Book 7 and will incorporate all of the books into it.

**Please read and review.**


End file.
